two blades two hearts
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash who has left his home region after the kalos league trying to learn his father's disappearance which leads him to Honnouji academy then meets a ally that see each other more than allies to face the elite and their president
1. Chapter 1

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill now this story is a very first crossover no one has thought of for years this chapter shows Ash arrives at Honnouji Academy where he meets new friends also ends up with meeting enemies as well till he soon discovers a secret from a certain family of his was more to him than meets the eye so enjoy chapter 1 smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

in the far reaches of the nearest ocean was a certain teen appeared in the ferry has Raven hair wears a red cap had a white ball at the middle, wears a blue sweat tee with a white line, fingerless gloves, black pants, sneakers his name is Ash Ketchum he have been starting his pokemon journey since at his home region Kanto wants to be a pokemon master by starting his journey but one thing is different where he's going is not his Pokemon journey as he looks at the paper seeing a picture of the academy he is going to

"This is where i'm going that academy have answers I am looking for" Ash said in his thoughts seems he was looking for something in that academy then he heard the captain shouted "There it is Honnouji Academy you must be brave for going there I heard some students enter but didn't succeed here" the captain told Ash as he was enjoying eating a lemon "This place has answers I need" Ash said as the ferry drops him off then walks towards the bridge

"whoever's in charge here be warned cause I've gotten stronger since seven years now I must find out what was my father been working on with his old colleague" Ash walks over to the bridge

(Honnouji Academy)

In 1933, the national Socialist German workers' party came to power." in the classroom was a teacher was wearing glasses had blue hair was writing on the chalkboard telling the history to the class " this was the birth of chancellor Hitler. eventually, Germany's postwar democracy gave rise to fascism, " all students listen except for a girl with brown hair was sleepy then heard the a loud bang at the door then was banged twice till it was kicked by a foot the door was send flying hits the window including the class was send flying

"excuse me, we're in the middle of a lesson." as the two stars were shined as a huge guy came in

"I'm on official business!" that guy give the teacher a scare as the students lined up

"Y-Yes sir"

"I'm Ira Gamagoori, Disciplinary committee chair! students of second year class K!" Gamagoori was looking at the students" We have determined that there is someone who intends harm against Honnouji academy among you!" still the girl was snoozing as he was talking "Explanations will fall deaf ears!" but one student seems nervous "this person will be punished immediately!" that student was getting up from his desk then throws a smoke bomb starts running he went down the stairs but Gamagoori was chasing after him as soon he reaches for the door but dead end for him

"You seriously think that a tear gas bomb will help you escape?!" he must be strong as he throws him outside

"Damn it" the student have brought a what appears to be a uniform with a one star

"so, it really was you who stole that one star goku uniform. what's the matter? try it on!" Gamagoori said to him as he puts it on

"Amazing it's as if power is flooding into both my body and spirit" the uniform have somehow changed the student without his stomach showing but Gamagoori was fighting him with what look like whips as he swings it at him but the student was dodging the whips "M-My body is moving incredibly fast" the student said

"Of course! that is the power of the goku uniform!" Gamagoori said as the student raised his fist

"All right, then! Eat this!" as he punches him but nothing happened

"My uniform, however...is a three star!" that student was so scared and sweating "An tack from a mere One-Star won't do a thing to me!" it's like that he was seeing a monster in the horror movie staring at him more whips appeared as Gamagoori was striking him so fast and hits him to the wall "What were you planning sneaking out a goku uniform you must be a spy from around kobe! but it's wasted on the likes of you!" he had throw him to the other wall

"You aren't cut out for the goku uniform. take it off!" as Gamagoori retrieved the uniform leaving nothing on the student "Listen up students of Honnouji Academy! as long as Ira Gamagoori draws breath this academy's rules will stand firm! the ironclad rules created by student council president Satsuki Kiryuin!" as the light appeared from the top of the academy was the student council president herself

"Lady Satsuki... students All salute student council president Satsuki Kiryuim!"

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! these are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs in human clothing!" shouted Satsuki

(next day Honnouji academy)

"so this is it...Honnouji academy!" said the figure who was staring at Honnouji academy as she enters in the gates as for Ash who was walking then sees the market place gives him a chance to buy a snack

"Even when I was off i'm still hungry" Ash buys his usual fruit lemon as he was going to pick one up till a other hand grabbed his who touched the lemon "Hey I found that Lemon first" Ash said to the figure but didn't see the face "Sorry I found it first finders keepers" the figure said to Ash but like him didn't see Ash's face at all "Oh you want a challenge for the fruit are you" Ash said

"Oh really I like people who wants a challenge" that figure seems to enjoy battles just like Ash

"I thought I was the only one" Ash said

"Before we start I want to see the face of my opponent" the figure said that to him Ash agreed with it as they looked at each other Ash the saw that his opponent was a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. the girl was also staring him in the eyes

"hey sorry I was in a way" the girl said to him

"That's alright I'll get this one" Ash points the other lemon "yeah you should" she notice he was buying and eating a lemon "Ah eating a lemon I see" she said to Ash "yeah lemons are good you like lemons" Ash asked her "Yep name's Ryuko nice to meet you" Ryuko introduced herself to him " Ryuko that's awesome name I'm Ash I never met someone who likes lemons" Ash said

"Me neither i think we're going to get along just fine" Ryuko said to him

"what about our battle" Ash asked

"heh forget it Ash over lemons that's stupid" Ryuko said to Ash

"Yeah whoever thought of fighting over lemons" Ash laughed so did Ryuko "Hey Ash care to walk with me" Ryuko asked Ash to come with her "Sure Ryuko it's great I made a new friend" Ash said to Ryuko "Yeah my first time making a friend" Ryuko said to Ash as they walked over places as they are walking up the stairs as a small boy was running around them

"Oops, sorry" as he went passed them then has a smirk

"Piece of cake!" but what just stole from them was their lemons

"I could've sworn I grabbed their wallets!" as he saw the lemons were grabbed "You're a precocious kid, stealing two lemons some else had just started eating." he looks and saw them startled himself "You're that eager to learn what first love tastes like?" Ryuko said to him

"Bitch, don't try to be all witty with raven hair boy here! I've had my first kiss!" shout the boy

"Then there truly is no such thing as regret in this world anymore." Ash said

"You said it Ash" Ryuko said

"That's my line, sister and newbie. come on out, Guys!" he had call for reinforcements as they cornered them

"You've insulted the great lighting speed mataro. this neighborhood is my turf! Honnou town blind alley. It's a dead end for lives and a feared hangout for drifters. if you two want to go in one piece leave your wallets and go." said Mataro as Ash was reaching something behind his back then

"Come on, What's with the anachronistic street punk routine? I thought this town was strange. but I see the people here are nuts, too All right, It's my policy to see it through when someone picks a fight. come at me." Ryuko said

"get her!" as they charged at them but Ryuko was quick which stunned Mataro and surprised Ash

"Please excuse us!" they said

"What the hell?" said both

"We're really weak against stronger that's our strong suit." said Mataro as Ryuko smiled

"I guess I can't beat up people who are bowing and scraping. I'll let it slide just this once" said Ryuko as they're leaving Ash asked her something

"How did you learn how to fight like that Ryuko?" Ash said

"I learn all that from my father Ash he taught me everything I know and yes you think it's terrible " Ryuko told him

"Actually i think it's awesome" Ash said as Ryuko heard him say that "Really you think it's awesome" Ryuko asked as Ash nodded "yeah and your awesome too" Ash said Ryuko was surprised that Ash found her Awesome seems she's starting to like him

"Ash your my kinda guy" Ryuko said

"thanks Ryuko" as Ash blushed as they haven't noticed a pack was thrown at Mataro then the girl from academy who was sleepy attacked him "Out shaking people down at the crack of dawn again. I see" she said

"Oh no! It's my big sister!" Mataro said in pain

"You can't get away! how many times do I have to tell you to stop mugging people and get your butt to school?!" she wrestled him

"I'm sorry! I'm going. I'm going!" as him and his friends are running

"Dumbass, I ain't got time for no compulsory education no way. bitch!"

"That little jerk!" she looks at the two "Oh, I'm sorry! are you two - - oh no i'm late. I'm late!" as she was reaching for a ride "Let me on, please let me on!" as she made it "I'm on I got on!" as those two are confused

"What is the deal with the people in this city?" Ryuko said

"You're guess as good as mine" Ash said

(In Honnouji academy)

"This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji academy As justice was dealt" Ryuko read the sign

"The city's dangerous, but this school is just as bad. I see" she said

"it's my first time seeing it Ryuko but seeing it is worse" Ash said

"interesting. Something tells i'll find some leads here" Ryuko said

"you two are finding leads this is getting more interesting" Ash thought as the head in

"This is Ryuko Matoi and this is Ash Ketchum who has transferred into second year class k today" said the teacher

"Ash! Ryuko! over here, over here! those desks are free" the girl they ran to was offering them desk

"you two know each other"

"We wouldn't say that were acquaintance's exactly" Ash said

"Well that's how mankanshoku is that'll be your seats, then."

"Suzuki used to sit here, but was beat up by the student council, so it's open now"

"Oh"

"I can't believe you're gonna be my desk neighbors! want it? don't want it? want it? don't want it?

"I'm Mako mankanshoku! well I'll be! you two are transferred students huh? nice to meet you two!"

"That boy you said was beat up by the student council was that him out front?" said Ryuko

"Right, right that kinda thing happens all of time, so don't worry about it!"

"alright let's begin the lesson with Nazi rise of power, Germany became-" without notice Mako was eating her lunch then was asleep

"She's already asleep"

"that is impossible?" Ash said just as the bell rang Mako was leaping

"Ash! Ryuko!" but they moved as she crashed "Aw, why you two dodge me?!" Mako said walking with them "It's normal to dodge something that comes flying at you from out of nowhere, isn't it?" said Ryuko walking

"why were you come flying at us?" Ash asked

"I was giving my besties hugs!" Mako said

"Besties"? said both

"We're desk neighbors, so let's try to get along, Okay? that reminds me, do you play guitar? Play it! come on, play! I'll sing! I sing a song of skipping town...I sing a song of going to ground..."

"calm down Mako" Ash said

"Ash is right I want to ask who's the top dog at this school?" Ryuko said

"Why, that's-Watch out, Ash, Ryuko! Bow! Bow!" Mako made those two bow as all students bowed when Gamagoori shows up

"who's bigfoot here"

"Is he a bigshot?"

"Yeah he's a three-star!" Mako said as he went passed

"three star?" they said "Yep. That's disciplinary committee chair Ira Gamagoori, one of the elite four of the student council. Compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us

"No-star"

"right" Ash said

"Our school uniforms have amazing powers and it's incredible when you wear one. they give you superhuman power. they're called goku uniforms and they run from one star to three star. student council president satsuki Kiryūin bestows goku uniforms based on student's abilities. long story short they're awesome got all that."

"so in other words, the top dog here is that student council president?" said Ryuko

"right, right" as she saw her "Ah, speak of the devil that's Lady satsuki there!" mako said as satsuki was here then Ryuko comes to her "So, I hear you're the queen bee in this school. I have a question for you" Ryuko said to her

"Bitch! how dare you?" Ash came beside Ryuko

"Hey it isn't nice to say that to pretty ladies" Ash said

"Bastard you're next too" they charge but were taken down as Ryuko brings out a red blade that looks like scissors but huge "Huge-...scissors- half of scissors" Ash looks at the scissor blade object "where did she got that blade it looks just like mine. I had to admit she's awesome" Ash thought "It's a huge scissor" Mako said "That's right. this is half of the giant pair of scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half. Prez, I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? you've seen my scissor blade!" Ryuko said to satsuki

"And what if I have?" said Satsuki as Ryuko believed that's her

"the way she said that...You're the woman with the scissor blade, aren't you?!" Ryuko in rage as she's charging towards satsuki like she's going to kill her till she was punched

"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!" as Ryuko was send flying and gets hit by the students as Ash saw it "Ryuko!" Ash went to that spot and helps her up "You Alright?" Ash said "Yeah who hit me" as they saw who did it "fukuroda, Eh?" said Satsuki as a short guy in boxing gloves show

"Yes, Ma'am. Boxing club president takaharu fukurodo permit me to finish off those insolent wench!" said fukuronda as Ash glares at him

"you never shouldn't hit a girl or call her wrench you little troll" Ash said

"what you say punk"

"you heard me you little troll" Ash said it again

"you are so dead kid" fukuronda said to him as Ash reaches out his scissor blade of his own but color red with a pokeball logo

"him too has a scissor blade but this one matches the same as the pig in human clothes without a pair" Satsuki thought while seeing him with it Ryuko was surprised that Ash has one "it looks just like mine where did Ash got it? but he looks more like me" Ryuko said in her mind surprised with a blush but was now staying focus

"get them they're yours" satsuki said

"Ash let's fight him" Ryuko said as Ash nodded then strike him but the glove feels hard "What's those gloves made of iron?" Ash said as fukuronda speaks "don't you even know your uniforms?" said fukuronda

"You're not even wearing a uniform!" Ryuko said

"to boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniforms! As well as the Athleticism augmenting two star goku given to me by lady satsuki! Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of the goku uniform, and they will possess the strength of steel!"

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron, I guess I don't need to pull my own punches." Ryuko said

"steel or not we can break right through it" Ash said as they're ready

"pull your punches?! Don't you dare slight me!" as fukuronda summons more punches at them "Left jab that rules the world! and the left hook! and then the right upper!" as he punches them out cold

"I thought you two might prove slightly amusing, but you're just fools who has no ideas how to wield those scissors properly, how dull" said Satsuki as she was leaving "Not so fast! You do know something, don't you?!" said Ryuko as fukuronda was going to punch her "Mind your tongue!" but Ash saved her by taking the punch "you! You're nowhere near worthy of addressing Lady Satsuki directly and you still defend that wrench!"

"No...one...hurts...my...friends" Ash was collapsed

"Ash!" Ryuko shouted

"Confiscate those scissor,"

"Yes Ma'am" as Ryuko was up and helps Ash

"No! This is the one thing i'll never hand over! not even Ash! Never!" as she was going to fight back "You two think a telegraphed attack like that will land? Don't underestimate the boxer!" as he missed then Ryuko carries Ash to leave

"Ash, Ryuko! you're leaving already?" said Mako as they took the bike

"sorry, but we need to borrow your bike!" said Ryuko as they escaped "Damn it... That girl and that punk knows how to beat a hasty retreat." said fukuronda as someone was watching the whole thing was the teacher in the top of the academy they have everything about Ryuko matoi as satsuki was enjoying her tea while fukuronda was frustrated of their escape

"not only did he allow that transfer student and that newcomer who mocked lady satsuki to escape, you failed to confiscate those scissors as ordered! mistakes made by the club you run are your mistakes, sanageyama!"

"enough what do you know about this newcomer?" satsuki asked one of her student council Uzu sanageyama

"None about him it seems he's not a transfer student" said uzu

"I've turned up some Intel on him. I see nothing about him no home, no school nothing at all as if he's not from here at all" said houka inumuta the information and strategy committee chair finds nothing about Ash

"such negligence...inform all branch high school principals to remain guard." said satsuki

"my apologies." said houka

"Oh, dear the toad, the monkey, and the dog have all screwed up. still I was shocked to see those those scissors could cut a goku uniform how can this be, lady satsuki" said nonon jakuzure the non athletic committee chair

"they're special weapons that was developed to combat goku uniforms."

"what is the transfer student and a new guy doing with those things?" ira said

"her name is..." satsuki said

"Ryuko Matoi," said houka as satsuki heard the last name

"Matoi, eh? As I thought...and what about the boy's name is..." she asked

"I believe we heard Ryuko said Ash" said uzu

"Ash he seems interesting..." she smiled at the raining day Ash wakes up and finds himself at the old ruined building "how did I got here" Ash said in his thought as he saw Ryuko at the cornered "Father..." her memories were haunted for the reason as she jabs the blade "I'm sorry father," she said as Ash walks over "Ryuko" she looks and saw Ash

"Ash all better" Ryuko said who was worried

"I'm fine where are we?"

"Home" Ryuko said as Ash saw that this place was her home

"how did this happen?" Ash said as Ryuko the going to tell him "A few years ago i was coming home from my old school when I noticed a trail of blood it was then i saw my father lying on the ground dead with a scissor blade in his chest i looked up and saw the person who killed him running off with the other half and ever since I have been looking for the killer which led me to this town" Ryuko said to him Ash was shocked of that story as he lower his head down with a tear

"I'm sorry to hear that Ryuko" Ash said as she saw him in sorrow

"Ash what's wrong" she asked

"you and I had lot in common because I had no dad" Ash admitted his sorrow

"Really what happened" Ryuko wanted to know

"I don't know he just disappeared one day and never came back" Ash said Ryuko was shocked about what happen to his father as if she thinks he abandon him

"I'm sorry about your dad ash" Ryuko said

"it's alright I brought up your father i'm the one who should be sorry" said Ash

"It's fine just when I had a clue to his killer's identity in reach I...if only I had more power!" as the ground opened then she falls "Ryuko!" Ash grabbed her hand then lost his balanced and fall the door closes showing the teacher removes his glasses "the rest is up to you two...Ash Ketchum and Ryuko Matoi." as the two were falling and crashed

"ow..."

"Ouch..." as they saw they're in the lower levels

"sorry Ash I had no idea something like this was under the house..."

"It's fine Ryuko" Ash notice her arm was bleeding

"I reopened that wound earlier. Ash" as the blood was dripping to the cracks

"hang on Ryuko" Ash has his hand kerchief and ties it on her hand

"thanks Ash you're a gentleman" Ryuko notice he was bleeding too

"don't worry about me we'd better look for a way out" said Ash as she agreed with him as they're walking then heard a noise "wait...More. Give me more." said the voice "who's there?!" said Ryuko as her and ash looked and saw nothing "more...I need more... give me more...More!" as they looked as saw a shadow appeared "what? A-A sailor uniform?" as that uniform pinned Ryuko to the wall

"Wha-?"

"Don't go! put me on!" as it rips her clothes

"what are you a pervert?! Ash help!" Ryuko cried

"Hey get off of her you perverted uniform!" Ash grabs it but seems it's not a alone as an other one came but as a trench coat with black shirt and pants grabbed Ash "Put me on please! wear us! and feed us your blood! we don't want go back to sleep!"

"the uniform? and the other clothes are talking?" said Ryuko

"Let go of us" Ash fights back

"don't be scared! put us on instead of being startled!"

"I knew it, they're talking Ash!" said Ryuko as they tackled Ash and Ryuko trying to let them be wearing them "That's better! we're a perfect fit! just as they were put on those two are feeling stronger as the light appeared like lighting then stars shown morning arrived in the academy but in the boxing ring "transfer student and newcomer, can you hear me? One hour from now, your best friend's execution will be carried out! as shared responsibility for your crime of treason against honnuji academy! if you two want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself!" said fukuronda

"the student council are animals principle."

"stay out of what concern you. the chair of this academy's board of directors is president kiryuin's mother. lady satsuki is Honnouji academy's lord and master we're all hired more than her hired underlings"

"using a hostage is a classic strategy." said uzu

"if I fail again, my goku uniform will be confiscated Mankeanshoku here is the only person the transfer student and the newcomer spoke to. she's my only chance." said fukuronda

"so you're dead set on this. all right, show me the power of the man's resolve!" said uzu as they had Mako upside down as the hostage then they bring over the boil oil means deep fry mako if Ash and Ryuko comes then Mataro was in the crowd "hang in there sis-" but two cloaked figures came then leaped and saved mako

"Ash and Ryuko!"

"hold on tight" said Ryuko as the students are coming

"take a oil bath!" Ash kicks them then they fell to the oil being deep fry they now are in the ring

"so transfer student and newcomer you've come!"

"using a hostage is playing dirty" said Ryuko

"and we don't like that" Ash was more serious then ever as they put Mako down "we thought you were a boxer. if you are, then let's settle this two against one!" they said together as they bring out their blades "I don't recall recruiting you two as a club members but as you wish!" the bell ring "i'm gonna haze you two like newbies!" as he sends in punches as they defend themselves "how you like this? the squared circle is overflowing with my left jabs! and...he...moves into a right straight! but it;s really a corkscrew!" as it spins and hits then have destroyed the cloaks then revealed their forms Ryuko Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Ash's form revealed his Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like Ryuko's skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, but had gloves like hers but in the male version he's shirtless wears The top armor piece is connected to black pants and boots as they saw them

"w-W-Wha? what sort of outfit is that?!"

"quit gawking!" said Ryuko

"you're trying to distract me with it's sexiness!" that made Ash angry of him staring Ryuko

"SHE'S NOT WEARING THIS BECAUSE SHE WANT TO!" Ash shouted

"how dare you mocking boxing! no all sports" as fukuronda was staring "all right then in that case, i'll take liberty of undressing too." that made them mad "Hey! Now you're the one who's mocking us!" shouted Ryuko but they have more bigger problem "I'll take off the soft gloves that I had been wearing for away bouts" fukuronda removes the gloves for hard solid steel "Behold! these are the real Honnouji academy boxing club athleticism augmenting two star gloves! if I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. but having them and newcomers out for all to see like this fills me with even more strength! this is...a...goku...uniform!" fukuronda shouts

"that was a dirty cheat you little dwarf" Ash said

"Ash is right even someone like us who doesn't know the rules can see that that's illegal." said Ryuko then they smirked

"But still...You're on." said Ash as the round 2 bell ring fukuronda makes the move

"I don't know what your friend had hidden in that cloak she's wearing. but now that she's half-naked. I'm gonna rip what fabric remains to shreds and send you two flying!" as he made that corkscrew but his two powerful gloves were destroyed by them shatter to pieces

"W-What?! My gloves!"

"You're gloves isn't the only thing that turns into steel! so does our outfits!" Ryuko said fukuronda was frustrated and starts punching them

"impossible! impossible! impossible!"

We;re not feeling your punches at all." Ash said

"What?! what's are those outfits!" said nono

"they have goku uniforms too?!" that made them confused

"Oh, wow! I didn't know you two also knew how to box, Ash, Ryuko!"

"I don't think they does. this is awesome you two! totally awesome! the view is awesome!" said Mataro as fukuronda was still trying to punch them "So now it's our turn, right Ash?!" Ryuko shout

"Let's end this Ryuko?!" shouted Ash as they were increased in full power and starts dodging and charges for fukuronda "Left Jab!" Ryuko hits him "right hook!" Ash hits him in the right "And then uppercut!" as the uppercut him to the air their scissor blades begin in full power

"And then a right straight to finish you off!" said Ryuko as her and ash made a strike

"this is for insulting and hurting Ryuko!" shouted Ash as fukuronda's uniform was destroyed

"Impossible!"

"A goku uniform..."

"...was defeated?"

"so that's the power of the scissor blade, eh?" as the uniform was destroyed two fibres are floating and went in their unknown uniforms

"No, there's more to it than that"

"now we finish you off!" as those two have send him flying going to hit satsuki but lucky she was defended till blood landed on her face with shock looks on their faces satsuki wipes the blood off

"how dare you?!" uzu was going to fight them

"enough."

"You two there. where did you get your hands on those outfits and what's your name boy?" said satsuki as Ryuko picks up the microphone

"those were keepers from my father."

"what?"

"And this scissor blade was left behind by the person who killed him Now you're going to tell me...who this scissor blade belongs to...Satsuki kiryuin!" Ryuko said then Ash picks up the microphone

"You want to know my name Satsuki...My name...is Ash Ketchum!"

 **that is it chapter 1 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story is the very first time that there was a pokemon and kill la kill crossover. I'll be planning an other one just like with rise of the lost prince if you want more AshXRyuko crossovers stories send your reviews or pm and hope you like Ash's kamui I thought of along with his own scissor blade with the pokeball logo on it now enjoy**


	2. two strikes they might pass out

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 2**

 **two strikes they might pass out**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for nine reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash and Ryuko have now taken out one of the presidents with those mysterious clothing that are alive but have Ryuko found her father's killer yet or was satsuki a wrong killer what challenge are they up against so enjoy chapter 2 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

"And this scissor blade was left behind by the person who killed him Now you're going to tell me...who this scissor blade belongs to...Satsuki kiryuin!" Ryuko said then Ash picks up the microphone

"You want to know my name Satsuki...My name...is Ash Ketchum!"

"Now you're going to tell me! Who's the owner of this scissor. Satsuki Kiryūin?!" Ryuko said

"You said your name is Ryuko Matoi and Ash Ketchum? You're Isshin Matoi's daughter and you're Auran Ketchum's son?" said Satsuki

"You know who our fathers are?!" said Ryuko

"You know my Father what did you done to him?!" suddenly they're starting to get weak

"you two were bleeding to much, Ash and Ryuko."

"We thought you wanted blood." Ash said

"At this rate of blood loss, you two will lose consciousness in five minutes."

"don't sound so calm about it!" Ryuko said they only have 4 minutes to go "They're right Ryuko we must leave" Ash said but seems Ryuko have to agreed with Ash as they looked at satsuki "We'll have a leisurely chat another day Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko said as her and Ash are leaving "Don't let them escape! after them! After them!" uzu said to the students going after them as satsuki stops them

"don't bother."

"m-Milady"

"They'll be back. Leave them be until then." satsuki left

"Lady Satsuki...You're as dazzling as always." said uzu as satsuki was in her throne

"your tea, Miss." as satsuki was enjoying her tea

"Two in those kamui, eh?" she smirked Ash was with Ryuko exhausted on the train "I feel to exhausted already" Ash said as the train stops then he heard three boys "Oh, Wow! It's a nearly naked chick!" Ash got here in time "HEY BACK OFF SHE IS NOT YOURS BEAT IT!" Ash shouted at them as they left Ash was going to help her up but he too collapsed to exhaustion as he was blacked out

(hour ago)

"You pervert! you dare make a move on me knowing that I'm the Kanto Vagabond. the guitar case drifter?" Ryuko shouted while she hit a man that try make a move on her but notice her blade is gone "My scissor! My scissor's gone and where's Ash?" as Mako appeared "Ryuko" she brings her case "Thanks! Be careful. Mako! This perv tried to-"

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dad"? Ryuko realise that's mako's father she hit as she felt shame "I'm so sorry!" she apologise "Wow I really felt that one! You've got a great punch, Miss!" said Mako's father "Of course she does! I owe her and Ash for saving my life!" said Mako as Mataro appeared

"You and Ash were totally bad-ass, swinging those scissors around when you're half-naked except for Ash who wears a black shirt! Nobody in their right mind could dressed like that!" as Ryuko hits him "bite me! it's complicated all right! wait that's right where's Ash?" Ryuko asked

"That hurt Damn it! I was the one who carried you and Ash here!" Mataro said as they heard the door opened

"If belting my husband or Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to belt away! oh, your friend is resting over here" Mako's mother shows Ryuko where Ash was as he was resting she was relieved that he's ok "Hope he wakes up because I want to ask him something" Ryuko said as she looks at her bandage "How did I-" Mako explain "Daddy treated you! you'd never guess it, but he's a back-alley doctor." she points the clinic sign

"If you compare the number of people he's killed versus those he's saved he killed more!" said mako

"that's a bad thing." said Ryuko

"Don't worry about it. the dead ones don't sue you." said the doc as he was pushed aside

"Oh, right! I know It's nothing fancy, but eat all you like!" as his wife brought over dinner "go ahead, Ryuko! don't be shy! It's unidentifiable stuff made into croquettes and unidentifiable stuff in miso soup!" said mako as Ryuko was grossed out

"Oh you! I use only non poisonous ingredients." said her mother

"better dig in before I eat it all!" Mataro said as their dog have appeared and was eating

"Down. Guts! your food is out there!" Mako throws guts out of the window but the window went open and he was back in "We call him Guts 'cause he eats with "gusto" said Mataro

"You were anemic, little lady, so eat up!" as they were eating "Don't just sit there, eat!" said mako as she was filling Ryuko's mouth "thanks but I should see how Ash was doing?" Ryuko was heading to his room to see how he was doing as she sees him up having his lunch "Ash you're up" Ryuko said as Ash sees her "Hi Ryuko I see you're bandaged up" Ash said

"so are you and what are you having there?" she asked him

"Oh, I made this soup on my own I learn it from my friend brock" Ash was having his kind of soup that brock made

"Mind I try it" Ryuko asked him

"sure Ryuko" Ash passed her the bowl as she took a sip of the soup "Ash it's delicious you learn all this from brock" said Ryuko as Ash nodded "Yes from my journey I did" said Ash as Ryuko asked him something

"Ash where are you from?" Ryuko asked him

"I'm from Kanto" said Ash

"really from Kanto" said Ryuko

"Yes but not your kanto i'm from a other reaches of Kanto where living creatures called pokemon live" Ash told her about his home region and his journey to orange islands, jhoto, hoenn, Sinnoh, unova, kalos and aloha he been to learn to be the best like no one ever was "Wow you must have a great journey Ash" said Ryuko who was enjoying hearing his story

(outside the clinic)

"the masses...fools all. they're pigs in human clothing, domesticated by establishment. They must be governed by satsuki kiryuin and Honnouji academy." as it lead to the academy where they were sewing "It is we who shall pave the way to humanity's future. The goku uniforms are weapons meant for that end." as satsuki was looking at the uniforms

"the uniforms that this country makes it's students wear are based on military uniforms." as she was walking "The raised collars on boys' uniforms comes from the army girls' uniforms are just that - naval uniforms. This country is a state that chose to make it's youths wear military uniforms during their education. In which case, we at the Honnouji academy shall treat them as combat uniforms. They shall be symbols of our control over the pigs in humans clothing." Satsuki then talks to one of the sewing club members

"You of the Sewing club are the chosen elite of our human conquest and liberation project. take care as you work"

"thank you for your kind words."

"tennis club president Omiko Hakodate third year class T, reporting as ordered." said Omiko

"How are preparations for the Hokkaido interleague match coming?" said satsuki

"Milady all club members are devoting themselves entirely to training. those northern bumpkin bears will learn down to the marrow of their bones the might of Honnouji academy and Lady satsuki Kiryūin." said Omiko

"This is armed suppression in the quire of an interleague match. if the tennis club is successful, our control of northern japan will be complete Don't fail us." said Uzu

"I understand," as Omiko sees the goku uniform

"This is a tennis-spec, Athleticism- augmenting two star goku uniform A gift from lady satsuki."

"At last, a two star goku uniform of my very own! thank you, milady!"

"carry out your mission." as satsuki left

"without fail, milady! the entire tennis club shall pull together and redoubled it's efforts and train even harder for the interleague match!" said Omiko as satsuki was sitting down

"why do you not wear a goku uniform, miss?" said her butler

"this sword is more sufficient for me."

"perhaps no uniform is worthy of you." satsuki was enjoying her tea at the clinic the whole family was asleep except for Ash and Ryuko as she was looking at her uniform "Hey are you awake?" but there was nothing she hears from it "What the hell are you, Senketsu?" Ryuko said as she remembers how those uniforms came attacked her and Ash

(flashback)

"quit your quibbling you two! All right We'll make you two wear us by force!" as shown the lighting striked at them then reveal their forms "W-what kind of perverted outfit is this?!" said Ryuko

"this is me." said the uniform as Ryuko sees what Ash looked like somehow her face shows a red streak

"Don;t be so matter of fact about it how come the one i'm wearing was fine then you made Ryuko's worse only a pervert can stare!" Ash was frustrated

"Ash was right get off me! come off, damn it!" Ryuko try to get it off of her

"you heard her just get off of Ryuko, you perverted sailor uniform!" then the two crashed on top with much power

"Where'd that power come from Ash?" Ryuko asked

"got no clue Ryuko?" Ash said

"this power is yours and me along with my brother." that voice came from Ash's clothing

"yes we drank your blood and awakened. whenever you two put us on, whenever we are worn by you two, that power will be manifested." said the uniform

"what are you guys?" Ryuko asked

"we don't know"

"You two don't know? you two just finished explaining how you worked!" Ash said

"We are able to explain phenomena that occurring right now. however, there is much that me and my brother do not know." Ash's clothing said

"Our memories...Yes, in your language, you two would say that there are gaps in our memories." said Ryuko's uniform

"you two remember anything?" said Ryuko

"we do know that two men who constructed us, one had a beard, an eye patch, and wore a white lab coat along he stooped, wore sandels had a cane in one hand, and had a mouse with a other had raven hair, an z scar, and wore a black vest with a yellow line, he was younger, wore boots, had a pokeball around his neck, and had a Greninja."

"that could be only one man-my father!" Ryuko thought

"they're talking about other man-my father!" Ash thought

"father?" as the two leaped down to the ground

"yeah, Isshin Matoi. he's my father."

"And Auran Ketchum. he's my father too."

"I'm Ryuko."

"and I'm Ash."

"our fathers made you?"

"But if we have them. we might be able to beat them Ryuko!" Ash said

"Ash you're right and you two are coming with us for a while, Senketsu and Senketsu #2."

"Senketsu"?"

"It's a hassle if we don't have anything to call you two. if it was drinking our blood that woke you two up" said Ryuko

"And Your names are going to be the Senketsu bros-" Ash said

"Fresh blood." said both as they put cloaks on

"Just you wait. satsuki kiryuin!"

(end flashback)

"Ash!, Ryuko! wake up! we have to hurry up and eat breakfast!" said Mako who was panicking as they got ready and use the train Ryuko wants to ask Ash something "Ash mind I ask you where you got that scissor blade from?" Ryuko asked him about his scissor blade he had with him "It belong to my father my mom told me he was a great swordsman with the blade but he left it in my home tells her that as soon as i'm stronger I will use it one day after becoming a pokemon trainer" Ash explained to her as Ryuko understand him them they looked at the gaps

"There's a pretty distinct gap between rich and poor," said Ryuko as mako wakes up from dowsing off

"Well, it's a city ruled by lady satsuki. top-tier students get to put into the exclusive residential area. lower-tier students like us get the slum." said mako

"Your position at school also determines where you live?" Ash said

"Yep! pretty straightforward, huh? Oh, that reminds me. Ash, Ryuko, mom said that if you two lovebirds need a place to-" as there was tennis balls fire at mako in the face "Mom said if you two lovebirds don't have a place to stay!" more balls keep hitting her "you two can stay with us! she's already filled the paperwork!" mako's face was covered with bumps

"is this any-time to be talking about that?!" said Ryuko

"And what's the big idea?!" said Ash

"Ah, you're the transfer student and the punk who was rude to lady satsuki, as I recall. stay out of this I'm girls' tennis club president Omiko hakodate. club member mako mankanshoku has failed to fulfil her club obligations she is being purged as a result" said Omiko

"what did mako do wrong?" said Ryuko

"she skipped yesterday's club practice. our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 million cannonball serves an outsider has no right to complain about internal club polices"

"yesterday? Mako was being held hostage yesterday!" said Ash

"Ash is right of course she didn't come to your stupid practice!" said Ryuko

"the issue is that she was taken hostage without permission."

"girls" as they serve their tennis balls at them

"cut that out, damn it!"

"go on ahead Mako! you'll be expelled if you're late, right?" said Ash

"yeah!" she ran off "thanks a bunch! i'll see you two later. kay?"

"yup!"

"so, you two saying they you lovely couple will take us on?" Omiko said as they heard the last part

"We owe her for a meal and a night's lodging but no me and Ash are just friends." said Ryuko

"yeah and of course we can take you on" said Ash

"How amusing. don't get too full of yourselves lovebirds just because you defeated the boxing club's fukuroda"

"Were gonna make quick work at those goku uniforms of yours!" Ryuko said

"Let's do it, Senketsu bros!" but nothing happened

"hey hey, let's get to it Senketsu bros! Ryuko punches hers

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?!" Ash said to his

"Are you kidding us?!" said Ryuko

"wake up, damn it! hey! what's your problem!" said Ash

"they're talking to their clothes...how thoroughly disappointing die!"

"screw you! there's a reason" as they see the balls hitting them then lost to the river

"what, a love game? no challenge whatsoever..." said Omiko Ash was up and he holds Ryuko as quick as possible "hang on Ryuko you saved my life when fighting that dwarf now I save yours" Ash then sees a more bigger problem "you got to be kidding me" Ash said looking at the fall at the other side the teacher who seem to help them was watching

"oh, dear..." he sees them unconscious by a hour the two have waked up "you two awake Ash and Ryuko?" as they looked at the teacher "wait, aren't you a teacher?" said Ryuko as he looked at them "that's right. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikuru about your crazy extracurricular lessons..." said aikuru as Ash notice Ryuko was not wearing her uniform that made him mad

"Hang on, you didn't undress Ryuko, did you?" Ash said in a anger mood

"Yes Ash, I thought I would teach you two a few things...about your bodies. no need to get angry you think I'm going to take her away from you Ash." but Ash wasn't the only one angry "You perverted son of the bitch!" Ryuko was going to punch him till she was froze

"Wait what?! My body won't move Ash!" Ryuko said

"Hey what did you do to her Aikuru!" Ash glared at him

"calm yourselves."

Ash asked you what did you do?!" shout Ryuko

"Anesthetic acupuncture." Aikuru told them Ash was more angry "I'll punch you for undress Ryuko that's not POLITE TO A LADY!" Ash was going for the punch but he too got froze "come on seriously!" Ash shout as Aikuru brought out something they don't like "You too seem a little-hot-blooded at the moment so i'm going to draw a little" that brings fear in them

"No, don't I hate needles!"

"Don't you dare point that thing at us!" as they took the needles

"Allow me to tell you two why your kamui didn't activate earlier." as he squirt Ryuko's blood to her Senketsu then changes

"More! feed me more!"

"You awake. Senketsu?" said Ryuko

"Ryuko, Ash?"

"dumbass, why didn't you and your brother wake up when we needed you?!" shouted Ryuko

"Now. now, calm down." as he took off his glasses "You two understand now, right?" said Aikuru

"Understand, what?" Ryuko said Ash sees something odd about him he don't like

"Those kamui are awakened by your blood."

"Kamui" you mean those things you keep talking about? Ryuko's sailor uniform and this trench coat, black shirt and pants and what are you doing?" Ash said but Aikuru didn't answer Ash's question as he took off his tie and shirt "they're uniform and clothes constructed by your father, Isshin matoi and auran ketchum, whose power surpasses that of the goku uniforms, only someone who can master wearing them can fight against satsuki kiryuin." said Aikuru

"who the hell are you?" Ryuko said as for Ash who was getting annoyed and angry seems his jealousy just clicked him

"she is not interested in you" Ash said

"Prove to me that you are someone who deserves an answer."

"come again" said Ryuko who was annoyed

"I'll give him a answer if I wasn't froze " Ash said

"the first order of business is tennis club president Omiko Hakodate. if you two can't master those kamui and defeat her, you two don't stand a chance against satsuki kityuin." as he was talking then the blanket was slipping down from Ryuko the bell was alarmed "better get a move on. afternoon classes are starting just as they were now moving Ash grabbed the blanket and covered Ryuko "thanks Ash." Ryuko thanked him as Ash was turning red then went back looking at Aikuru going to punch him till he gives them gloves

"use these seki tekko from now on. they will make it easy for you two to provide them with blood."

"Fine we'll pound that tennis club president psycho into the dirt and then you're going to tell us everything we need to know." Ash grabbed his seki tekko and was heading out "your friend seem jealous of what's happening Ryuko" Aikuru said as Ryuko never knew he was jealous as they are heading back to the academy the tennis girls were hitting targets as Omiko serve a powerful hit

"Looking good, Hakodate."

"Thank you, it is all thanks to this tennis-spec goku uniform I received from lady satsuki. the tennis club shall subjugate Hokkaido without fail." said Omiko then her and uzu were watching mako tied up and get beating by tennis balls

"what's that about?"

"we have an unmotivated club member, so we are purging her." but mako was saved

"Not so fast, people!"

"Ash!, Ryuko!" mako said

"do you people ever heard of don't hit girl" said Ash

"the transfer student and a punk." said uzu

"you two come for another beating?"

"as if!" said both

"This time, We're gonna knock you all" Ash said

"Let's do this Senketsu bros!" as they activate their seki tekko then they have now transform to their forms by providing them their blood "She looks both painful and embarrassing you masochistic exhibitionist!" said Omiko

"Hey bite us! Ryuko is not an exhibitionist you psychopath!" Ash said

"Quit splitting hairs. let's begin with this punk 11o million serves!" as they did the 110 million serves at Ash but Ryuko saves him in time by cutting the balls "fault you two disqualified transfer student and punk!" said uzu

"what?!" said both

"True, you evaded hakodate's attack but slicing balls in half is against the rules in a match in other words, you two won the fight but lost the match!" they were confused "Listen up! what you two standing on is a tennis court! which means that you two can't won if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis!" said uzu which they;re standing in the court

"Hey! why are you getting all picky now? what about yesterday?" said Ryuko

"that was yesterday!"

"this is crazy! when we were boxing we-"

"it doesn't matter you're disqualified!" said uzu

"no they won!" mako just appeared "Ash Ryuko won! they won!" she said

"what?"

"they rescued me! they may lost the match, but they won with friendship! winning with friendship means winning at life! if you're going to be like that, you leave them no choice! Ash and Ryuko will win even in tennis! even in tennis! they'll win!" said mako

"will this is awkward" Ash thought

"So, you're saying that yu two want to face me, tennis club president Omiko hakodate in a tennis match?"

"here! do your best, Ash and Ryuko!" said mako as they looked at her then smiled

"all right, All right...Let's do this" as the audience has arrived "special rules! the match is one game decide who serves first!" said the ref "i'm watching Ash and Ryuko" said mako as Omiko made her decision "they are rookies i'll let them decide" said Omiko "we'll take you up on that and go ahead and serve, then!" as Ryuko served first then Omiko hits the ball

"weak!" as it hits to their side Ash hits back

"he's fast!"

"Ash, Ryuko that was awesome!" said mako as Omiko then hits a spike Ryuko tried to get it but broke her racket and hits the spike

"love fifteen!"

"not bad."

"I'm just getting warmed up. you're only now beginning to learn the might of the tennis-spec, athleticism-augmenting two star goku uniform I received from lady satsuki!" as they start again but Omiko won again "that won't work this time!" as Ryuko serves again while ash was irritated by those men staring at Ryuko made him more angry but Ryuko was hit to the spikes

"that happened because I anticipated that you would do that." said Omiko

"ok psycho let's try that again!" Ash helps Ryuko out of the wall

"Okay Ash, we put our own special touch on this one!" said Ryuko as she let's Ash do the serve as he used his power to boost up the serve "here we go!" as he hits his racket was shatter to pieces

"fault!"

"oh, come on! no matter how they try they keep losing "double fault! love forty!" mako was asleep then wakes up "Ash, Ryuko. this is your last shot!" said mako "what's a matter transferred student and punk? hurry up and serve!" said Omiko as senketsu has a idea

Ash, Ryuko, use the scissor blades! only them can withstand our strength!"

"got it!" said both

"mako! our scissors!" said Ash as mako throws them

"catch!" as they caught it then used the thread to tie around them

"right, then...this'll work Ash!"

"I agreed more Ryuko!"

"you two can't be serious!" said Omiko as uzu was going to say fault but satsuki shown up

"It;s all right play along, hakodate. show them the power of your two-star."

"yes milady"

"as you wish!"

"Satsuki kiyuin you're watching from on high issuing orders to your lackeys same as always."said Ryuko

"It's creepy." Ash said

"you agreed the same thing too Ash i'm surprised"

"you two are going to show me just how much of those kamui's power can tap into."

"you know those things are called kamui. no offense" Ash said to Senketsu 2

"none takin"

"not so fast. you're opponent is over there" said satsuki

"I;m going to use you two as a live-fire exercise to loosen up for the Hokkaido away series!" said Omiko as Ash and Ryuko are ready

"show us what you got, then!"

(don't loose your way)

Ash and Ryuko serve as it was strong Omiko was holding on for the ball "On the court, can only count on yourself" as she hits it but saw them in terror in her face "nobody gets it as they hit her racket three times in the face Omiko was send flying then crashes to the wall with spikes send flying and tthey cut them Omiko was coming back then they made a slash together her uniform was destroyed then a fibre went in their Senketsus

"you did it Ash and Ryuko!" said mako

"Oh, dear. it looks like the match can't go on hey Ash," said Ryuko

"you said it Ryuko and nice move" Ash said as Ryuko blused but they have one problem

"don't get too full of yourselves bitch and bastard," said uzu as Ash has his blade ready

"how about beware yourself." Ash said

"Wait, sanageyama. the victor of the match is those two." said satsuki who just shown

"Lady satsuki!"

"so are you going to tell Ryuko? are you the scissor blade woman?' Ash said as her sword strikes Senketsu

"what?!"

"if you wish to know the answer. ask the question with your skill!"

"Ash, if you and Ryuko going to fight, win within two minutes otherwise, you two are going to pass out again." said Senketsu 2

"that's because you and your brother drank too much blood! as Ash sees satsuki using her sword to strike Ryuko again Ash used his blade to help "the pressure's incredible...Ash's spirit is Amazing" Ryuko thought as they retreat

"mark our words next time, we'll finish this once and for all!" as they disappeared

"forgive me, milady I underestimated the transferred student and the punk."

"hakodate is demoted to a no star, as for Hokkaido set up interleague match to the sumo club. as I expected, a kamui is most formidable to think it could turn away my blade...I shall remember this day, Ryuko matoi but I underestimated you Ash Ketchum seems you defending her I too shall remember this day!" satsuki said as she puts her sword away

(outside the academy)

Ash, Ryuko and Mako are in the train once again "Man I'm all worn out" Ash said as Ryuko walks over to him "Ash about what you did back there fighting satsuki and save me from the fall I want to say thanks you're amazing" said Ryuko

"oh well your welcome Ryuko" said Ash as he was blushing

 **that is it chapter 2 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story and I also want to wish lavelle130 a happy birthday. I'll be planning an other one like the inspired by rise of the lost prince if you want more AshXRyuko crossovers stories send your reviews or pm and hope you like the kamui Ash and Ryuko had are brothers on this chapter now enjoy**


	3. Ash vs satsuki the clash of junketsu

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ash vs. Satsuki clash of junketsu**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for fourteen reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash and Ryuko have now taken out one of the presidents once again with the help of the Senketsu bros but satsuki is not done with them yet what plan dose she have for them and what challenge are they up against so enjoy chapter 2 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

"I was simply entranced by that outfit's beauty." Satsuki's voice was heard by a memory of her childhood as she was entranced by what appeared to be a other uniform but white then a hand from a unknown man was showed "My father said to me." the words he said to her was "this will be your wedding dress." as she went close to it "I could hardly wait, when I grew up I would be able to wear that outfit. I merely yearned for it. at the time, I had no idea what wedding dress "Implied. the of that outfit was junketsu- "purity" as junketsu was actually a kamui stared at satsuki "I was still an ignorant little girl back then." as her memory fled to her teenager self staring from the top of the tower

"It's unthinkable that two have beat me to the punch. but Ash Ketchum he has great skills he could be useful for the future..." her eyes closed but she didn't say a word of what future did she mean "if he refused I shall do it by force." she said in her thought in the Honnouji academy "the hitler cabinet was inaugurated on January 10. 1933. afterwards, it pursued a dictatorial system, and with the death of president Hindenburg in august of the following year." turns out class once again was started by Aikuru Ash was not impressed of seeing him neither does Ryuko but mako was still sleeping "Hitler became head of state, which completed the transition to that system." after class ended Ash and Ryuko were following Aikuru just as he turned left he was gone

"Wha-? where'd he disappear to Ash?" said Ryuko not so happy

"I just wanted to punch that face of his for undressing you does he have respect to girls" Ash said who was still not pleased of yesterday's fiasco

"Wow Ash I never knew you cared so much of me when you're angry with that guy" said Ryuko who was surprised of Ash for showing feelings of what Aikuru did which Ash turns away hiding his red face

"yeah that's what...friends do" Ash said

"Ash! Ryuko!" said mako who was leaping again lucky Ryuko caught her in time

"Where are you two wandering on to by yourselves." said mako as they saw a note

"see me after school where we met before - Aikuru Mikisugi" they're not happy as the crumbled that note

"that bastard!" said both

"wait I get it are you two dating" said Mako as they blushed

"No, no not like that we need to go see ya" said Ash as they left but mako was still smiling

"those two make a lovely couple" said mako as Ash and Ryuko met Aikuru at the same building

"It's a big problem, you looking at me with such passion in your eyes at school. It'd be bad for both of us if word spread that you and I were too close, right Ryuko?" said Aikuru but Ash was not happy as he grabbed Aikuru "Who and who? there's some jokes that just cool to say but I will not let you say that to Ryuko!" said Ash

"you and Ryuko are quite naïve when it comes to this subject Ash and no wonder you had a crush on him Ryuko." Aikuru said as Ash puts him down while him and Ryuko were blushing again "Not true we are just friends when we met at the lemon stand." Ash said trying to keep his secret to himself so was Ryuko "Ash is right all we want was for you to tell us who the hell you are and why the hell you know about Senketsu bros" said Ryuko

"Our deal was to that you would tell me and Ryuko if we beat up that hakodate chick from the tennis club, remember." said Ash

"A man;s word is only good on the day it's made. the next day, well..." said Aikuru as Ash and Ryuko bring out their blades as he takes off his glasses

"Life fiber."

"huh?"

"It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own the fabric of the one star goku uniforms is 10% fibers, two star contain 20%. these special fibers enhance human strength and draw out special abilities." Aikuru as it hits those two

"Now that you mention it..." Ryuko remembered how two fibers went to her and Ash

"that was a life fiber?" said Ash

"however, there exist in this world outfits woven entirely of life fibers. these are kamui." Aikuru said to them

"Our Senketsu our one of them" as they looked at them

"the only people who know the secret of the fibers are the kiryuin clan and your fathers, Auran ketchum and Isshin matoi. the kiyuin clan must have attacked the Kamui be possessed and keep the secret for themselves." said Aikuru

"how do you know all this?" said Ryuko

"I hate the kiryuins' despotism, too. I was working with dr. matoi and Auran ketchum to try to twart rhier plans for world domination. after they died, I received a letter. they had sent it before they died." Aikuru walked over to the burned mansion as he opened the letter "When me and my friend Auran die, give you to know what to my daughter and Auran's son. it's just like dead leaves in the forest," huh?" as Aikuru was searching everywhere at the lower level "Dead leaves in the forest..." he starts digging then found them

"So our meeting Senketsu bros was set up by you, then?" said Ash

"thanks to you two coming to the mansion. I was able to provide the perfect meeting spot." said Aikuru

"So like we thought, it was satsuki kiryuin chick that killed my father?" said Ryuko Ash then was more frustrated by Aikuru again who was making a move on Ryuko since he notice the pink streaks on her

"I can't say for sure."

"fine, then. We'll beat it out of her with our own two hands Ash." said satsuki as Ash nodded

"I went undercover at Honnouji academy to try to discover what kiryuins are up to. At school, you, Ash and I are teacher and students don't make contact without taking precautions. of course, You're more than welcome to cross that line here." said Aikuru as Ash swings his blade now that his jealousy was more trouble to him

"By "that line" you mean the border between her and death?" Ash said

"you're a 17 year old who doesn't know how to jike and I see you my friend are jealous because making a move on Ryuko, I see." said Aikuru

"I'm heading out anyway and i'm not jealous" Ash lied as he went out Ryuko want to talk to him after one thing to ask

"One more thing. When Senketsu awakens, why does he turn into that sleazy, midriff-baring number?"

"chalk that up to your father's tastes."

"Y-you're kidding!"

"I'd hate to think that, anyway. there's a lot I don't know understand about kamui. either. you and your "boyfriend" have to find answers yourself." Aikuru said as Ryuko have turned red

"Look mind your own business ok Ash was a friend" she lied because she was hiding her blush "Ryuko I can tell that he likes you more than a friend if you talk to him again give him this letter his father made he want me to give it to him if you don't mind" Aikuru said as he passed her the letter

(Honnouji academy sewing laboratory)

"This is a five star goku uniform whose weave is 50% life fibres"

"commence sewing!" as they were start sewing

"#1 button location confirmed!-don't inhale the dust!"

"commencing sleeve length alternations. modifying side vent shape."

"chest adjustment complete. activation of life fiber confirmed. don't let go of those chains!" just as the five star goku uniform was too much "crap! one star security!" as the security came "fire all tranquillizer rounds!" just as they fire the subject was rampaging kike a gorilla and attacks them but was later stopped

"Analysis complete." as he was punched by the chest then the subject was back to normal

"Thanks for the save, inumuta."

"It was your decision to stop at the test fitting stage. all I did was unravel those threads."

"still, i'm not sure we could have beaten if a three star like you hadn't been here."

"simply by increasing the life fiber count to 50%, control is lost to this extent."

"it's hard to believe that some are able to wear a kamui, which are entirely composed of the life fibers. however, if that matoi-girl and ketchum-boy's uniforms are kamui. then..."

(Kiryūin manor)

"then lady satsuki is sure to take action." inumuta thought as satsuki have arrived to the manor from the copter "welcome home, mistress satsuki." as she was walking towards the the lab "Please wait, milady! I can't allow anyone past here, even you!" said the security "stand aside." said satsuki "we can't do that, milady." satsuki then hits the two security guards as she was walking through

"I don't have time to waste speaking to fools." as the doors are opened to the same, secret laboratory that holds junketsu as she walks over then placed her hand on the scanner as it opens "I've come for you, junketsu." sais satsuki "soroi! how could you stand there and allow this to happen?!" said kuroido who had shown up "well, well. if it isn't master kuroido." said soroi

"Lady satsuki, your mother has expressly forbidden the removal of that outfit. please return it at once."

"I can't do that."

"this won't do at all. I am takiji kuroido, steward to this Kiryūin family, and have been entrusted with the care of this manor in their absence. even if you are the young lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior."

"cannot allow it? who do you think you are talking to" as she removes her clothing "It's time for the lady of the house to get changed. Leave me you shameless fool." she said to kuroido

"Lady satsuki, surely you don't mean to try to wear the kamui!"

"for me, there is no "try" she grabs it "All that I do is an inevitable step to fulfill my ambition."

"but if you put that on now, there is no guarantee you will survive it!"

"calm yourself! clothing exists to be worn!" as she cuts her finger "come, junketsu this red blood is the eternal vow between you and I. the red thread of our covenant!" as the blood was pouring on to junketsu then comes to life and jumps on satsuki

"Lady satsuki!"

"hold your tongues and watch! ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! all you do is nothing more than the shallow thinking of little people! No one on this earth can do something before satsuki Kiryūin! even a kamui is a mere garment! and I...will make it bow to my will!" as the transformation has just started meanwhile at the clinic

"Okay, bedtime, bedtime, bedtime!"

"Yes, let's, dad"

"if we stay up, the newer bill goes up and you get hungry again, so sleeping's the only way to go!"

"you got that right dad!" said Mataro

"good night!" said both

"I'm sorry, I only have mako's hand me downs." said mako's mother

"t-thank you Ma'am."

"I mean it, you two are welcome to stay as long as you like but you don't mind of sharing a room together." she said as Ash don't like the sound of that "Yeah ma'am I don't think Ryuko doesn't want me sharing a room with her she might call me a pervert I could sleep at the outside roof" Ash said but Ryuko don't like that idea of his going to the outside roof

"No, Ash I would love to share a room with you who gives you a idea I might call you a pervert Ash?" Ryuko said

"well...I" Ash was nervous

"Ash it's ok you are a kind person I love to share a room with you" Ryuko was kind to Ash she never been kind to other boys but Ash was different makes her heart feel something about him. Ash then smiled "thanks Ryuko I should carry my stuff over to our room" as Ash left "I'm surrounded by these loafers and deadbeats so i'd be thrilled to have a girl and a kind young man like you around." Mako's mother said

"Ash and I really appreciate it..."

"Mako says that you and Ash saved her from a pummeling by the tennis club this time, becoming essentially naked in the progress but Ash becoming stronger not "essentially more like "pretty much" "Ryuko, are you a you know? do you enjoy putting your naked body on display trying to get Ash's attention?"

"No, It's not like that at all! it's pretty embarrassing and Ash never stares at my naked body he is kind, polite, he helps others and I...found him cute" that word came out of her mouth "It seems you are falling in love with him since mako told me how he saved you from satsuki" she said

"Well...I do like him a lot but what if he doesn't love me at all" said Ryuko

"you don't know that he could be in love with you just wait till time comes"

"yes but he also hate to see me get undressed in front of people." said Ryuko as mako shown up "Yeah, you'd never waer a getup like that if you didn't enjoy it! Ash was also angry when boys stare at you made him going to murder someone! I wanna try it, too!" said mako as Ryuko smiled knowing she had a friend but what her and her mother said could be true that she's in love with Ash but she decides to keep her crush on him as secret she was ready to change but see Ash coming over

"oh, your going to get changed Ash" said Ryuko

"I was but I let ladies first" Ash said as Ryuko was surprised of him

"you're such a gentleman Ash" said Ryuko as Ash was blushing while turning away Ryuko knew he was blushing but went in to get changed as she took her skirt down the starts lifting her shirt till Ash heard Mataro and his dad opened the door

"oopsie!" that got Ash so angry like a magmortar was on a rampage

"YOU PERVERTS LEAVE RYUKO FOR SOME PRIVACY!" Ash beats them up like really hard and strong like a fighting type pokemon does "I THOUGHT IT WAS STRANGE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BED EARLY! IT WAS TO PEEP AT RYUKO?!" Ash was still beating them

"that was the plan!" they said as Ash took care of it by tying them up "there try to get out of that for punishment" Ash calm down now as he walks in

"wow you two look great! you too look so good in pajamas!" said mako

"cut it out." as they put their kamui away but felt something

"what's wrong?"

"the surface, it feels rough."

"ew, those uniforms has goose bumps!"

"It has goose bumps?" said both

"doesn't feel like it?" as Senketsu bros felt something

"what the hell?" said Ryuko as they were ready for sleep Ryuko then looks at Ash "Hey Ash thanks for taking care of the problem I hate perverts" said Ryuko thanked Ash for the help "It was nothing really just glad to help" said Ash as he was ready to sleep so did Ryuko "what was that feeling I felt I think things are going to change tomorrow?" Ash thought as he was asleep

they have arrived to the Honnouji academy Ryuko yawn as they arrived "What's wrong, Ryuko?" said mako while walking "Didn't get enough sleep because it felt like something bad was going to happen." said Ryuko as they were heading in as they notice something different as the shine appeared at the top satsuki was waiting for them

"Satsuki kiryuin!" said Ash

"You two come, Ryuko Matoi and Ash ketchum." said satsuki

"to what do we owe the honor of this grand welcome? Here you are, going to the trouble of waiting for us, what brought this on?" said Ryuko as satsuki was coming down the stairs "It was you two who said that next time we met, you would settle matters once and for all, remember?" said satsuki

"How very conscientious of you. Ash, Mako, stand back." said Ryuko

"Kay! Like they say, having your health, that's the important thing!" said Mako as Ash does not like how Ryuko is going to fight her by herself

"Ryuko are you sure you want to do this alone without me" Ash said

"Yes Ash I got this don't worry" said Ryuko as satsuki has made it down "Rejoice, Ryuko Matoi. You will be the first offering to my junketsu." said satsuki "Junketsu..."purity" is there anything about you that's pure?" said Ryuko as Ash sees something wasn't right about her uniform where she has her hand to the arm "Allow me to show you." as she activated something that pierce her skin that made her changed

"Life fibre override, kamui junketsu!" said satsuki as the one star uniform students clap

"what the hell?!" Ryuko was stunned

"she has a kamui too that must be why our kamui were feeling strange last night" Ash thought

"that's right, this is my junketsu. you two aren't the only ones in possession of the kamui." said satsuki

"Uh-oh. Little Miss Satsuki went and brought something dangerous to show and tell." said Aikuru

"Let's do it, Senketsu!" as she transformed the students stare at her made Ash more steam thinking of murdering those perverts "the reason you were afraid yesterday is because you and your brother sensed that thing?" said Ryuko

"Ryuko, I feel I should warn you." your opponent is more powerful than you are." said Senketsu

"gee, thanks for your concern." as they are face to face then a power blast of wind occurred

"this blast of the wind is from their willpower? interesting!" Ash said

"Ash you must help Ryuko I fear she won't survive this" said Senketsu 2

"It's impressive, I'll admit but if you mentally, it's all over!" Ryuko then was ready to fight satsuki she waved her sword as powerful like the wind pushes her not to mention the students Ryuko was feeling a injury the two began to strike each other blade to blade as blood was flying all over "be careful. you should avoid blood loss as much as possible. You'll lose consciousness more quickly." said Senketsu

"you don't have to tell me that!" as she dodges then makes a strike but satsuki blocks it

"Damn" Ash said

"Magnificent!" satsuki never felt that kind of power as she knocks Ryuko then pushes her to the building that strong "Ryuko!" Ash shouted as satsuki was coming to her "truly fantastic...This is the power of a kamui! you have all this power at your disposal, and that is all you can do matoi?!" as she climbs up then makes a land "What did you say-" Ryuko didn't finish as she was punched

"if that case, you're nothing but a mindless lump of flash squeezed into that kamui! then what are you?!" said Ryuko was fighter her

"I'm nothing like you! I've already mastered the art of wearing my kamui! Of wearing junketsu!" satsuki said as Ryuko was getting weaker "This is bad, Ryuko. if this keeps up. you'll pass out from blood loss in five minutes." said Senketsu

"Is that all you ever talk about? stop drinking so much blood, then!" said Ryuko as satsuki is walking towards her

"I cannot be donned by you unless I drink your blood."

"what?"

"when you wear me and I am put on by you, that is when the power manifests. but you have yet to put me on."

"I'm wearing you right now! you're drinking my blood and I'm dying of embarrassment! what more do you want from me?!"

"don't get worked up that outburst just cost you 15 seconds." as Ryuko looks behind as satsuki strike her again as she was send flying and crashes to the ground "That's it, I'm done..." as she changes back "Senketsu...why?" Ryuko was weakened as satsuki arrived and grabbed by her hair "How pathetic, the kamui saved you from passing out from blood loss? but in a dormant kamui, you may as well be naked." said satsuki

"I'm not sure how I feel about being laughed at by you in that exhibitionist getup..." as Ryuko was toss

"exhibitionist? nonsense! this is the form in which a kamui is able to unleashed the most power! the fact that you are embarrassed by the values of the masses only proves how small you are! if it means fulfilling her ambitions, satsuki kiryuin. will show neither shame nor hesitation. even if she bares her breasts for all the world to see! my actions are utterly pure!" as satsuki was ready to strike Ryuko to death suddenly Ash came and saved Ryuko by blocking her strike with his scissor blade

"What!"

"Don't you dare hurt my friend you one ugly bitch!" Ash said as she was pulled back by his strong blast of wind

"Ash what are you doing?" Ryuko said

"Let me fight her Ryuko you need to rest I can't see you risk your life at 5 minutes of blood loss" Ash said as Ryuko was amazed that Ash was saving her this time seeing him going to fight satsuki had touched her heart satsuki looked at him with a murder look as mako came

"Ash you're going to fight her" said mako

"Yes Mako but i'm going to embarrass myself for this" said Ash as Ryuko then was confused by hearing what Ash meant by embarrass himself

"Ketchum! your immaturity causes people to sprout garbage! you have disappointed matoi and mako your life"

"My life no! it ain't nonsense for someone was thinking that you're purity to me you are nothing like spoil rotten brat that wants power" Ash said

"Ash." said Senketsu 2

(Ash Greninja sun and moon theme)

"Yeah! hope it works." as Ash pierce himself more as he was reaching to his transforming just like satsuki but his black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever, I finally get it now, I need to be upgraded and i'll hate myself for this. putting on a kamui means becoming one with it!" as he still wears his pants as he then finishes his transformation

"Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as they see his form more stronger "Ash wow!" Ryuko said in her thoughts as Ash charges at satsuki "He's fast!" satsuki sa they strike each other of their blades "I feel It! this the real version of you and your brother Senketsu 2!" ash said bas he looks at his kamui :this is our power mine and yours Ash." said Senketsu 2 as they keep fighting her in more speed, agility, strength in Ash

"the reason you were drinking so much of mine and Ryuko's blood is because I haven't realise the true power neither dose Ryuko because she rejected your brother out of her embarrassment! the more my heart was closed the more you yearned for a blood connection!" said Ash

"That's right Ash now win this!" said Senketsu 2

"Let's do it!" Ash made his scissor blade more longer

"scissor blade decapitation mode!" shouted Ash

"no way he knows that mode" Ryuko said amazed as Ash was ready to make a strike but satsuki dodge it in time "Damn it I really staring to hate you!" Ash said to her as she gets up "you and this fight has finally become interesting ketchum!" as the two were face to face as they clashed their blades but been causing so many blast of winds that made students keep flying

"Now ugly you're going to tell me, satsuki kiryuin! was it you that killed Ryuko's father?!" said Ash want answers

"What good will knowing that do you?" satsuki said

"I don't know! but not knowing who did it, doesn't sit right!" Ash does a punch right at her face and made a crater at the wall

"Go Ash beat that bitch up yeah!" Ryuko was cheering for Ash

"I have nothing to say to someone as devoid of aspirations as you and this is for punching my face and call me ugly bitch!" as she kicked him then made a other crater

"Ok ugly the way you talk pisses me off!" Ash makes a final blow

"that is totally fine by me!" as her and ash clashed by the strength of their blades made a massive explosion so strong the wind blows everything as it clears Ash and satsuki were still up but Ash sees his arm was bleeding bad

"me and Ryuko are gonna crush them!" said Ash

"what?"

"we don't know what you're thinking, but we're gonna take a lofty crap you sprout about ambition and aspirations, and crush every last one of 'em. that oughta loosen your lips a little." Ash said as satsuki smirked

"how amusing ketchum. you and matoi going to crush my abitions, are you?" as she was walking up the stairs then turns around "Honnouji academy is my kingdom! if you say you and matoi will topple it all hen I accept your challenge! beginning tomorrow, all clubs will be after your heads! do you two still think you two can win?" said satsuki as Ryuko came to Ash's side

"you bet your ass he will." said Ryuko

"as you wish, then defeat eac and every student who comes after you two! if you do, then junketsu and I will face you two again."

"and if we win, you're gonna tell us everything." said Ash

"we're agreed, then."

"you're on."

"one thing ketchum if you loose you will join me for one choice"

"believe there's no chance of me loosing" Ash said as they left the academy Ryuko then looks at Ash "Hey Ash I want to say sorry for me going to face her without you that's stupid I did" Ryuko apologies to Ash as he looks at her

"Hey it's not your fault Ryuko bad things happen and about me facing satsuki I..." Ash was paused as Ryuko hugged him with a smile "thank you for saving my life Ash you really are amazing" Ryuko thanked Ash for saving her as he was turning red

"Oh...you're welcome Ryuko" Ash said what was embarrassing for him his shirtless or blushing

 **that is it chapter 3 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story and I also want to thank Lord Ashwood the 42nd and** **lavelle130 for this chapter . I'll be planning an other one like the inspired by rise of the lost prince if you want more AshXRyuko crossovers stories send your reviews or pm and hope you like how Ash was facing satsuki and junketsu with the ash Greninja theme from sun and moon on this chapter now enjoy**


	4. Dawn of a miserable morning

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dawn of a miserable morning**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 22 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash and Ryuko have a one on one match against satsuki and her kamui name junketsu now this chapter might lead them to more problems of the miserable morning Ryuko will have and what will happen enjoy chapter 4 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

in the blackest limbo there were stars shining as Senketsu had appeared but in fear"Don't...Please, don't! Don't!" then he was been slash to pieces "Senketsu!" shouted Ryuko as she wakes up from her sleep but she's not the only one "Ryuko...are you okay?" she sees Ash was up and asked her she was ok "Yeah Ash I had a nightmare that's about it?" said Ryuko till they heard the alarm and Mako was awake "We're late, We're late, We're late, We're late! Hurry up and get dressed too, Ryuko and Ash!" said Mako who was getting ready "What am I gonna do, What am I gonna do?!" she was panicking "Calm down, Mako!" said Ryuko but she was still continuing panicking "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" she said

"It's 4AM." said Ash as they heard a voice "Help me! Help me, I'm being murdered!" they see Senketsu being washed up by Mrs. mankanshoku "Mako, your lunch is ready and waiting in the kitchen!" said Mrs. mankanshoku as Ryuko was panicked "Senketsu!" said Ryuko who was staring at the horror Senketsu was in" Good morning Ryuko!" said Mrs. mankanshoku with a smile "good morning... Wait, that's my uniform!" said Ryuko about her uniform "I know! it was filthy, so i'm giving it an extra-through cleaning!" said mrs. mankanshoku "M-Ma'am, Ryuko can take it from here, so don't-" but Ash was cut off

"nothing doing! what is the duty of the student? to go to school! What is the duty of the housewife? to do laundry!" she said while ringing him then beats it to dry "Is that clear? Now, hurry up and eat breakfast! you'll be late for school!" said mrs. mankanshoku "But I can't go to school without that uniform..." said Ryuko means lot trouble "Oh, great now how will Ryuko fight without her Senketsu?" Ash thought as they heard the alarm "Oops. I forgot to panic! today's the big day, Ryuko!" said Mako as Ryuko and Ash looked "Big day?" said both

"what?! Ryuko, you're on "that day"?!" said dr. mankanshoku and Mataro

"you're fine in your PJs, just move!" said mako

"we'll drop off your uniform later" said dr. mankanshoku as they see Ash is not going anywhere "No way you two I know what will happen and I ain't going to let you two drop off her uniform" said Ash as they were surprised that Ash is staying so he can give Ryuko her Senketsu "go ahead Ryuko and mako i'll catch up till then i'll have Senketsu be delivered" said Ash Ryuko knew she can trust him with that "Okay Ash and thanks" she smiled as they left "my Ash you're so kind to help Ryuko by going to drop off her uniform quite a gentleman way" said mrs. mankanshoku

"hey I just glad to help" said Ash

"we could deliver it to her Ash" said Mataro Ash knew he's lying "you want me to punch you to the moon!" said Ash that made Mataro nervous "n...n..no" he said Mataro as Ash sees Ryuko and mako were dragged away by the students that was like a ocean "well this has gone weirder" said Ash as he sees Senketsu being ironed "Ryuko! Ryuko! that's surprisingly pleasant. the wrinkles... The wrinkles are melting away... Melting away..." said Senketsu as he was relaxing "well that will keep him calm down" said Ash as Senketsu then speaks in Ash's mind

"true that will keep my brother calm" said Senketsu 2

"what's with this mass migration?" said Ryuko

"there is a day when all of Honnouji academy's No-stars put thier entire youth on the line when they go to school. that day has dawned! today is that day! this is no-late day!" said mako as Ryuko was confused "No-late day what the heck is that?" she asked as she sees the side of the town break then ira shows up "I can see that you are confused Ryuko matoi!" said Ira as Ryuko sees him "You're that elite four jerk-" said Ryuko "Disciplinary Committee Chair and one of Honnouji academy's elite four'! Ira Gamagoori!" said Ira

Allow me to explain! No-Late Day is a school event that comes once a semester, in which the disciplinary committee springs surprises on slacker no-star students to whip them into shape! when the siren goes off in the slums at 4AM, no-star students must evade the traps that the disciplinary committee built with all the technology at our disposal and make it to school by the time the first period bell rings at 8:30AM! and in the event that they arrive late, they are expelled on the spot, so-WHAT THE HELL?!" as he sees Ryuko in her PJs

"what manner of slacker outfit is that?! and where's the punk?!" said ira as Ryuko was embarrassed

"My kamui's in the laundry! Ash will come with it soon!" said Ryuko

"spare me your excuses. leaving for school in a slovenly outfit like that is a mortal insult to both academy and lady satsuki!" he said

"Is it, though?! Ryuko was asleep until just now! it's perfectly normal for sleeping people to wear pajamas! no one can laugh at that! or do you mean to say that you dress like that when YOU sleep, Gamagoori?" said mako

"no I sleep in the nude."

"You'll catch cold if you sleep in the buff! if you were sick, could you work in your fullest potential in an emergency?"

"no"

"please wear pajamas like everyone else when you sleep!"

"what is your name?"

"second year class k. Mako mankanshoku! the pattern on my favorite pajamas is one mr. Fuji two hawks, and the eggplants!"

"mankanshoku you say? I'll remember that." then Ira looks at Ryuko "Matoi I couldn't care less what you happen wearing right now! but do you think you can reach the school without your punk boyfriend and your kamui?" as he pushes the button "behold the disciplinary committee mighty barrier!" as they see the barrier "shocker! look, Ryuko! it's like the whole city's been turned into an amusement park! I've never seen anything like this! And there's only 3 hours to go until theour first class Ryuko Ash better hurry soon! said mako then she now gets it "the people at this school sure love to hear themselves talk. All right, fine you're on." as she brings out her blade

"I'm gonna bust through every last one of the traps you bozos made!" said Ryuko

"As you wish! students. commence commute! forward march! oh, if that punk doesn't shown up at 8:30AM he will be expelled forever!" he said but bad way "Ash, you better get there soon or you'll be late" said Ryuko as the students were marching to the barrier "Mako, don't get separated!" said Ryuko but there was trap set at those stairs all of the students were sliding down then Ryuko and mako were safe thanks to her scissor blade then notice who was there "A trap right off the bat, huh?" said Ash as he used his scissor blade

"Ash good timing" said Ryuko

"whoa you were fast where's Ryuko's uniform?" said Mako

"Mataro has it holding it in the bag i'll give to ryuko later right now we must get to class" said Ash

"Ash is right mako"

"but i'm falling!" Mako shout

"up you go!" as they throw her up to the checkpoint then Ash sees Ira for the first time "Congratulations on passing the first checkpoint and you had made it Ketchum!" said Ira As Ash on the other hand "You're the big guy himself give me a break" Ash said but Ira don't like his attitude "Well Ash this just getting started" said Ryuko as Ira continue "I neglected to mention that use of the no-star commuter cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! And now gentlemen, until we meet again at school!" said Ira

"There's another 999 of these to go! That's more than usual!" said Mako

"He's screwing with us." said Ryuko

"I say we find 'em All come on Mako!" said Ash as they bumped to someone new "Ow, that hurts so much!" said the student as mako recognise her "That's our classmate Maiko Ogure!" said Mako

"Are you okay?" said Ryuko

"Your arm is hurt!" said Ash

"Why, It's Mankanshoku! and you're Matoi, the transfer student and You're ketchum, the new student! yes I hurt my arm in the trap just now. but I'll live!" said Maiko was getting up "I can't give up over something like this!" but she keeps falling "Hey, don't overdo it!" said Ryuko as Mako looks at her friends "Hey, Ash, Ryuko. Since Maiko is hurt, Let's take her with us to school!" said Mako

"No! I can't let you! I'd only slow you down!" said Maiko

"Oh, okay. We'll go on ahead, then. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" said Ryuko

"the pain! Hang in there, Maiko if anyone can make it on her own, it's you"

"Ryuko! A..." Mako was cut off

"She's coming with us" Ash said as Ryuko and Mako were surprised even Maiko "Ash are you sure?" Ryuko said as Ash nodded "Yes were I come from we never leave anyone that was injured behind then we're no better then those guys at the Honnouji academy Ryuko" Ash said as Ryuko was thinking and amazed at the same time as she smiled "For crying out loud...putting on a brave face act, eh?" said Ryuko as Ash helps Maiko up "Hold on tight. We'll go to school together." said Ash as Mako was happy

"Yay! you're the best friend ever Ash" said Mako

"Thank you, Ketchum and Matoi!" said Maiko

"Don't sweat it, I don't hate girls who push themselves to be strong." said Ryuko

"Ash, Ryuko look at that!" said Mako as she points up "Is that the 2nd checkpoint up ahead?" as they see the bigger problem "How the heck do you get up there?! said Mako as they see other no-star students falling

"Damn it, if I had Senketsu, that hill would be nothing." said Ryuko

(sonic boom cd theme)

"No but I have Senketsu 2 but you three hold on tight" Ash said Ryuko want to know why but she hold on to Ash so did Mako and Maiko then Ash runs but was fast then a speed of light after all then grabs the spikes so did Ryuko, Mako and Maiko "Whoa Ash your fast how" said Ryuko as Ash want to say till "That's Ash, Ryuko up there!" as they see Mataro and his father "Hey we've got your uniform!" said the doc as Maiko can't hold much longer "I can't hold on any more..." said Maiko

"Maiko are you okay?!" said Ryuko

"It's no use!" as Maiko was going to fall but Ash manage to save her but

"Hey! watch what you're grabbing!" said Ryuko as her pants was grabbed by maiko showing her underwear as the doc, Mataro and guts have nose bleeds staring then crashes the car the doc was injured at the head bleeding while Mataro takes the bike going to deliver "I promise Ash to deliver and always will" said Mako but as for them Ash, Ryuko , Mako and Maiko run from all the traps been set "And I thought team rocket's traps are more annoying" Ash thought as they were crossing "Ouch!" said Maiko

"Are you okay?" said Mako as the log breaks Ryuko, Mako and Maiko fell "Ryuko, Mako, Maiko!" Ash leaps down going to save them they manage to use the skulls to skip each one as they reach more a huge ball appeared as they run back but Ash used his blade to strike at that thing but blew up send them flying then they walked more

"OOh! Cheese!" said Mako

"Mako no that could be a trap!" Ash said but Mako didn't listen as she was following the cheese near the trap as Ryuko saved her but "It's a pie! Pie!" then Ash moves Ryuko out of the way the he got his face covered "That looks really tasty, Ash!" said Mako ash said nothing as they jump on the cliffs but with Maiko hurt her arm Ash and Ryuko fell then defend themselves from crocodiles "You can do it Ash and Ryuko!" said Mako but Ash has strong stamina in him and agility as he picks up Ryuko from the crocs

"Thanks Ash and how did your stamina and agilities were good" said Ryuko as they reach the next one

"Ryuko, Ash, that's them! I'll be right there!" said Mataro as Ash, Ryuko, Mako are waiting for Maiko

"My arm!" as Maiko fell Ash got her

"Don't worry I got ya" said Ash

"Thanks Ketchu..." but Maiko let Ash fell lucky Ryuko saved him but Maiko did it again as Ryuko's underwear was showing when Mataro stares "What a feast for the eyes!" but he too crashed to the power pole

"that idiot" Ash whispered

"what time is it?" said Mako

"8AM Meaning that there are 30 minutes left. this might be difficult." said Maiko

"No no! if we don't do something I won't be able to go to school anymore!" said Mako

"Hey Mako, what's that?" said Ash

"Pseudo-homeroom. students who have given up on making it to school on time. unable to face the reality that they will be kicked out of both school and home tomorrow, take attendance with dead, vacant eyes." said Mako

"so this means that the condo district up ahead is gonna be even tougher, huh?" as Ryuko sees something

"Hey a school bus is coming!" then sees mines blowing up

"It's a minefield" said Ash

"It's an armored vehicle though, so don't worry. that's a one star bus for you!" said Maiko

"Its a passing checkpoint No way, They have it so easy wanna ride that, I wanna ride, I wanna ride!" said Mako as they had a plan

"Oh, the pain!" said Maiko said the bus stops

"Damn it, No-star! get out of the road hurry it-" as that guy got hit by Ryuko and Ash "sorry we need it" said Ash as they are in the bus "righty, then! all aboard!" said Ryuko as they were punching those guys out "Hang, on Maiko do you have a licence?" said Ryuko seeing Maiko on the wheel "Honnou town is a private property of the Kiryūin family is she has lady satsuki's permission even a student can drive! I don't want to lose, either! I want to show them that even no stars their pride!" said Maiko

"Maiko, you can be pretty bad-ass you know that?" said Ryuko as they drove the bus

"No-star students hijacked a one-star school bus. they're clearing the traps."

"Prevent them from reaching school with extreme prejudice." as a woman has a gun

"okey dokey! as they start firing at them

"What the hell is going on?!" said Ryuko

"Oh, great more traps not good in my book" said Ash but in the dark room "Are the preparations for the final trap proceeding on schedule?" Ira said as he was coming in "No one is here?" she sees nothing but a empty seat outside where the shooting continues at the armored bus "Wow, you gotta hand it to these armored buses!" said Ryuko

"We're going to counter attack!" said Maiko

"How?" said Ryuko as maiko push something then a turret have appeared lifting up along with Mako then she accidently fires at the buildings but found it fun "Ryuko, this is totes of fun!" said Mako as Ryuko covered from the shooting "It's not safe up there, Mako! Come down!" shouted Ryuko but she has her eyes closed enjoying "This feels so good." said Mako as Ash sees a bigger problem "you will be feel bad luck right now look!" Ash points the seniors firing RGPs at them

"RPG!"

"Retract turret!" said Ryuko

"No Ryuko Mako still holds-" it was too late when Maiko pushes the button the turret was going down but when Mako fires inside they duck the top was send flying "guys seriously!" Ash shouted at them

"Sorry Ash!" said Ryuko embarrassed herself in front of Ash

"Yes my bad I got carried away!" said Maiko

"Gosh, the view's so much clearer now!" said Mako

"Just a little further, and we're in the two star district!" said Maiko pointing the district but more RPGs were been fired

"RPGs from both sides brace yourselves!" Ash said as he was going to use himself as a human shield with his scissor blade "Punch it" Ryuko pushes the gas pedal as the bus was going too fast then exploded sending them flying to the district but the armored bus went through causing scratches tires are gone sending them sliding then crashed as they were unconscious

"wake up, everybody!" as they did and saw the school

"son of a Arcues we made it!" said Ash

"Yes Ash we did it, you guys! we made it to the school!" said Ryuko happy

"If we can reach our classroom in 15 minutes, we'll be on time!" said Maiko

"Awesome, that's a piece of cake!" said Ryuko

"Piece of cake!" said Mako

"We couldn't have done it without you, Maiko I'm seeing you in the whole new light!" said Ryuko

"Nonsense, you and Ash did all the hard work without Ash transforming. still i'm happy you think so!" said Maiko

"Shucks!" said Ryuko

"yay, were all friends!" said Mako holding them but Ash looks at her

"It's great but there's questions I want to ask Maiko" said Ash

"What's that?" Maiko asked

"I didn't remember your existence in the classroom who are you no more games!" Ash said Maiko notice he's on to her but when they heard Mako "Look, Ryuko! Guts brought you your uniform!" said Mako points at Guts "Why is guts bringing it? geez, What's your dad thinking?" said Ryuko smiling as Ash was ready to talk "Ryuko I told Mako's father to bring it over so I can catch up to you guys" said Ash

"Ash that's a nicest thing you did for me and Mako!" said Ryuko

"Well we stic-" Ash hadn't finish his sentence when he was hit by the chest from Maiko and stole Senketsu 2

"Ash!" said Ryuko running to him Ash is ok but felt his chest broken

"You let your guard down Ryuko. I knew he doesn't trust me from his fake kindness No, Ryuko matoi, I should say I've been waiting for this moment for years" said Maiko who was laughing holding Senketsu 2

"Maiko?"

"This injured No-star classmate was but a fake identity My true Identity...is Maiko Ogure committee head of trap development!" said Maiko revealing her identity

"Trap development, Huh?" said Ryuko

"I thought I notice that you plan all this instead of Ryuko's kamui you took mine" said Ash

"Smart guy you are Ash and that's right! a shadowy figure who remains undercover among the common students, spying on their behavior and developing traps! That is what the head of development does but I had grown sick and tired of that life, I had a flash of inspiration when I overheard your conversation with Gamagoori over surveillance cameras. I would steal the kamui, A goku uniform which held within it the power to go toe to toe with Lady satsuki. using Ketchum's uniform, I could be a two-star-No, be one of the four elites-No, steal the throne from lady satsuki herself! Yes! I'll become empress of Honnouji Academy and Indilge in every luxury the academy has to offer! I can hardly wait!" said Maiko as Ryuko brings out her blade

"Maiko, it sounds like you had everyone fooled. for what you did to Ash I never forgive you!" said Ryuko as Senketsu came "Ryuko we need to save my brother before-" he was cut off by Maiko

"oh, yes the transformation "Life fibre Synchronize" was it?" as she put Senketsu 2 on since he was a trench coat I have to try that for myself right away!" said Maiko as they watch her change

"Get real. As if a deceitful bitch like you could transform so easily!" as they saw Maiko succeed with her uniform transform with Senketsu 2

"No way"

"Impossible" Ash who still has half of Senketsu 2 clothing was black shirt and pants

"Life fibre synchronize, kamui Senketsu 2"

"Oh, come on! Ash had no trouble mastering the Life fiber synchronization, but she-! how can she do this, Senketsu 2" said Ryuko

"forgive Me, Ash. this woman has no shame." said Senketsu 2

"Hang in her big bro Ryuko wear me!" said Senketsu as Ryuko nodded when she put Senketsu on Ryuko looks Maiko "Now for tricking us and what you did to Ash I'm getting back his Senketsu 2!" as Ryuko was ready to transform Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryuko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryuko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryuko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

""Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu!"

"she did Ash just like you" said Mako

"Yeah she's awesome too" said Ash with a blush

"so you succeed if it means power, if it means standing on top of the world! I'll gladly get naked as the day I was born! Oh, It's flooding into me! the strength! the power! the strepower! now let's try out this strepower, shall we? naturally, we'll start with the weakest!" as Maiko was going to punch Mako

"Mako!" Ryuko was to fight but something is wrong

"W-What's going on?! why won't my body move?!" said Maiko as she's not moving

"what the hell?" said Ryuko

"It's not working? It's as if my body's turned to stone!" as it hit Ash and Ryuko

"Senketsu 2...is it you?" said Ash as Ryuko was ready to pick a fight on maiko with her synchronize form "W-what do you think you're doing? S-stop Let's not get to hasty!" Maiko sees her in fear "I'm so sorry I tricked you and kicked your friend almost getting him hurt" said Maiko

"what's up? Aren't you going to try out your strepower?" said Ryuko

"Please I'll give Ash back the kamui! grr! what's wrong with this stupid outfit?! So uppity! so impertinent! It's the outfit! it's all the stupid outfit's fault! this stupid outfit!" said maiko

Mine was freshly cleaned before Ryuko's I bet they just used too much starch." said Ash

"right and this if for hurting Ash!" as Ryuko punched Maiko at the face then hits to the ground Ryuko removes Ash's kamui and he spits the blood out

"Making me drink that grimy blood of her yuck" said Senketsu 2

"sorry I was late Ryuko!" said Senketsu

"Yeah, but since your brother didn't cheat on Ash, I'll forgive you." said Ryuko she runs over to Ash "Ash how are-what your injuries are gone how is it possible" Ryuko said but stunned "I don't know Ryuko but thank you for getting Senketsu 2 back" said Ash with a smile as Ryuko turned away blushing "thanks Ash that's what I do" said Ryuko

"Look Ash, Ryuko! there's only five minutes to go until the first period bell rings! we have to hurry!" as they run "I don't wanna get expelled!" as she was hit by a face school "I hit my head on the air..." as Mako tore a paper

"w-what the-" as they see it's fake

"what the hell is going on?" said Ash they see Maiko laughing

"moron! this is my ultimate weapon! I set it on the off chance that might happen! A fake school! And now...!" Mako pushes the button mage the ground moving as they're holding on "It's all over for you! Once my fake school trap. "Begin All Over Again." is activated no one can stop it!" said Maiko

"Like hell It's over! I'll just have to pound on you again and make you tell us how to stop this thing!" said Ryuko

"How about now?" said Maiko

"wait! Are you out of your mind?!" said Ash

"Now that I've failed in my plan to take the kamui, I swear on my pride as a disciplinary committee member that I will at least see that you two are forever branded as a tardy students, Ash Ketchum and Ryuko Matoi! It will be Maiko Ogure's final act of defiance! All glory to Honnouji academy!" as she jumped then has a parachute "Kidding!" as she was gone the wheels broke

"Ryuko, be careful! It's coming apart!" said Ash

"Ash, Ryuko help!" said Mako who was holding on

"Mako!" said Ryuko as Ash transform as the two leaped and saved mako but as they crashed "What the hell? This is the sea! this is way past square one!" said Ryuko looking up "You'll never make it in time you two, even wearing me and my brother, you'll be late!" said Senketsu

"O! M! G! this station is the nonstop rope espresso-way to school for rich folks us no-stars could never ride in a million year! I always wanted to ride this!" said Mako

"What? It's nonstop?" said Ryuko

"who cares of that It's our ticket up" said Ash as they heard the guard

"Hey! you no-stars can't be in he-" he was been punched by them

"shut your mouth and take us to the end of the line at full throttle!" said Ash as the guard have got it starting "Mako! hurry get in!" said Ryuko "But we have to pay the ropeway fare!" said mako looking for her wallet only her lunch "who cares about that?! Just get in here!" said Ryuko as they are heading up "Yay! Yay! I always wanted to ride this! I always wanted to ride this!" said Mako

"How many minutes are left Ash?" said Ryuko

"One minute" said Ash

"One minute! in one minute we'll be late and expelled!" said Mako

"We;re gonna get us to homeroom on time" said Ash

"If only out of spite!" said Ryuko as Maiko made it to the bottom

"Curse, I came so close. Well no matter. I'll play the good subordinate for time being and wait for another opportunity to present itself. but Ash's stamina, agility, speed are outstanding with or without transformation even healing." but she hadn't finish till

"I heard everything, Ogure!" said Ira

"Master Gamagoori!" said Maiko

"steal the kamui and overthrow lady satsuki, eh? That's far behind the likes of you!" said Gamagoori as he left

"P-Please forgive me..." pleaded Maiko

"Never! You are expelled! You don't deserve to attend Honnouji academy! get out of my sight!" he said as Maiko was now nothing then he sees Ash, Ryuko and Mako

"Damn that Ketchum and Matoi" ira said

"30 seconds!"

"got it!" they break the window "There's no time to get out at the station!" as Ryuko cut the rope the made the espresso going to crash to the homeroom "Let's see, next up is...Matoi, Ketchum. Ryuko matoi and Ash Ketchum." as the espresso crashed to the wall and students are at the floor Ash and Ryuko are out walking to thier desks

"Ash Ketchum and Ryuko matoi"

"Present." said both who are wrecks

"Next time Ash we take the bus" said Ryuko

"No way Ryuko I not going on a armored bus again!" Ash said

 **that is it chapter 4 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with the add of sonic boom theme from a old sonic game makes a good theme also I add where Ryuko have synchronize transform for the first time in this chapter also how did Ash got those abilities will he ever figure it out also if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	5. trigger and terminate Ash Ketchum

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 5**

 **trigger and terminate Ash Ketchum**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 25 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash and Ryuko have a very dangerous morning at no late day trusted a wrong person but manage to made it now what else troubles will occurred for them and what will happen enjoy chapter 5 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

in the far road there was something was riding the motorcycle but was riding towards Honnouji academy the figure was a man muscular has black short hair with a red streak spike named Tsumugu Kinagase who has bring out the case carries pieces of the sniper as he was at the building preparing to shoot something or someone he was searching at every spot then he sees Ash and Ryuko at class takes a zoo from the scope then he was been watched

"What do you want?" said Tsumugu

"I see that you've been looking after our flowers for us!" said the short guy name Kusanosuke Yaguruma who was the gardening club general manager who sees the flowers been stomped "We thought we would offer a little thank-you." said Kusanosuke as Tsumugu was smoking "Hey, this is non-smoking area!" he said to him

"People who rely on life fibers aren't entitled to complain."

"How do you know about those?!"

"I don't need to answer that, either." as Tsumugu threw his cigarette into the flower bed

"H-H-He threw a c-c-cigarette butt into the s-sacred flower bed!" as the one stars are pouring water "You'll pay for that!" then there are plants with mouths show up then hits him "Gardening-spec, green thumb-enhancing two-star goku uniform! that's the name of the uniform that's going to bury you!" said Kusanosuke as Tsumugu was firing needles at them

"Fool! A mere gun is useless against a goku uniform!" as he calls in another plant then starts attacking Tsumugu "eat him, my pretty!" then kusanosuki sees his plant was dead "Impossible M_My power is being drained..." as Tsumugu appeared

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: I smoke whenever I want"

"for pity's sake. spare me."

"Two. I hate...being interrupted!" said Tsumugu as soon the alarm was on Ryuko woke up then Ash looks at the window "Why do I have a bad feeling something is going to happen?" said Ash in his thoughts at outside Tsumugu holds the capsule of the life fibre at the darkest room

"Life fiber synchronize, kamui Senketsu!" said Ryuko as her and Ash are in the lab "Taking hostages, that's pretty low!" said Ash as he takes one star student down "You two are so cool Ash and Ryuko!" said Mako who was a hostage again "Shut up! this girl isn't a hostage! she is the biology club's prestigious guinea pig #1!" said the person which half of him was showing his flesh same as his members attack them but failed

"I-Impossible!" as the two had their blades ready

"Don't delude yourselves into thinking that you can beat us with tools you'd use on carp and frogs!" said Ryuko as they finished them off sending them flying out of the wall now they retrieve life fibers in thier kamui then changed back

"I guess that wraps it up Ash." said Ryuko

"Yeah It's great that I teamed up with you Ryuko." said Ash as Ryuko smiled and blushed

"Thanks...Ash are you...doing any plans at all" said Ryuko

"No why you ask?" said Ash

"Well...I was thinking of us g-" she was cut off as Mako jumps on them

"Thanks, Ash, Ryuko!" said Mako as they dropped Ryuko's blade then changes to it's size of the scissor

"You can change the size of your scissor now. too!" said Mako

"Pretty much. it's no big deal." said Ryuko as she puts her blade away "Your blood has been salty lately. Don't you think you and Ash are getting a little cocky?" said Senketsu "You can tell that from my blood tastes?" said Ryuko "I can immediately spot any change in your physiology. everything from your weight to your bmi. even your blood heats up from saying mating with Ash." said Senketsu as Ryuko's face shows red streaks

"Butt out of private stuff like that especially in front of Ash!" said Ryuko

"You've been eating too many of those croquettes, and you've wanted to ask Ash out for the date and show him the letter from his father, Ryuko."

"No, that's called butting in where you're not wanted! I can't waste my time on chumps like these guys!" said Ryuko

"Calm yourself. Impatience is bad for you. as is greasy food." said Senketsu

"Give it a rest, Damn it! wipe that smug look off your face!" said Ryuko frustrated "I'm incapable of having a smug look on my face because I don't have one." said Senketsu "Quit nitpicking every little thing I say" said Ryuko

"Wow, that's amazing! you're doing a comedy duo all by yourself!" as Ryuko looks at mako confused "Oh, you were talking to Senketsu, weren't you? sorry. sorry! still that was a close call!" said Mako as they heard Ash was here

"Close call of what Mako?" Ash said sitting next to Ryuko when Mako has her lunch out of her shirt "If they had sliced open my belly Ash, my lunch would have spilled out, and I would've had to eat it all over again!" said Mako

"Worry about your life more than your lunch Mako or you won't be saved" said Ash as he went wandering around more Ryuko saw mako was hit by pins

"Mako!" said Ryuko

"Hey, Mako! Say something!" said Ryuko

"I got her out of our hair for a while. she is unharmed. thanks to the effects of the needles when she wakes up any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured, and she will be full of vim and vigor." said Tsumugu

"Oh, thanks for that." said Ryuko as Tsumugu was pointing at her

"Your uniform, however, will get no mercy!" said Tsumugu

"Run, Ryuko!" said Senketsu as Tsumugu fires at her Ryuko start running start running so did Ash but she got caught then was pinned to the ground "You bastard. what club do you belong to?" said Ryuko

"Take off your clothes." said Tsumugu

"Huh? What kind of thing is that to say?! I know, you're from the pervert club! you're from the pervert club, aren't you? the way you're built, you've GOT to be in the pervert club." said Ryuko

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: I'm not a pervert."

"Keep telling yourself that. pervert!" Ryuko was going to transform but failed

"Two: you are unable to transform in front of me. If I fire at this range, you'll die. Take off your clothes." said Tsumugu but Ryuko refused "You leave me no choice, then." but Tsumugu then heard a noise

"Blaze kick!" he saw Ash appeared in his synchronization form but his foot was like in flames then hits him at the chest send him flying lucky he landed but felt pain "Ash you came" said Ryuko as Ash helps her up

"Did that pervert trying to-" said Ash

"No he didn't and thanks" Ryuko smiled

"What the hell?!" Tsumugu scanned Ash but learned something "He has one too but the life fibers had fused his body, blood, organs everything, this one is more stronger and how did he learn that kick...change of plan" Tsumugu was ready to leave

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BASTARD PERVERT!" Ash shouted as Tsumugu looks at him

"I'll be back... till we meet again loser i'll kill you and strip her tomorrow." said Tsumugu as he left near the restaurant

"I hate being interrupted. that's what you wanted to say, right, Tsumugu?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Pull up a seat! the Kiryuins don't have eyes down here."

"why did you call me?"

"Leave Matoi alone and leave Ketchum out of it. this is a crucial period."

"I can't do that. that bastard freak don't deserve to live"

"satsuki Kiryuin's national school conquest is complete, except for Kansai. thwart the ambitions of the kiryuins by using Kamui that was Dr. Matoi and Auran the former king's goal, and that's the path that we of nudist beach have chosen. You're interfering with that path."

"that uniform is too dangerous. that boy he's a threat and a danger to that girl."

"What if Ketchum and Matoi proves themselves to be a powerful allies?"

"If she's consumed by that thing. if that bastard keeps getting in my way tomorrow, He'll be a threat even greater than the kiryuins. that's why I'm going to terminate him now. before he gets consumed by his clothing, his powers and life fibers fused inside him and becomes a monster my mind is made forget the uniform Ketchum's son must DIE!"

"People and clothing aren't enemies. and Ash is not a enemy but the universe's future tha will bring the light our darkest hour he's the chosen one and prophecy" isn't that what Kinue and the leaders from other worlds said?' as Tsumugu heard that name

"I owe you a debt. I'll do anything you ask. I'll leave the girl and her kamui except for now when it comes to Auran's son."

"If HQ were to find out, they'd confiscate all that gear of yours."

"even If I did, I'd still continue to go after the Kamui but right now Ash ketchum does not deserve to be this prophecy he's not the chosen one." as Tsumugu left but at the clinic "Wow, you're really chowing down sis!" said Mataro

"Yeah, I'm totally starving! It's my fatigue's been alleviated. any sickness cured. and I;m full of vim and vigor or something!" said Mako but Ryuko wasn't eating

"You've got so much food. did anything good happen today?"

"No, I just felt so darn good when I woke up! I went to the meat shop, the grocery store, and the fish store! I bought all they had!"

"I was amazed you had that much money!"

"Naturally, I put it on your tab, dad" as her father heard that Ryuko was depressed about what happened "Is that pervert really mean it of going to kill Ash in front of me. Ash had saved me five times and protected me I don't want him to die and how did Ash use that kick-" Ryuko said in her thoughts

"earth to Ryuko! guts is gonna eat all your food again!" said Mako as guts was chewing her steak

"stop that, Mutt! don't climb on me! Don't dig your claws into me! don't drool on me! don't fart on me! Ryuko do something!"

"I'm done." as Ryuko left to her room then she saw Ash was looking at his father's scissor blade was a bit rusted and nearly broken "Ash your blade?" said Ryuko as Ash looks at it "I know Ryuko I used it for battles I never thought it was going to be like this one of theses days" Ash said then Ryuko is going to tell Ash something "Ash are you sure you going to fight him tomorrow what if he really kills you" said Ryuko

"He won't because I never backed out a fight ever since he attacked you I should've killed him" said Ash

"But you can't do it" said Ryuko as Ash was silent then

"Yes that's true" Ash said at the forest Tsumugu was preparing for his true mission to terminate Ash out of his existence but at the tower "Regarding the intruder who attacked the gardening club today." his data was showed "His data matches that of the anti-uniform guerilla we've had trouble with before."

"Anti-uniform guerilla? The man who's been attacking our affiliated academies?" said Ira

"This is the weapon he uses. Analysis revealed that these needles are composed of a special alloy, and they have the ability to sever the connection between a human body and Life fibers."

"How impudent, a weapon that can counteract a goku uniform."

"so this means that those people sent him. those fools who dare oppose Honnouji academy!" said ira

"However, his target was Ryuko Matoi but now his target this time appears to be Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum?"

"So, It's the kamui he's after now he wants Ketchum dead. In that case, this is nothing more than a struggle between a sandpiper and a clam" said satsuki

"In that case. It's my job to cast the net." said nonon

"What's this? Is the musician becoming a fisherman?"

"My biology club was also wrecked by the transfer student and the newbie. the Non-Athletic committee will see to this. If I may. Lady Satsuki?" said Nonon as satsuki enjoys her tea

"As you wish and bring Ketchum to me alive" morning came "Ryuko don't wear me today." said Senketsu as Ryuko heard that "I am the one that man is after now he is going to kill Ash and my brother. If you do not wear me, he has no reason to come after you. but You must stop Ash before that man succeed." said Senketsu "And I;m the one I;M after is satsuki I'll wear you, have Ash by my side and take her out. If I don't do that, it'll be open season on us forever." said Ryuko as she sees Ash was ready

"But I don't want him to die" Ryuko said

"It means you Love him" said Senketsu

"No I was not" she lied doesn't want to say it as they were ready "Ryuko, Mako go on ahead. I'll catch up later." said Ash as they heard him say that Ryuko knew what he is planning "Ash don't if he finds you he'll kill you" Ryuko said but she was afraid of loosing him and was worried as well "Ryuko I;m doing this for your safety and Senketsu please." said Ash

"Ash, Senketsu 2 isn't your only friend remember, you also have me and Ryuko!" said Mako as they're in the cart

"Ash...please be careful and come back alive" said Ryuko as Ash nodded "I will" Ash said as he left them waiting for Tsumugu to arrive and got his blade ready "Are you afraid, Ash?" said Senketsu 2

"I want to say I was but fear is the enemy I must defend Ryuko" said Ash

"can you fight properly in this mental state?" Senketsu 2 said

"I have once during the hidden leaf but I never been scared once again worrying" Ash said as he sense the missles firing as he arrived "Life fiber synchronize, kamui Senketsu!" Ash transformed as Tsumugu was firing the needles at him "I seem to recall someone say that he wouldn't let me transform!" Ash said as he charged at him

"Victory isn't determined solely by who has the superior physical abilities." as he pushes the button then fires the missle at him again Ash dodge Tsumugu then used his weapon at him again "An attack like that isn't gonna work on me!" Ash lied to him he knew something about those needles "Those damn pointed things they're weaken me and Senketsu 2" Ash thought then fans shown up

"In the early dawn..." as there were cards showing up aiming Tsumugu

"what the hell?" Ash said

"Presenting the three masters of the Honnouji club!" said the three masters

"100 peoms by 100 poets club! the horde of 100!"

"gardening! Gardening club backyard general manager squint-eye Kusatao uwabami" said Kusatao "Now we're going to have our revenge for what you did on the terrace." but nonon was watching

"Considering how determined you were, are you satisfied with sending small-fry clubs after them?"

"It would be boring to simply beat him outright, wouldn't it? Wouldn't you do the same if you were me? this is an opportunity to watch a pro at work. Isn't this a perfect lesson to train for the genuine battle that lady satsuki has in the works?" said nonon

"I see you've thought this through huh?" as Nonon was being prepared "I've been with Lady Satsuki the longest. I know exactly how she thinks. Maybe you should be gathering data instead of evaluating me, four eyes." as she starts the music Ash was searching for him

"Where'd you go, pervert club?" Ash heard the grenade then blows up Ash was send flying then the needles are going to fire Ash then keeps using his blade to protect himself "Ash keep using your blade it'll be destroyed!: said Senketsu 2

"you're right Senketsu 2" Ash then heard a voice

"When did he have time to set up trap like that?" Ash looks and saw it was Ryuko in her form

"Ryuko!" said Ash as she sees him

"Ash!" Ryuko said as Ash sees all the club members were been taking down now he was going after Ryuko Ash will not stand this seeing her get hurt losing Senketsu "I'm sorry. Ryuko but I'm at my limit" said Senketsu as she changed back

"Ryuko what are you doing here?" Ash said

"I'm sorry Ash I want to listen to you but I was afraid if anything happen to you" Ryuko was more worried then before as Ash understand that "Ryuko I'm sorry I never let your guar-" Ash paused as Tsumugu came crashing then points at Ryuko "So, the jamming rounds have finally taken effect. I can't believe how many rounds it took. that's a kamui for you." said Tsumugu as Ash got up sees him near Ryuko

"bastard..." Ash was getting weak

"Ash get up you're more stronger than those needles" said Senketsu 2

"I...can't...too...weak" Ash said seeing his blade broken

"Ash you just want to give up and watch Ryuko loose my brother and even you fear makes you weak now you're going to loose her and your life Ash" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks up and hears his words "Now, Take off your clothes!" said Tsumugu as Ryuko talked back "You think I'm gonna do what some pervert tells me?" Tsumugu kicked her then he slapped her Ash was more pissed off "No..." Ash was getting up fighting the effects "It...can't be!" Tsumugu was shocked seeing Ash fighting the effects then he picks up his broken blade till

"Ash it's time to show him you're will is strong and I can fix your scissor blade" said Senketsu 2

"You can do that?" Ash said as he nodded

"Yes your blood has fused with the life fibers your entire body has not to mention I can change the metal of your blade to different metal" said Senketsu as Ash smiled "Do it!" Ash said as they see his Senketsu used Ash's blood and life fibers to create a powerful scissor blade Ash was amazed

"Behold Ash Blood blade!" said Senketsu Ryuko was amazed that Ash was fighting the effects of those needles and hid new blood blade ash then punched that bastard out of the restroom that strong Tsumugu got up with blood coming out of his mouth

"You got more stronger and build a blade made of your blood and life fibers you are a abomination!" Tsumugu fires at Ash but the needle have no effect as Ash cuts them with his blade "I underestimate you freak!" said Tsumugu Ash still in rage after seeing what he did to Ryuko "Those eyes I saw them before when Auran defended Delia" he thought realise he has deep feelings for Ryuko

"Boy let me ask you something are you really protecting her and that kamui!" said Tsumugu

"I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off you bastard. sick monsters like you deserve to be burn in HELL" Ash was charging as Tsumugu brings out a real bullet to shoot him "Ash brother nooo!" Senketsu was off of Ryuko going to protect Ash till

bang!

Ryuko saw Ash got shot saving Senketsu as he collapsed "No you go to hell" said Tsumugu Ryuko was in shock seeing Ash dead "You're wrong about Ash... he was trying...to protect me and Senketsu!" said Ryuko as he points at her Senketsu

"Die you parasite!" but Tsumugu felt Ash's blood blade behind him at his throat the looked and saw it was Ash alive

"Ash!" Ryuko couldn't believe it he's alive

"How...I shot you" Tsumugu said

"Look again bastard" Ash points at the body disappeared "that was a shadow clone you shot dumbass now I fight fair as you fight dirty and cheated there was no honor in you and never was and the kamui are not just clothes. they are our friends we communicate to them. they have feelings like we do." Ash said to him Tsumugu then sees something about him he is who he was just like his father

"people and clothing can communicate It's impossible for them to become friends." said Tsumugu

"They can so!" said Mako who had appeared "Up until now, the only friends I had were in my head. but then I met Ash and Ryuko and I made a real one! those two like that could make friends with clothing! more to the point, they already has!" said Mako as Ash grabbed Senketsu and heads to Ryuko "Ryuko" she looks at him and mako with smiles "You have to take care of your friend." said Ash as Ryuko smiled then picks up Senketsu

"Thank you Ash and Mako..."

"Where were we before we were interrupted? now then. let go of it." Ash sees he still can't understand

"You'll have to pry him out of my cold dead hands!" said Ryuko

"You want to go through all that suffering again?" as Tsumugu was going to pull the trigger till Ash grabbed him then pinned him to the ground like what he did to Ryuko yesterday and crushed his weapon with his bare hands

"Listen you perverted bastard! don't you dare lay a finger on Ryuko. do, and I'll make you pay." said Ash

"He will do it" said Senketsu 2 as Tsumugu heard it

"Did it...talk just now? the uniform and the clothing talked? those four...care for each other?" said Tsumugu at the room

"Your battle against the kamui was magnificent. However, I've grown bored with melody you play. hand over the girl and Ash ketchum." said nonon

:hand over them to the likes of you?" said Tsumugu

"Turn yourself in too." said nonon as Ash looks at her

"let me and him tell you two useful pieces of information." Ash said

"One: you people will never catch me." said Tsumugu

"Two: He'll never hand over four of us, either!" said Ash as Tsumugu explode to smoke

"I won't let you escape!" said nonon as they blow the smoke away they were gone but left the grenade then exploded

"After all that, you let them get away?" in the tower satsuki was watching "Inumuta. status of the anti-uniform guerilla's combat data?" said satsuki "Analysis complete. I was able to deduce a pattern." said Inumuta

"Very well. I'm glade that jakuzure understood my true intent was. thank for her trouble." said satsuki as she also looked at the data of Ash got everything they saw "Like I said he could be useful" said satsuki meanwhile at the clinic

"Senketsu! Ash!" said Ryuko who woke up

"Hey Ryuko!" said Ash as she saw him okay

"I;m here too" said Senketsu

"What a relief... Ash, Senketsu and Senketsu 2" said Ryuko as they looked at her "We need to become stronger. No, we CAN become even stronger if were together." said Ryuko "Yes. after all, I'm your precious only set." said Senketsu

"No. that;s not what you two are." said Ash as they looked at them

"You two are our friends." said Ryuko then she looks at Ash in a different mood "Ash..." said Ryuko as Ash looked "Yes Ryuko" Ash asked as Ryuko then held him in a special hug "Thank you my...hero" Ryuko said as Ash was surprised and blushed

"You're welcome Ryuko and you don't have to give me the letter from my father" said Ash as Ryuko notice he had it at outside

"Well done saving Ketchum and matoi. I suppose this means your debt. to me is repaid"

"that isn't enough."

"It's plenty, anyway I only put them in my debt."

"You know you were right about ketchum...he was special now I found myself a perfect rival" said Tsumugu

 **that is it chapter 5 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Tsumugu is now Ash's rival of a battle he ever had against him for the first time in this chapter also how did Ash's body transform from the life fibers made him stronger and his new blade will he ever figure it out also if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	6. Don't toy me on a whim

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Don't toy me on a whim**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 33 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash and Ryuko have a very dangerous morning when Tsumugu shown up trying to strip Ryuko and kill Ash but didn't succeed but things will get worse for Ash and what will happen enjoy chapter 6 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

"N-Now, now, let's calm down, Ash and Ryuko." said Aikuru who was in a panic when Ash and Ryuko had their blades in a bad mood "Bite us! what the hell is going on?" said Ryuko "You got two minutes to tell us what in the name of Arceus is going on?" Ash was more pissed since what happen yesterday "Were you cahoots with that Mohawk man, too? who try to kill Ash?" Ryuko said "I-I have no idea what you two mean." said Aikuru who was nervous of saying everything "You're lying I can tell" said Ash

"Keep playing dumb after seeing those, we dare you!" said Ryuko as Ash has the photo "See? here's you and Mohawk man in the corner of this picture!" said Ryuko pointing "That's not-" Aikuru was cut off "After we got attacked by that bastard Mohawk man, we asked Mataro to track him down!" said Ash as the memory of Mataro was talking to three drunks "That kid has connections all over this town. and he found pictures of a guy who looked like him drinking. It also explains why he brought us to your place." said Ryuko

"We were at death's door, dammit, so tell us what your deal is!" said Ash as Aikuru was showing off again

"But because of him, the bond between you two and Senketsu bros. has grown stronger. and you Ash have become more stronger than ever." as Ash and Ryuko were confused "His name is Tsumugu Kinagase. I admit he's a member of my organization. As a result of your battle with him. you two and Senketsu bros. have become true partners!" Ash was getting more angry by him doing it again "Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has her hands on a Kamui. it was necessary to put you two through a trail by fire so that you two could defeat her." Aikuru then was pushed by Ash

"All that crap was you trying real hard to use evidence to justify what you did, wasn't it?!" said Ash as Aikuru nodded

"we knew it! that bastard try to kill Senketsu even Ash! who are you people?! I thought we were fighting against the Kiryuins! didn't you say that you'd need Senketsu bros. to do that? What are those "Life fiber" things, anyway?" said Ryuko

"What were our fathers researching?!" said Ash

"Don't get so angry and jealous you two. Once i'm convinced that you two someone I can trust, I'll tell you two everything." said Aikuru as he was grabbed "We're tired of hearing that excuse from you!" said Ryuko "Nudist beach." Aikuru said

"huh?" said both

"We're nudist beach." said Aikuru

"Are you nuts?" said Ryuko

"'And I thought pervy sage was worse during my journey with my friends." said Ash

"it's the name of our organization. Nudist beach!" said Aikuru as Ash and Ryuko are going to leave "Forget it Ryuko, it was stupid of us to try to get straight answers out of him."" said Ash as Aikuru see them leaving "Ash, Ryuko?" said Aikuru "Fine, we get it! we'll keep fighting and keep growing stronger. that's what you want. right?" said Ryuko as they left "But that really is our name. Oh well, it worked out in the end." said Aikuru meanwhile in the sewing club research lab an truck was driving by the underground parking lot going to deliver something

"Okay. Load the Life fibers into the vault." said sewing club president Shiro as they're in the elevator

"I wonder what Lady satsuki is going to do with so many life fibers?" said Uzu

"Mass production of goku uniforms. what else could they be for?" as they see the life fiber "but every time we've proposed increasing the number of two star goku uniforms to bolster our ranks. she was the one who shot it down." said Uzu

"because prioritizing the quantity of club presidents has a very real risk of lowering the overall quality. Lady Satsuki was worried about that." said Shiro

"but even so, she decided that we needed to increase the number of club presidents. I guess this means that Ash ketchum and Ryuko Matoi's arrival set things into motion in a big way." said Inumuta

"yeah, even the Anti-uniform Guerilla showed up the other day." said Uzu

"And clincher is the fact that lady Satsuki has donned the Kamui herself." said Shiro

"there are three people who can wear a uniform that's 100% Life fibers and make it work...Personally, I can't believe it." said Inumuta

"Wow! there's something that not even information chair Inumuta can believe?" said Uzu

"It's one unbelievable thing after another here. that's what makes this academy so fascinating." said inumuta

"Ah, I see. personally, I came here because I'd be able to cut loose. that Matoi and Ketchum is worthy of my full attention." said Uzu

"Hold on, Sanageyama. have you forgotten Lady Satsuki's order that Elite four were to do nothing but watch?" said inumuta

"Oh? did she really say that?" said Uzu meanwhile satsuki was showering as she hits her head to the wall "It is rather draining, isn't it?" said satsuki as junketsu was pinned to the frame "Do try not to overexert yourself, Milady." said her butler serving her tea "Don't worry this is the path I chose." as she was drinking "Your tea warms me through and through, Soroi." said satsuki

"thank you, Milady." said soroi

"Do you think you've snuck up behind me, Sanageyama?" said satsuki as Uzu was behind

"Not at all. if I had slightest intent of attacking. you could easily kill me with just a teacup." said uzu

"what do you want, then?" said satsuki

"Let me fight Ketchum and Matoi." said uzu

"why?"

"need you even ask? I believe you know perfectly well what happens when I see someone powerful." said uzu

"Just like three years ago, then?" said Satsuki

(three years ago northern Kanto, suskigahara)

"One against 500. eh? this will make it clear whether or not satsuki kiryuin is worthy to lead us" said younger inumuta

"I suggest you start practicing your bowing then." said younger Nonon as they were watching satsuki going to face a familiar boy in punk clothes with 500 gang "I'm Uzu Sanageyama, northern kanto gang leader alliance representative! you've got guts, kiryuin, picking a fight with me!" said the younger uzu wants to fight her "I have no intension of fighting. I'm telling you to surrender." said younger satsuki

"Who do you think you're messing with?!" as the 500 were going to charge for her but satsuki strike them into a pile

"you used "chi" technique, huh? impressive. but that won't work on me!" as uzu was running then leap to the air "I've seen through your moves!" as he was making a land "You're mine!" as he was going to strike behind "you think you're snuck up behind me?" as satsuki struck him at the chest uzu was defeated as the wind blows "come. I'll provide you with the ultimate stage where you can unleash your strength...the stage called Honnouji academy." said satsuki as the memory end at the tower "My bamboo sword is itching to test out the skills of this girl who's infiltrated the stage you've provided me." said uzu

"You know the price of failure, I assume?" said satsuki

"Not to worry. I have theses eyes. I can't possibly lose." said uzu as satsuki breaks her cup then was going to strike him but he dodge "Nicely blocked." said Satsuki "I would manage to win in a fight against your middle-school self now. that was the way you moved three years ago. I assume you were holding back." said uzu as satsuki was back to her chair "As you wish. See what you can do." said satsuki

"Thanks, I appreciate it. If I win, treat me to tea or something." as he was going to leave "One thing Uzu bring me Ketchum Alive." said Satsuki as uzu nodded as he left "that was rude of me, Soroi." said satsuki

"No Milady, though I do find it a shame. this was your favorite cup." said soroi

"Make a fresh pot for me." said satsuki

"very good, Milady" as the phone ring "hello, you have reached the Honnouji academy student presidents office. Yes. Ma'am. One moment Ma'am." as soroi delivers the phone "It is mistress Ragyo."as satsuki picked up the phone

"this is satsuki." said satsuki

"What's this I hear about you putting on your wedding dress?" said mystery woman named Ragyo morning came as Ryuko reads the sign

"CHALLENGE TO A DUEL Attention, Ryuko Matoi and Ash Ketchum of Second year class K. I will be waiting in the kendo club dojo after school - Sanageyama" as Ryuko was going there without saying this to Ash she arrived at the sports gym #1 as everyone was here "that wild monkey beat us to the punch. If i'd gotten permission to make a move on them, I would've taken them out first." said Nonon

"where is lady Satsuki?" said Inumuta

"she has stepped out. she said this battle was not worth watching." said Ira

"what's that mean?" said Nonon but at the group Ash was watching "who was Uzu going to fight this time." said Ash as he sees who Uzu was facing "So you've come, Matoi." said Uzu as Ash heard that when he sees Ryuko was going to fight Uzu "Ryuko is going to fight Mr. pretty boy This is going to be interesting if he makes a move on her i'll rip him apart" Ash said in his jealousy

"I was called out by name by one of the elite four. I couldn't run away from that, could I?" said Ryuko

"I like your spirit! and where's your hero at" said uzu

"He will be watching me to fight you." said Ryuko

"Let's get right to it!" as uzu was changing from his three star goku uniform as he was surrounded by the triangle then the three stars changed him into a green armored mode "Three star goku uniform: Blade Regalia!" as Ash saw it "no way" he said "it's not just the Kamui that can transform!" said Uzu

"Hey, I'm impressed, Elite! then I'll do the same!" as Ryuko then changes too "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" said Ryuko as she then striked Uzu with her scissor blade "Wow one hit Ash" said Senketsu 2 as then they saw it's gone "dame it's a trick" said Ash Ryuko was shocked of seeing it then he was behind her "why, you!" as she was going to try again striking him but he used a babbon sword hits her at the back, her chest then she was send flying

"Ryuko!" said Ash in fear

"I can see all your moves!" said Uzu

"Senketsu! I'm going full-speed!" said Ryuko

"understood." said Senketsu as she was in full-speed so did uzu when he caught up to her "What the-Ow!" she was hit in the head "No matter how quickly you move, you can't escape my blade! Behold! secret weapon: Higi Tengantsu!" as uzu's eyes were rolling fast then the armor was showing pink orbs at every side "As long as I have those eyes, I can anticipate any move my opponent makes!" said Uzu

"say what?!" said Ryuko

"for every motion a human makes, there is a preparatory motion. of the eyes. of the muscles, sanageyama instantly reads all of those preparatory motions and pre-empts any move his opponent makes. that is what Tengantsu does. and his goku uniform succeeds magnificently in amplifying that ability." said inumuta

"Gosh. mr. wild monkey has learned some new tricks, hasn't he?" said nonon

"is that what Lady satsuki meant when she said this fight was not worth watching? but-" ira said

"I didn't hear it that way at all." said inumuta as they watch uzu was striking Ryuko while she was blocking "Keep it together, Ryuko!" said Senketsu "I'd love to, but it's all I can do to deflect all these strikes!" said Ryuko

"I'm impressed! But let's see...how you handle...this!" as he brings out baboon swords then starts spinning fast "Shinsoku-senbonzuki!" as he then hits Ryuko "I've read all your blocking moves now, too! even your scissor blade that can slice a goku uniform to pieces is worthless if it can't hit it's target!" as Ryuko was down

"come on, is it over already? that's a little disappointed don't you think?" then he sees her getting up "that's more like it!" said uzu "now you're mine!" as uzu was going to hit her till someone saved her it was Ash

"Ash get out of here Ryuko you're too weak to fight!" said Ash

"no I can still fight Ash I don't want you to..." Ryuko was cut off "Ryuko please I akmost saw you get harm once i'm not going to see you get hurt go!" Ash said as Ryuko don't want to go but she had no choice as she runs "thank you Ryuko" said Ash as he looks at Uzu "Oh this is interesting ketchum saved matoi and was will to fight how romantic." said nonon as they see Ash changed and bring out his blood blade

"oh shining." said uzu Ash stares at him "tell me something Ash you know how to take me down" uzu said "I'll cut you open like a can opener see if that works" ash said as he was ready to fight uzu went to speed "he's using that trick so will Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Ash create more clones of him as Ash believe it works but he was striked

"damn it" said Ash

"I know you're going to do that Ketchum so I know where you are" said uzu as Ash summons his huge shruiken made of water from his back to show " whoa that's new" as Ash picks it up "take this!" as Ash throws it hits uzu but vanish again then his Ash once more

"my you are special no wonder you defended matoi, why you protect her really" said Uzu as Ash was furious

"shut up!" Ash was getting ready to strike but "Shinsoku-senbonzuki!" as he brings out baboon swords then starts spinning fast again then hits Ash more "Ash i'm reaching our limit" said Senketsu 2

"damn it i'm not giving up!" Ash then used his blood blade once more as they clashed made a explosion just as it was clear Ash collapsed defeated "Mr. Wild monkey did it!" said Nonon

"Impossible" said Inumuta as Ash was getting up

"don't worry my friend I won't bruise you too much I need you in full medic attention..." said uzu as Ash's eyes were closed

(Mankanshoku back alley clinic)

inside the clinic everyone was asleep except for Ryuko who was in her pajamas but she was in tears that Ash didn't came back "Ryuko Ash and my brother isn't coming back are they?" said Senketsu as Ryuko didn't say anything as Mako came with bad news

"Mako is Ash here" said Ryuko

"no Ryuko he lost from uzu who knew he did all this for you. he must've cared so much for you" Mako said but she too was in tears of sadness

"It's...all my fault Mako I should've told him about the challenge instead my stupidity made me go alone." said Ryuko who was crying more mako never see her cry for the first time "Ryuko we're getting him back he's our friend and we're not going to abandon him like that Ryuko he saved you five times now it's our tuen to save him" said Mako as Ryuko then started to smile

"thank you mako" said Ryuko as she nodded and went to sleep Ryuko looks at the window

"Ash, if you can hear me thank you for saving me you were always there now I'll do the same I will save you" said Ryuko

(in the office)

Ash was starting to wake up "Ah where am I? and how did I get here" Ash puzzled till he sees Ira "right I remember" as Ash brings out his blade "no need to fight ketchum you're the guest to lady satsuki" said Ira as Ash was confused "come with me" Ash then follows ira as he sees satsuki's room "welcome Ash please sit" said satsuki as Ash sees Inumuta, nonon and uzu here as well "I guess you brought here for something " said Ash who's not trusting them as he takes a seat

"care for tea Ketchum" said Soroi

"sure thanks" Ash as usual shows respect to elders have accept the tea

"kind guy are you hubby " said nonon

"first off yes I am kind and second don't call me hubby" said Ash

"show respect to nonon!" said ira

"Man ira your attitude remind me of that aerial commander starscream who is royal to megatron and he doesn't know how to shut up at all" said Ash which made Ira angry wanted to kill him "no ira show manners to our guest" said satsuki as Ira listen then she looks at Ash "why do you protect her Ash" said Satsuki as Ash knew what she mean "why you were protecting Matoi when she's in trouble was there a special bond between you two if she's more than your friend" said Satsuki as Ash's face was turning red

"there's nothing going on between me and Ryuko we're friends" said Ash as satsuki had her eyes closed then smiled

"is that so perhaps you won't mind if Uzu will make his way with matoi." she said while taking a sip of her tea Ash then was furious "he better not I swear to god i'll..."Ash covered his mouth

"busted punk." said uzu with a smirk

"so you do love her Ash" said satsuki

"yes I do why with me what do you want really." said Ash

"well since now we learn you are in love with her too bad you must fight her" said satsuki as Ash don't like that idea of her using him to fight the girl he was in love with but keeping it a secret "sorry mistress I'm not accepting that offer I'm not going to fight Ryuko so i'm leaving right now" said Ash as satsuki looks at him" Love I understand but who said i'll let you leave." as she snaps her fingers Ira grabbed Ash from behind pinned him to the chair as Inumuta came and placed a needle on him and his Senketsu 2 "nighty night hubby..." said nonon as Ash was collapsed again

"take him to the lab" said satsuki as they dragged him to the lab four hours ago Ash wakes up being strapped and was inside the lab where they were testing the five star goku uniform "where am I now!" said Ash

"In our sewing club lab Ash" said inumuta who was with the others

"what are you planning to do with me four-eyes" said Ash as inumuta was laughing

"nonon said that same name too we have orders to test one thing on you to make you lady satsuki's royal warrior Ash but hope you don't mind needles" said Inumuta as Ash sees lady satsuki watches from a screen and tells them with a small mic and says "commence project Life Fiber human control" said lady satsuki as they were injecting the needles in him and Senketsu 2 "No I'm not going to be your puppet!" Ash said as he struggle of resistance as satsuki was watching the elite four was surprise that he was still resisting and satsuki "I knew it all along he can resist " she knew why and it was because his crush for ryuku and then suddenly he thought 'Ryuku forgive me I failed you' as he and his kamui's whole eyes flashed completely glowing red when they opened them

"project life fiber control succeed my lady" said inumuta

"excellent I must go" said Satsuki as she was leaving in the raining night "How was your mother's mood?' said soroi " explained to her why I took out junketsu. you needn't worry, Soroi" said satsuki as morning came Ryuko was preparing to save Ash first she brushes her teeth as she sees something CHALLENGE! as she was at Honnoujigahara Ryuko sees him

"you what did you do to Ash answer me!" said Ryuko

"If you wanted to know where he is challenge me." as uzu then changes to his form "be careful Ryuko, I'm getting a totally different vibe than last time" said Senketsu

"Let's work fast then." as she changes "Life fiber synchronize, kamui Senketsu!" as Ryuko looks at Senketsu "sorry about this, Senketsu it's the only way to save Ash and your brother." said Ryuko as she used her scissor blade to cut her kamui then blinds him "I've covered up every last eye you've got! now you can't use tour Tengantsu!" as she's ready to strike but was hit by uzu made her crash

"Look Ryuko!" said Senketsu as they see his eyes

"his eyes are shut!" said Ryuko

(flashback)

"Lori I know matoi discovered my weakness before ketchum came, I want you to sew my eyes shut," said uzu

"but if I did that, you'd lose your Tengantsu!"

"that's all right. I'll make sure she won't come and save him I'm sure of it. My eyes are sewn shut, I won't be able to beat Matoi!" said uzu

(end flashback)

"Here I come" as uzu was ready to fight her as Ryuko was in fear "what's this intimidating aura?" said Ryuko as he brings out his bamboo stick to fight her as she was dodging "Oh crap! these aren't the moves of someone with no eyes!" said Ryuko

"are you terrified aren't you Matoi when I took ketchum from you?"

"say what?!" as she lost her focus when the stick was close to her "you're breathing. the smell of sweat. I can see the inner workings of your mind as clear as day. I can see it far, far more clearly than I could with my eyes! everything about this world!" said uzu

"Shingantsu. the eyes of the mind," said satsuki

"sealing his eyes shut boosted his affinity with the goku uniform." said Lori as uzu was ready to strike "Men! Dou! Kote!" he said

"the goku uniform is now sanageyama's eyes! his nose! his ears!" said satsuki as they still continue "he has acquired the shingantsu which surpasses even Tengantsu. no one can evade his attacks!" said satsuki

"Men! dou! kote!" as they keep dodging but uzu had send her flying then she crashes to the ground "without your weapon and your hero. you have no means of turning the tables this time."

"so you'd think right?" said Ryuko as she pull out a thread and used it to get her blade then swings it going to strike uzu but disappeared "what the-" said Ryuko then suddenly he was behind her "I thought I told you that I could see the entire world. did you think your pathetic little trick would work?" as he then striked Ryuko everywhere as she was hit towards the ground

"It's all over" then something was happening to him "what?" as he was worn out of his power "What? What happened" said uzu

"the goku uniform was overheated!" said Lori as uzu sees Ryuko is gone

"this is no disgrace, sanageyama. it was the result of your power outstripping that of the goku uniform's." as satsuki left

"yes ma'am" said uzu as Ryuko got out safely but failed to save Ash "Matoi, you got lucky this time." said satsuki as Ryuko was breathing heavily "that was a close call." said Senketsu"

"yeah, I guess the Honnouji elite four aren't all show, but I failed to save Ash." she said in the tear then shows determination "I have to learn the secret behind dad's killer and I'm going to save Ash no matter what I'll try" said Ryuko as she looks at the school she will save Ash no matter the cost she will

 **that is it chapter 6 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash lost and taken away Ryuko try to save him but lost the first time now Ash is now in their control will he fight Ryuko will she try to get him back also if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	7. A loser I can't hate, Love never dies

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"A loser I can't hate, Love never dies"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 40 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash was taken by Uzu Ryuko tries to save by facing Uzu but didn't succeed but things will get worse for her till she comes to rescue him and what will happen till she sees him again enjoy chapter 7 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

"Let's eat!" said Mako and her family as they're having chicken drumsticks as they were eating "Yum!" said Mako as she has her mouth full with rice and swallows "Your croquettes are as awesome as ever, Mom!" said Mataro as he was enjoying them "Yeah! when it comes to deep-frying mystery ingredients, you're the best in japan, dear!" said the doc with his mouth full "the trick is to chop everything finely and mix them in with potatoes." said Mako's wife as Ryuko was enjoying the food "Your croquettes really are great, Ma'am!" said Ryuko

"I'm glad you think so, please, eat all you like." as she has a bowl

"Oh, I'm already full." said Ryuko

"Say Ryuko when is Ash coming he's missing the grub!" said Mataro eating but he shouldn't say that as Ryuko's smile turns to sadness as she puts down her chopsticks "Thanks for the meal." said Ryuko "If you're done eating, Ryuko, the bath is drawn and ready." said Mako's mother as Ryuko thinks the bath will help "Oh, sure." said Ryuko as the doc, gust, Mataro heard that

"The bath?!" said both in the bathroom Ryuko was stripping down Senketsu feel upset ever since what happen two days when uzu challenged her and Ash "What is it? Why are you upset?" said Senketsu "Lively dinners are a great thing." Senketsu was confused "I haven't had a chance to tell Ash about my story. Mom died when I was young, and Dad send me off to a boarding school. so I don't have any experience with family dinners. I always thought that was pretty ordinary. Now I think meals taste better when eating with the whole family... however..." as she removes the curtain seeing those three but was beaten up "I don't need the damn peeping toms!" said Ryuko as they were send flying

"Were sorry!" as they were send flying Senketsu learn why she was upset "Ryuko you miss Ash did you" said Senketsu as Ryuko then nodded but has a tear in her eyes "Yes I miss him ever since he lost from uzu and was taken that bastard rip open my heart ..." Ryuko was paused when mako came in "Ryuko I heard you're still upset about Ash." said Mako as Ryuko then nodded "Yeah things are not the same since what happened" said Ryuko then it hit Mako of Ryuko's mood seems she saw him more then a friend

"Ryuko do you love him?" said Mako as Ryuko's face turn red but it's time for her to tell the truth of her feelings "yes Mako. I do love him very much he was kind, understanding, he saved my life not once but 6 times but i'm afraid if he don't love me" said Ryuko as Mako was happy that she found love and it was Ash "You don't know that Ryuko, Ash is a kind guy he never do that if what makes you worry was if satsuki or nonon might have him" said Mako that got her angry "There's no way I let those two take the boy I love" said Ryuko

"and I got a plan!" said Mako as morning came they were having lunch "that looks good! let's eat!" as they're eating their lunch then a knife appeared then from the top "Ryuko Matoi! Jack Naito, president of the knife throwing club. will take you down!" said jack as Ryuko is not impressed "You've got some nerve, ruining the lunch that Mako's mom made for me! you'll pay for that!" said Ryuko as she's ready to transform "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as she was ready to fight "shing!" as he throws his knives then Ryuko took him out mako wasn't paying attention as a life fiber was gather then a other president shown

"Impressive! the one who will defeat you is me, Nanjing lily club president Kagesaburo Kagero!" but he didn't pay attention as Ryuko was close with her blade then takes him out then a other shown "Tightrope walking club president Masuyo Watari I am president of the tightrope walking club!" then again he lost from Ryuko that makes three down "A knife throwing club, a Nanjing lily club, and a tightrope walking club? what's the deal with all these ultra-specific clubs?" said Ryuko as mako looks at you

"Oh, those guys used to be the acrobatics club they split up because of you."

"because of me?" said Ryuko

"Yep. if someone beats you, they'll jump up to three-star status. but since you can't get a two-star goku uniform unless you're a club president, they all founded new clubs and are gunning for you." said Mako

"say what?" said Ryuko

"More stars means a better life. they're all desperate." said Mako as Ryuko gets up "Man, this academy's system is seriously messed up. but one important thing is to save Ash from Satsuki" said Ryuko still continues her mission to save her crush she loved then it hits her "Hey, hang on! if that's how it works, then..." as Ryuko puts up the sign said fight club

"what are you playing at, Matoi?" said Ira

"You have eyes, don't you? I'm starting a fight club." said Ryuko

"Quit trying to screw with us." said ira

"You're the ones who are screwing with me! since that bastard took Ash! You're forcing students to start stupid clubs to go after me. So I'm gonna do the same say hello to fight club president Ryuko matoi!" said Ryuko as she said that she's a club president "do you seriously think that a club like that will be approved?" said ira as satsuki appeared "I'll approved this fight club!" said satsuki as Ryuko looks at her "There she goes again, looking down at us peasants from on high..." said Ryuko as satsuki begins to speak

"Are you trying to integrate into my system, Matoi?" said Satsuki

"Moron! I'm gonna bring your precious system down around your ears!" said Ryuko as she smirked "how amusing, try your best not to let it get the better of you. is it because you want to see your precious ketchum again" said Satsuki as she walked away "Just you...I'm gonna make you spill the beans in no time and I will save Ash!" sais Ryuko in her mind

"Very well, Let's begin the paperwork!" said ira as they came with paperwork

"You switch gears real fast, don'tcha?" said Ryuko

"Lady satsuki has spoken. I must abide by her decision. Matoi I assume you will be president of fight club, then?" said Ira

"Yeah, and I don't need no goku uniform. I already got my kamui." said Ryuko

"Understood" as he hands the the documentation "club presidents are to submit a club activity log every Friday. at the end of each month expenses are settled and expense applications for the next month are filled. you must also file a club room use request form, club member organizations chart, and family member lists. you are also required to attend club president council meetings, which are held every morning at 7am! tardiness will not be acquired tolerated!" said Ira as Ryuko saw the all that paperwork

"I have to sign these if I can save Ash" Ryuko thought till "Um I Mako Mankanshoku want to be a club president!" said Mako as Ryuko heard that as they were walking at the hallway

"Mako, how could you make yourself president like that?" said Ryuko as mako looks at her "everything is set up Ryuko the focus of fight club is fighting. when you beat the other club presidents, the club's achievement will be recognized, and we go save Ash Ryuko!" said mako as they were prepared for the plan all along as Ryuko is with the students "I'm Ryuko matoi with the fight club! folk dance club president maimu okurahama! I'm here to take you your goku uniform!" said Ryuko talking to the president

"suits me fine! prepare to have the tables turned, sister!" as the president was ready to fight her "High speed mayim mayim! let's dance" as her and the club members do the circle "It'll take more than this lame dance to defeat the mighty Ryuko." said Ryuko as the circle the starts charging and hits her but as she changed to her form and takes them out

"Oh, yeah! Let's get down to business!" said Ryuko while she was busy going to take out the club presidents "Pottery, arts, and crafts club presidents, the three touki brothers! taste our clay psychokinesis!" but they lost too easy for Ryuko as for mako who was still working hard to be the club president undercover so she can find out where they keep Ash "don't worry Ash were going to save you" said Mako morning came as Ryuko, mako and her family moved to the front ally clinice but were seeing lots of new things

"Ryuko! this one's our room!" said Mako

"Yay! Let's hear it for my big sis being a one-star!" said Mataro as Ryuko looks at the window

"I know she said your lifestyle is tied in how well your club does, but I can't believe they're this in-your face about it." said Ryuko as they are preparing for supper "Let's eat!" they said as they see new croquettes "There aren't mystery croquettes! theses are genuine mincemeat cutlets! 100% mincemeat cutlets, made from around blend of meat that came from actual cows and pigs!" as they were eating the food with lot of luxury "Hey where is Ash he's not seen for 4 days now" said Mataro as Mako is going to tell them

"Guys the reason I became the fight club president so Ryuko and I are going to save Ash who was taken by satsuki" said mako as they were shocked that they heard that they didn't know Ash was been taken "Not that nice young man we knew" said Mako's mother who was depressed by hearing Ash was taken "He maybe a party pooper tempered person but we like him" said the doc who mentioned Ash's temper when they peeked at Ryuko but sees him as a good person "Ryuko we're going to help you get Ash back he's like a older brother except for beating me up though" said Mataro that made Ryuko more happy

"thanks guys for making me feel better" said Ryuko as they were done Ryuko was taking a bath then she was thinking about Ash she missed him so much "Ash, if you are here I will get you back and I never leave you again" said Ryuko she then heard those three at thier old habits as she punches them "you're still gonna pull this peeping tom crap here?!" said Ryuko as the three were falling out the building then at night at the tower satsuki was heading to the lab seeing inumuta "How's our secret weapon Inumuta" said satsuki

"He's training well" satsuki looks and sees Ash who was in thier control taking out the former president club members who had failed Ash was more aggressive as he was taking them down one by one "Now a real test" Inumuta has created the hologram of Ryuko matoi in her form to see how will thier new secret weapon will handle her as Ash then was fighting the hologram then defeated the Ryuko hologram

"excellent we'll use him to fight Matoi and he'll finish the job" said satsuki as she leaves morning came as Ryuko is facing the next club president "You face ping pong club president Aizenbo Fuguhara! Let's see how you handle...any flaming serve!" as Aizenbo Fuguhara blows flame but she was defeated by Ryuko hard luck for her Mako still doing paperwork going to try to save Ash and where they keep them "Let's fight! you face origami club president tatamu otte! " but was taken out again by Ryuko then mako is at the meeting wanting to ask questions

"given the circumstances, I hereby move that the fight club's standard of living raised!" but in her mind I'm gonna protect the lifestyle that puts a twinkle in everyone's eye and find Ash!" she said in her mind at the building they were at as the family were enjoying thier food but was starting to change Ryuko don't like this new life as Mako came back "I'm sorry, the club presidents council meeting ran late!" said Mako as Ryuko then asked her something "Any luck of asking them about Ash" said Ryuko

"sorry Ryuko they don't seem to share everything about him. I tried everywhere but they seem to don't want anyone but I think I know where to find him Ryuko goodnight" said Mako as she went to bed as Ryuko was silent shows she's lovesick worried if she won't see Ash again "No stop thinking if he's dead I know he's there somewhere." said Ryuko in the training room Mako just call in all fighters "I am fight club president Mako Mankanshoku! club member Ryuko matoi hereby challenges all of you in a fight! Let's have a good clean fight!" as Ryuko was busy fighting every club president members and students mako was one step closer ti learn where's Ash as she's in the meeting

"What right do you have to be here, underclassman?" said Nonon

"Our club activities results give me the right. it's the best part of Honnouji academy. persona ability everything, remember?" said Mako as nonon looks at satsuki "Are you going to let these people have thier way, Lady satsuki?" said nonon

"Unless something is done, Matoi and Mankanshoku will become part of the student council's inner-circle." said Ira

"Anyone who is defeated doesn't have the right stuff" said satsuki

"Let me fight her again. I'll put her down for certain this time"

"be patient. we will send over our secret weapon to deal with her" said satsuki who was talking about Ash "You must have some plan in mind authorizing the fight club as you did." said inumuta as satsuki was looking at him "Wait and watch a while longer. will they destroy this academy or be assimilated into it? and don't forget Matoi has a weakness and she can't fight him" as she pours in the cream then behind her was Ash' in the shadows but with purple eyes gives the elite four the creeps "We will find out soon enough." said satsuki back in the house Ryuko decided to eat alone still feels lonely in her heart

"I see you're back to eating all alone again, Ryuko." said Senketsu she was the same thing while bathing then heads to bed "You are still thinking about Ash Ryuko" said Senketsu but there was no word from her but a broken heart and tears morning passes "the day when we face off against the elite four is here at last! if we win this battle, the fight club will stand supreme on the student council! we'll have both honor and all the luxury we can stand!" said Mako as she was laughing then Ryuko came to the field

"You're late, Ryuko! the final showdown is here at last!" said mako as something was thrown at her "what's this?" as she reads it saying it was a resignation from the club "huh? what are you saying?!" said mako as Ryuko told her "I'm quitting fight club" said Ryuko decided to quit and going to find Ash her way "You can't! if you quit now, we'll never know where they hid Ash, Ryuko!" said Mako as Ryuko then thinks it "that is why I must find him my way and I will not stop till I do." said Ryuko as mako then agreed with her "Ash is my friend Ryuko and friends never leave them behind!" said Mako till the light shine and satsuki appeared

"Ryuko matoi and Fight club president Mako Mankanshoku! your two-star goku uniform is inside that wardrobe" said satsuki

"My wardrobe?"

"if you two want to find your friend Ash ketchum and keep your current social standing life style, you two fight your opponent that will be a surprise for you Ryuko matoi!" said satsuki as Ryuko heard that "say what?" said Ryuko as she stares at satsuki with a glare "WHERE IS aSH WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" said Ryuko wanted the answer "defeat your opponent Matoi, and I will grant you that answer of where your friend is" said satsuki but she lied knowing she will find out "that was playing dirty, kiryuin!" said Ryuko

( "I Miss You - EarthBound 2012 Toby Fox | Megalo Strike Back")

"perhaps you should see yourself! the choice of whether to accept lies with mankanshoku or...Ketchum." said satsuki that made her so pissed off "You bitch Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" said Ryuko as she changed "Don't be so hasty. i'm not the one you face today." said satsuki as Ryuko and mako noticed the hidden door under the field then there was smoke appeared as something was lifting up like a elevator then saw a familiar figure was just appeared in his Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu 2 form

"Ash you're okay!" said Mako in her two-star uniform but they notice something creep Ryuko a little was his eyes all insane but purple even Senketsu 2 was the same "You bitch! what did you do to Ash!" said Ryuko who was more pissed of asking her what did she do to him "I made him into my new royal assassin but only obeys to me" satsuki then looks at Ash to show Ryuko proof "Ash do your darling a favor and destroy Ryuko Matoi with everything you got" said satsuki as Ash nodded to her "My lady...I will" Ash said in a sinister voice

"they're having a falling out?"

"that's our lady satsuki she plays dirty for sending hubby to fight" said nonon

"does she, though?" said inumuta

"Ash do you remember me it's me Ryuko don't do this!" said Ryuko as Ash brings out his blood blade "forgive me...Ryuko" Ash then charges at her then Ryuko used her blade to cancel his slash mako then came from behind and hits Ash but not very affective "Ash stop were you're friends! friends never fight friends!" said Mako but Ash slows her down then continues on facing Ryuko but she never saw him that fast as he hit her to the ground Ryuko got up trying to fight back but Ash was just to quick and striked her more

"damn he's too fast to dodge!" said Ryuko then Ash leaps with his blood blade then their blades clashed "Ash cut it out you never hurt me remember Ash" said Ryuko but what she witness was Ash was trying to fight it but whatever's inside of him is making him fight her more "I can't Ryuko, I must obey my mistress and you must die!" said Ash as Ryuko is not giving up "Ash, snap out of it!" said Ryuko then her and mako heard the car "Mom, dad, Mataro and gus" said mako as Ash pushes Ryuko with strength as she makes a land

"damn it!" said Ryuko as the family saw Ash

"is that Ash!" said the doc

"Stop! Ash's not in his right mind right now! if you try to stop him Mako, I'll put you and your family in danger too!" said Ryuko as then she notice the family was sitting "What are you standing around for Ryuko! hurry up and free Ash from that mind control" said the doc cheering for Ryuko "Yes, follow your heart Ryuko save him" said mako's mother cheering on "Get him back Ryuko I knew you will!" said Mataro as Mako looks at Ryuko "Ryuko you can do it free Ash you can snap him out of it" said Mako as Ash was throwing his water shrunken at Ryuko as she dodges it

"Observe, Matoi! this is human nature in it's purest form! prosperity will lead him to power, and power will lead to downfall of you matoi! once he have a taste of your redemption pleasures, he's enslaved by them forever! he's now my slave soon he will bring forward my legacy truly. nothing they are pigs in human clothing! Pigs! which must be tamed by force!" said satsuki as Ash was not getting a scratch from her but Ryuko was been beaten by Ash then what happens was he used his blood blade again then strike Ryuko as dust appears as soon it was clear Ryuko was back to her form

(Undertale OST: 071 )

"what's the matter, Ryuko?" said Senketsu

"I'll be fine like this..." said Ryuko

"what's she thinking!"

"she's choosing love over her life?" said Ira as Ash was in full speed fighting Ryuko as the sunset "Meet your end" Ash said as he has Ryuko pinned to the wall she felt the pain then Ash has his blade to her throat "before you kill me I have something to say." as Ash was listening to her "Ash before we met you were so kind to me, understand my life when my dad died, you saved my life six time and risk yourself getting injured almost got killed for me the truth was I found you cute." Ryuko then shows a smile "The point I want to say I...Love you Ash!" said Ryuko she had admitted her true feelings that made Ash seeing this

"w-what did you say Ryuko?" she heard his voice his true kind voice

"Yes Ash I love you for all my heart since you faced others that were after you are my special hero who keeps me safe till you face uzu and didn't come back my heart was empty without you I hope you still the real Ash I'm in love with" said Ryuko in tears Ash couldn't believe she cares for him and Ryuko is his only thing he found that made him happy Ash then felt a tear in his face he wipes it learning he's happy "NO...I WILL NOT DO IT SATSUKI YOU BITCH!" Ash was free from her control satsuki was furious

"you dare to refuse to kill her Ketchum I made you strong" said satsuki

"No you made me into a animal that hunts and mauls innocence of their lives!" Ash said as he destroyed the area with mako's help as it was a big crater "Ash...is that really y..." Ash grabbed Ryuko at her waist then what shock and surprised Ryuko was that Ash kissed her in the lips Ryuko couldn't believe it Ash was really kissing her the one she fell in love actually loves her as well as they let go "Ash you just..." she has nothing to say but tears of joy as Ash smiles "Yes I had a crush on you since we met I found you very...beautiful Ryuko matoi." said Ash

"Me beautiful Ash" said Ryuko blushing

"Yes I think..." Ash was grabbed by Ryuko just kissed him as well

"Ah love in first sight just like in love stories" said Mako

(clinic)

Ash was happy to get back to the clinic as the Mankanshoku are happy to see Ash back but Mataro was now jealous that Ash and Ryuko are now boyfriend and girlfriend miss Mankanshoku let's those two sit together as a perfect couple then Ash saw those croquettes she made " Ash you must be hungry from 6 days" said mako "well yes...let's eat!" Ash said thier phrase as they are enjoying the family even Ryuko and mako saw how Ash eats like a vacuum "sorry guys can't control my hunger" said Ash

"Man he eats like a disposal" said Mataro

"but he's my disposal Mataro hey Ash how are feeling" Ryuko asked how he's feeling since he was in satsuki's control

"I got a splendid headache Ryuko" said Ash then he saw her hand on his "Ryuko I drew a bath for you" said miss mankanshoku "thanks ma'am mind if Ash come with me" said Ryuko Ash was confused why "Ash dad and Mataro were peeping Ryuko in her bath" said Mako but Ash was steaming like a volcano "YOU DAMN PEEPING TOMS LEAVE RYUKO! ALONE YOU PERVERTS!" Ash punches them flying "giggles good to have you back my hero" said Ryuko

"it's good to be back" said Ash

 **that is it chapter 7of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing satsuki made Ash her and Ryuko save him now those two are now a couple when Ryuko confess her feeling yeah it could leave a tear for ya reading it also if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	8. I'll Wipe My Own Tears

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"I'll Wipe My Own Tears"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 46 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ryuko and Mako form their own club then take down the club presidents then Ryuko then faces Ash till Love got him back but what's going to happen next on their journey together enjoy chapter 7 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

"Today, I am giving the Honnouji Academy Student Council system a fresh start! All students have the right to attack all other students! secret meetings, Scheming, backstabbing, anything goes! Seven days from now, reach the schoolyard Alive! And then, use your strength to lay claim to your social standing once again! This shall be Honnouji Academy's first naturals election" said Satsuki giving out a speech "Naturals election?" said Ryuko who was with Ash and Mako in the crowd of students "What is this naturals election?" said Ash

"In this election, you will not be choosing some candidate! You will not be choosing yourself! your standing! your strength! your own way of life! At 8:30am, seven days tomorrow. A sudden death Runoff Election will be held with the survivors who arrive in this schoolyard! Fight one another Emerge victorious! And I will grant you your Goku uniforms anew! And now, fellow comrades of Honnouji academy!" when she give out the speech then taps her sword "FIGHT!" while she was done and returns to the tower "Lori, begin" said Satsuki

"Yes, Milady. Beginnings high velocity Life fiber jammer Emission." as the tower was covered by some eerie red force field around it "They're circutating finely chopped life fibers at a speed 100 m/s. any and all attacks neutralized by the barrier it would probably be difficult" said Aikuru was with Ash, Ryuko and Mako who was asleep "It would probably be difficult to breach even with Senketsu bros power." said Aikuru

"Damn I was thinking this was mine and Ash's chance to challenge her directly. She whips everybody into a frenzy and then sits behind an impenetrable shield?" said Ryuko wasn't pleased "Great I wanted payback on that pretty boy who try to kill me and Ryuko" said Ash who was more frustrated from his challenge he had with his opponent

"It's probably the other way around. She's ruled absolutely here, and by sequestering herself, she's causing a state of anarchy within the academy, see?"" as they see the entire students fighting

"I swear, I'm sick of her..." said Ryuko

"I been through pain in the necks before but this is ridiculous..." Ash said watching the anarchy continues as the four elites are walking past the fight "This is crazy. Is she trying to tear down the order she herself created" said uzu

"As always, she's taking things to extremes." said Inumuta

"that;s Satsuki Kiryuin in a nutshell. if something is to be done, she doesn't held back. still, this will give us a chance to kick back and relax for a while. " said nonon

"Ah, I follow you personal time." as Ira has car keys "In that case, gentlemen. I will see you in seven days." as Ira was leaving his teammates "that sound just now...was that a car key?" said Uzu "I hear he got his license recently. it sounds like he intends to see to Lady satsuki's chauffeur needs himself." said nonon "His loyalty was impressive." said Inumuta

"Okay, I guess we'll meet up in seven days too. I don't think any of us is a moron who want to make it to the sudden death runoff election." said Nonon as the three went separated but there was no victor for the students because they're all KO! but outside was more anarchy continues everywhere as they took down the sumo "The loincloth is mine!" said the one-star student as it was mayhem but at the clinic Mako and her family are enjoying their tea

"gosh, things sure are crazy in town, huh?" said Mako who was smiling as Ryuko and Ash show up

"What's with you guys looking all philosophical?" said Ryuko

"Well, due to that recent incident, we learned that obsessing over short-term wants isn't any good." said the doc

"Yes Indeed, there is luck in the last helping. If I wait until everyone's exhausted from fighting I'll be able to lift one or two wallets easy!" said Mataro

"Mataro, you never learn!" said mako's mother as she pinches him as they laugh

"In that case, sir, I'm gonna borrow your scooter," said Ryuko

"I swindled it from the owner of a scooter shop especially for you. use it all you like." said the doc

"Where are you going, Ryuko?" said Mako as her and Ash sees her on the scooter "Nowhere special." said Ryuko Ash on the other hand know where she's going "Ryuko I know where you're going I should come along." said Ash as Ryuko smiled knowing the spot she took Ash when they met the Senketsu bros she's lucky to have him as her boyfriend "I like that Ash we'll have a perfect moment here" said Ryuko as Mako hops on "Oh, just tooting around, huh " said Mako as she looks at Ash

"sorry Ash I guess no room" said Ryuko

"Don't worry a friend of mine is just flying over for a visit" said Ash with a smile as they were confused "a friend?" said Ryuko until they saw something flying towards them and land was a orange dragon with a flame tail "what the hell is that?" said Ryuko looking at it as Ash was walking to him "Hi Charizard" said Ash as Charizard sees his trainer again "wait you know him?" said Ryuko as she sees Ash petting him "yes Ryuko this is Charizard one of the fire type starters from my home kanto" said Ash as Ryuko was amazed of seeing a pokemon for the first time

"Charizard this is Ryuko Matoi my girlfriend and this Mako my friend" said Ash as Charizard looks at them "Ryuko want to pet him" said Ash as Ryuko was stunned but smiled as Ash wants her to pet Charizard as she walks towards him and touched his head the pets him Charizard then enjoys it "he likes you already" said Ash as he hops on too meet them on the spot but Ryuko hops on too

"Ash mind I'll go with you on Charizard" as Ash smiled "sure Ryuko this is your first time flying let's g..." Ash felt his chest was held tight from her "i'm not letting go Ash!" said Ryuko as they flew from the sky as Mako was sleeping Ryuko was actually enjoying her moment with Ash as she asked him something but first she talks to Mako

"Aren't you gonna fight in the election? said Ryuko

"Nah, I'm a No-star. I don't have anything to lose. Rather, I'm happy 'cause it's like a one week vacation!" said Mako

"You have a point. Ash aren't you gonna fight me in the election?" Ryuko was concern about asking the one she loved since they confess thier feelings as Ash smiled "Me fighting my own girlfriend for some lousy election no I never turn back on my friends especially you Ryuko." said Ash in his kind words made her happy more "those are the most wonderful words you said Ash." said Ryuko as Mako looks at the two lovebirds "We'll be outside cheering you two on in the sudden death runoff. so fight hard, Okay?" said Mako

"will do!" said both as Charizard arrived at the spot

"Is this-"

"yes it is Mako." said Ash

"My family's house." said Ryuko

"A wreck like this? Wow, so you were poor, too!" said Mako as Ash looks at her "Mako she wasn't living in these burnt out ruins." said Ash as Ryuko looks at him "It's true Ash it was a regular mansion but it burned down." said Ryuko walking closer to the mansion "Oh, it was? wait, does that mean you're a rich girl?!" said Mako who thinks she's rich "No, of course not. My mom died right after I was born, and my dad was a scientist who only had time for his research. We never got along, so I started living in the dorms in grade school." as Ryuko remembers her childhood in the elementary school "I started to turn bad and fight all the time. by my first year of high school, I was a full-blown juvenile delinquent. and then, six months ago, I got a message from dad saying he wanted to talk, so I went home for the first time in ages. But..." Ryuko paused as her memories shared as she see her father was stabbed

"dad! Dad! Dad!" said Ryuko

"Don't make a scene, Ryuko. if you want to live a peaceful life, just get up and walk away, but if you're going to fight in my place..." as dr. Matoi had pulled the scissor blade out of him and passes it to her "Take this scissor!" said dr. Matoi

"What do you mean, fight?" said Ryuko

"If you take that scissor, you're sure to find the person who killed me, but a cruel fate lies in store for you..." he hadn't finish as Ryuko heard a noise as the mystery killer has a other scissor "hold it!" as she was chasing the killer "Let them go, Ryuko! there's still much that I have to tell you!" but it was too late as soon Ryuko was out and saw the killer leaped out of the mansion then it had exploded Ryuko sees her home burning in flames in devastation "Dad...Dad!" as her memory fades away as Ash knew "just like you told me when we found our kamui." said Ash as Ryuko nodded "When we lived apart, there were times when I hated him Ash. But when he died, I realized for the first time that I didn't know anything about my father." as she stabbed the blade to the ground

"So I wanted to at least find out who killed him, and why. and what he trying to tell me And what this scissor is. I want to find those answers. and to know why our fathers created the Senketsu bros, Ash." as Ash agreed with her as they changed to thier forms and break in "there's nothing here..." said Ryuko seeing everything was empty as Ash asked Charizard to fly them to the clinic

"I thought that there might be some kind a clue where we found you guys" said Ash

"I guess it was a waste of time Ash," said Ryuko

"Mikisugi's doing no doubt." said Senketsu

"good point little brother." said Senketsu 2

"Maybe." said both as they flew more on top of Charizard "Say, Ryuko." as Ryuko looks at Mako "you have us and Ash now. you're not alone. It's not just Senketsu. Me, my family, we all love you. Ryuko not to mention you found love Ash loves you for all his heart," said Mako as Ryuko smiled "Sure, I know that. Ash do you have family or are you alone." said Ryuko as Ash smiled

"of course I do I have my mom and my older sisters who are on their own" said Ash as Charizard makes a land "I guess his visit was up Ryuko and Mako tell Mom I say hi Charizard" said Ash as Charizard nodded but he also gives Ash a package and he learn who send it "thanks Charizard" said Ash as he left "Ash tou have a awesome pokemon," said Ryuko as Ash smiled at his girl

"thanks Ryuko wait till you see..." he hadn't finish when a car drove fast as smoke covers the trio

"Jackass! Watch where you're driving!" said Ryuko

"YOU HEARD MY GIRLFRIEND YOU JACKASS! SOMEONE WILL TOW THAT CAR OF YOURS!" yelled Ash as soon the car had pulled back "What's the matter? did you lost your way?" said the familiar man

"I reeled in Gamagoori!" said Mako

"you got be kidding me" said Ash

"Gamagoori! you followed us all the way out here?" said Ryuko as Gamagoori looked back "calm down I have no intention of fighting you and your boyfriend here." said Gamagoori "come again?" said Ryuko as he looks at them "My fight with you two will be on sudden death runoff day." said Ira as Ash walks to him "what do you want then?" said Ash

"get in?" as they were stunned

"I am Ira Gamagoori, Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee chair. if we come across a Honnouji Academy student in trouble off of campus, it is the duty of committee members to assist them. that holds true even for you two, get in." said Ira

"But we can't-" said Ryuko paused as her and Ash see Mako was already inside "this seat is so soft! it must must be brand new! It's all sparkly!" said Mako as Ash and Ryuko sees her looking at his car "And your licence is all sparkly and now, too! Ash, Ryuko, Let's go for a drive! get in, get in, Let's go!" said Mako as Ash still remembers what happen since the armored bus with the turret but they hopped on "On a drive, On a drive, On a drive to hell! goin' totally down to the bottom of the pit! hey! we've left the track and are gonna crash!" said Mako

"Ketchum, Matoi, make her stop that god awful singing." said Ira

"Do you honestly think anyone can make her stop?" said Ryuko

"Ryuko's right if there was a way but to be honest there isn't," said Ash

"True, Mankanshoku has never had a red light." said Ira as Mako stops singing "That's right! my life's traffic lights are always yellow!" said Mako as Ira was still driving "In life, proceed with caution" eh? there is truth in that," said Ira as Ash and Ryuko looked at the stars "the stars are so beautiful are they Ash" said Ryuko looking then was snuggling with Ash "Yeah and so are you Ryuko." said Ash as he held her close as they're having their moment just then a other car appeared "What nerve! this is a no-passing zone doesn't he know the rules of the road?!" said Ira as they notice the drivers had guns

"Mako, get down!" said Ryuko as her and Ash pushed Mako down as they fires the bullets then they hit the car Ira steps the brakes as he was reflecting the bullets so was Ash using his blood blade "who the hell are they?!" said Ash as Ira steps in the gas as they went fast "the automotive club and airsoft club merged to form the automotive airsoft club. I'm the one that they're gunning for. it's because Maiko Ogure proved that no one can wear your kamui." said Ira

"so what they're after is your three-star goku uniform, huh?" said Ryuko

"That Ogure is a pain when she stole my kamui for power and fame." said Ash

"Ash, Ryuko, look at that!" said Mako points at something far ahead "What's the matter, Gamagoori? Do you think you can escape Automotive Airsoft club president Ryosuke Todoroki in that clunker, Mr. Disciplinary Committee chair?!" said Todoroki who's goku uniform was a car as Ash and Ryuko are ready to fight "Looks like we picked the wrong car to get into Ash." said Ryuko as Ash nodded

"I agreed with you let's teach those road hogs a lesson our style" said Ash as they're ready to fight them as the car went passed them "whoa! "Interesting! but can you keep up with my driving skills?" said Ira as he turns the wheel his car starts spinning while he was driving and they start chasing them leaving mako scream in fear

"H-how can this be?! Don't give us that! when you spin the steering wheel like a maniac, you're obviously gonna spin out! is your brain as rookie as your licence?" said Ryuko as Ash sees a bigger problem "Brace yourselves!" Ash shouted as they braced themselves when they crashed to the wall leaving Ira unconscious "Ow...you okay, Mako?" said Ryuko as she sees Ash was up

"Ash are you okay?" she asked her boyfriend

"Yeah i'm ok but what about him?" Ash said looking at Ira but had more problem is the automotive airsoft club had them cornered "Oh, you guys think you're hot stuff, huh?" said Ryuko

"We'll make you history for ruining our moment!." said Ash

"Matoi, Ketchum, stay out of this" said Ira

"what?" said both as he's walking towards him "It was my mistake, so I'll fix it." said Ira as he was in front of them "We have you cornered, Gamagoori! Cry or Shout all you want. you'll get no mercy from us!" said the club president "It'll take more than the likes of you to make me cry! And even if I did shed a tear I would wipe it away myself! I would ask no one else to!" said Ira

"You're still gonna talk big huh? let me have it!" as the club president fires a missile at him as he reflected it "Three-star goku uniform shackle regalia!" as he transformed

"He transformed!"

"Don't let that faze you! get him!" as they fire at him but he felt nothing as Ash and Ryuko watches them "Man, that thing is hard Ash..." said Ryuko who was watching "Hard as steel I ever seen..." said Ash as they notice something "that's it! more! Punish me more! I've been a bad boy! every time you punish me, my heart is whipped! Yes! the more it's whipped, the stronger I become just like I was that day..." said ira as he lived in his memories where he met satsuki who had thought off the group of students to help a cowardly student

"that was how I first met Lady satsuki! and for two years, I waited. I waited for her graduation, enrolled in Honnouji academy at her side. and require this Goku uniform." said Ira

"Hang on, how old are you?!" said Ash

"I turn 20 this year." said ira

"that explains your old man face!" said Mako

"How much longer are you gonna keep yapping?!" as the automotive airsoft club are about to run him over but nothing has no effect on him "Yes! that's more like it! the more I'm punished, the more my hardness towers mighty and strong!" said ira as Ash, Ryuko and Mako found him strange "He's a pervert with an old man face..." said Mako

"Not pervert, convert. the instant I reach my climax, the power that has been building up inside of me will burst out...All at once!" as a burst of power sends them flying reveal his attack then cause a explosion that Ryuko and Ash saw "Three-star goku uniform scourge regalia!" said ira

"Oh, wow..." said Ryuko

"Oh, Awesome..." said Ash

"A secondary transformation, eh?" said Senketsu

"Yes it is a second transformation." said Senketsu 2 as soon they filled up the car

"be careful. they say "A picnic is not done until you reach home safely." said Ira

"Jeez, it's not a picnic..." said Ryuko

"tell me about it..." said Ash

"I'll be waiting for you two at the sudden death runoff election. I'll arrange a fitting spot for our battle." said ira

"come again?" said both as ira left as soon they got back to the clinic Ryuko was done having her bath as she's on her way to their room "I have a great moment with Ash he's the best boyfriend I had" as he heard Ash talking to someone "Hi mom I got your package you send" said Ash as Ryuko saw he's talking to his mother in a pc "thanks Ash I was hoping if your ok in that school I send you and your friends are worried" said Delia

"I'm ok mom" as Ash sees Ryuko came in "Mom I want you to meet someone special I met" said Ash as deli heard him say special as Ash asked Ryuko to come "this is my girlfriend mom Ryuko matoi, Ryuko this is my mom" said Ash had introduce them to each other

"nice to meet you mrs. Ketchum" said Ryuko

"nice to meet you too Ryuko my my who know my son found a very beautiful young lady like you" said Delia

"Yes he did and I was lucky to have someone like him" said Ryuko as soon as they talked then delia say good night to them as the pc turn off "your mother's nice Ash." said Ryuko

"thanks Ryuko so seven days now" said Ash

"yeah we must be ready" said Ryuko then she asked Ash one thing "Ash may I sleep with you" said Ryuko wants her and Ash to sleep together as Ash smiled and nodded then they share the bed Ryuko snuggles with Ash then they fell asleep with smiles

(morning at the Honnouji academy)

"it is time, Lady satsuki." as satsuki was out of her chair then doing her speech "Fellow comrades of Honnouji academy! you have done well in struggle through even days of martial combat to gather here to take part in the sudden death runoff election! however, your battle has only just begun! every battle over the last seven days has been recorded! with that in mind, I ill begin be designing new three-star students based on the results of the battle here!" said satsuki as they heard a rumble

"what the...?" said Ryuko

"what in the...?" said Ash as they see towers appeared

"there are five towers in the schoolyard! those standing atop them will be considered front runner candidates and the election will be conducted!" said satsuki

"there she goes, being devious again!" said Ryuko

"I really started to hate her already!" said Ash

"fine by us!" said both Ash and Ryuko as they do it together as they charge and went pass every one of the one-stars then they start going up to the tower as they made the land both them and the elite four are on the towers "well, well I see you aren't called the elite four for nothing." said satsuki

"did you expect anything else?" said nonon

"Lady satsuki! we, elite four, hereby propose a new rule for the sudden death runoff election!" said Ira

"We each wish to be allowed to face Ash ketchum and Ryuko matoi in a single-combat." said uzu

"if we're going to fight them anyway this grand stage is the place for it" said nonon

"I believe it to be a fitting way to cap off the climax of the natural election." said Inumuta

"this should prove just as amusing, huh?" said satsuki just then a other one came up but was the battle area

"this is the king of the hill final battle! Ketchum! Matoi! battle the elite four and emerge victorious! do so, and I shall tell you two the details of your father's death and yours of his disappearance Ketchum!" said satsuki

"say what?" said both

"Ketchum and Matoi! this is where I will face you in battle!" as ira leaps to the battle "I am lady satsuki's impenetrable shield! and this is where I am going to crush you two!" said ira

"we accept together we are strong!" said both Ash and Ryuko as they changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as they changed to their synchronized forms then they charge for him

 **that is it chapter 8 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash and Ryuko having a moment and a old pokemon returns for a visit then discovers ira's power of his uniform now Ryuko meets Ash's mother if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	9. A once in a lifetime chance

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"A once in a lifetime chance"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 56 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash, Ryuko and Mako went to see Ryuko's home told them her story then had help from Ira from a awkward match but what's going to happen next on their journey together enjoy chapter 9 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

the battle area "this is the king of the hill final battle! Ketchum! Matoi! battle the elite four and emerge victorious! do so, and I shall tell you two the details of your father's death and yours of his disappearance Ketchum!" said satsuki

"say what?" said both

"Ketchum and Matoi! this is where I will face you in battle!" as ira leaps to the battle "I am lady satsuki's impenetrable shield! and this is where I am going to crush you two!" said ira

"we accept together we are strong!" said both Ash and Ryuko as they changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as they changed to their synchronized forms then they are face to face to thier opponent "What's this? you talk like you're going to be the first to fight." said Nonon looking at them "I'll be the first to fight Matoi and Ketchum." said Uzu who was beside Nonon "Fine by us! We'll take you all on!" said Ryuko as Ash looks at Uzu "I'll get payback on you bastard!" said Ash staaring at Uzu for payback

"you really are fools."

"say what?!" said both looking at Inumuta

"We said One-on-One. didn't we? each one of us wants to defeat your Kamuis with thier own powers." said inumuta

"Who will fight when has already been decided. haven't you elite four noticed that the pillars you stand on are of different heights? the more students you have defeated the higher your pillar. Gamagoori defeated the fewest, so he is first. then inumuta will fight, followed by Jakuzure, and then Sanageyama" said satsuki "Damn. I beat too many of the cannon fodder?" said Uzu "That efficient fighting style of yours proved effective, I supposed." said inumuta "Well, Well, the one who suggested this is the top of the lineup, huh? it's sweet that you're so considerate of your fellow students, gama." said Nonon

"All I did was defend myself when attacked. Still, I suppose this means that you three won't get a chance at the lovebirds!" said Ira with a smirk

"Yeah how about I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" said Ash as they're ready to fight but ira was standing "What's the holdup?! get to it, already Ash and I have plans!" said Ryuko as he was staring "What are you two in such a hurry for? the battle begins at 1pm!" said Ira as they were confused when they looked at the clock "What difference does the time make?" said Ryuko looking at ira "yeah, Let's get it over with!" said Ash

"No, we will abide by the schedule that is what discipline is about! that is what the rules are about!" said Ira at the outside of the school "The Honnouji academy king of the hill final battle will be held starting at 1pm today it will be a bloody clash down between the Honnouji academy student council elite four and second year class k"s Ash ketchum and Ryuko matoi. special live coverage will be brought to you on Honnouji television! grandmas, grandpas, fathers, mothers, and all good little children, let's all watch it together!" as everyone cheered

"what?! Ash and Ryuko's gonna fight them?! we can't just sit here Mataro steal us a tv set from somewhere!" said the doc telling his son to steal the tv set "No problem I get us one a long time ago for just such an occasion!" said Mataro who has the tv "attaboy Mataro!" said the doc when they turned it on but nothing shown "It's not showing anything." said Mako's mother as the two idiots went behind

"you tried hitting it?"

"better open it up... got it." said the doc opening the top as they looked inside but they found out the problem as the doc was angry and threw Mataro and the tv out "there's no parts inside! no other choice, then! let's go to the electronics store!" said the doc running along with his wife as Mataro got up with the television inside his head "I'm coming too! no more tv stealing for me!" said Mataro as for Ash and Ryuko are having lunch

"Here, Ash and Ryuko! have some tea!" said Mako

"yeah!" said both as they take a sip "eating mom's lunches gives you two 1 million horsepower! you'll win for sure!" said mako watching them eat "What a pickle this is, Ketchum and matoi..." as they notice a familiar person "Mr. Mikisugi! did you come to cheer Ash and Ryuko on, too?" said Mako

"Yes, that's right, After all, I'm am thier homeroom teacher, more or less." as Aikuru freezed her made them angry

"you bastard! what did you do to Mako?!" said Ryuko

"you better tell us before I swing my blade at you!" said Ash as he removed his disguise "A freezing preasure point, I've knocked her out for a bit, that's all, so don't worry." said Aikuru

"So what the hell do you want?" said Ash

"Drop out of the fight against the elite four." said Aikuru

"say what?!" said both

"they're on an entirely different level from the club presidents you've faced, if you're crazy enough to face four of them in a row, I don't know what will happen to you and Senketsu brothers." said Aikuru "If you don't know, keep your opinions to yourself" said Ryuko

"Ryuko..."

"no you listen or are you going to tell us everything? stuff like why Ryuko's father was killed and mine disappeared." said Ash as Aikuru looked away I..can't do that." said Aikuru as the two had thier blades out "I agreed with Ash shut your mouth and watch the sidelines. me, Ash and the Senketsu brothers will beat Satsuki kiryuin. and then we'll wring her the truth out of her. with our two hands." said Ryuko

"hurry up and snap Mako out of it. talking to her makes us feel a whole lot better then talking to you" said Ash as Aikuru then snap mako out of it "I'll be cheering for them all the way! because they're my friends!" said mako

"yes, of course! don't push yourself too hard, okay? I'd rather not get on the student council's bad side because of you." as soon he had left Ash and Ryuko are more not happy "what's a matter you two?" said Mako

"Nope! your mom's lunches are delicious!" said Ryuko

"yeah reminds me of my mom's cooking at home seriously, they're great." said Ash as Ryuko looks at Ash because of his kindness, bravery, will, truthful, determination now that she was lucky to have a boyfriend like him "Ash I was thinking after the match should we go on a date." said Ryuko as Ash looks at her smiling "Of course Ryuko just you and me." said Ash as Ryuko nuzzle to him "you are my only one." said Ryuko as they made it to the arena as satsuki taps "begin!" said satsuki as the stares appeared and they start climbing down

"his goku uniform has double transformation, he's a tough customer." said Ryuko

"yeah he must have a weakness." said Ash as Ryuko looks at Ash "Ash." as Ash hears her whispering her idea to him as he nodded "I hope it works." Ash said in his thought "he's formable enemy Ash and senketsus. keep your mind on the fight" said Ryuko

"I know, we will." said Senketsu

"let's do this!" said both Ash and Ryuko as they changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as they changed to their synchronized forms "consider that your final transformation, ketchum and matoi!" as they sees him transform "three-star goku uniform shackle regalia!" said ira as they were staring at him with a look "hey" said ira

"what?" said both

"do you want to fight or not?!" said ira

"of course!" they said

"then why aren't you two attacking me?"

"we'll throw what your buddy said this morning back in your face." said Ryuko

"you really are a fool, aren't ya?" said Ash

"what did you two say?" said ira

"we know your goku uniform absorbs the power of any attacks against you and turns it back on the attacker! you know Ash and I can't attack you!" said Ryuko as ira speaks back "I see, so you two really are fools" said ira as they looked at him "come again?" said both "do you think that I hadn't anticipated something more obvious?" as they see the whips are hitting him

"what the-?" said Ash as he's getting bigger "Even if no one disciplines me, I discipline myself I punish and punish myself, and bring myself to a climax! this is my Higi Jijo-Jibaku!" he said as he was huge "no way?!" they said

"now let me show you two!" as he revealed his form "three star goku uniform Scourge regalia!" as the whips focus on Ryuko slapping her crazy as Ash sees her getting harm "what are you waiting for? if you two fall out of the battle area, you two will lose right then and there!" as Ash then was defending Ryuko by dodging those whips "nobody said that was a rule?" said Ryuko

"that's why I saying so now! are we clear, Ketchum and matoi?" as Ryuko got up

"Crystal clear!" said Ryuko

"thank you so much!" said Ash as the whips hit him this time as he felt the pain "you acknowledge that a contest of endurance against me is futile? all right what's your next move?" said Ira as Ash was up

"In that case...we'll just adopt standard tactics!" said Ash as Ryuko did her move and strike him but nothing happened "huh?" as he got more bigger again "his uniform has no life fibers on it's surface. there is nothing for us to absorb!" said Senketsu 2 as they heard it "no way!" said Ryuko "surprised? my shackle regalia's surface is cloth armor, reinforced by means of special powers. to absorb it's life fibers, you will have to pierce this cloth armor and thrust your blades into the uniform proper!" said Ira

"we'll just have to cut all the way to the inside, then!" said Ryuko as they charge at him but bounce back

"damn" said Ash

"is that wise? if you attack me, I become that much stronger!" as they glared then "Scourge regalia!" as he changes the whips came at them again "Ash, Ryuko!" said mako at the electronics store "this is bad! that's the elite four for you! he has Ash and Ryuko on the ropes!" said Mataro as his mother looks at him "don't you worry. they ate the lunch I made for them. so they can't possibly lose!" said mako's mother back at the arena

"Impressive. those kamui's are feeding me power greater than any other goku uniform! Blame your own power that I can keep fighting with my scourge regalia for so long." as the whips were hitting them around "Oh, dear. what's the matter transfer student and newbie? you're more pushover than I was expecting." said nonon who was dodging "the disclinary committee chair's forehead is more wrinkled than usual." said inumuta was dodging "because to him, this is a fight in the presence of his empress. no wonder he's giving it his all." said uzu as satsuki was watching

"Ketchum, Matoi, the resolve of this man, Gamagoori is nothing to sneeze at." said satsuki remember her time with ira in her childhood when she met and challenge him but learn his secret and begin to serve her when she still fighting him as she had won and aim for the weakest point of the armor as now led to the battle "I told I am lady satsuki\s ultimate shield! I will crush you two here and now!" said Ira

"Like hell you will!" said Ash

"Ash is right we're not going to lose to you!" said Ryuko as they keep fighting the whips

"What are you two even fighting for? Out of rage for your father's death and disappearance? you're petty! petty! petty! if you two challenge her out of a personal vendetta, a great thing like satsuki kiryuin won't be budged!" said Ira

"What?!" said both

"And not just her! you'll never be able to defeat me, either!" as the whip knocks them going to be a ring out but they used thier blades Ash was safe but seeing Ryuko point where her breasts been showing got him steamed from the guys "Are you alright Ryuko?" said Ash "yeah Ash, i'm in rough shape, though...but we can't drop out, not now Ash!" said Ryuko as Ash picks her up bridal style "we do it together." said Ash as he leaps grabbed thier blades and back to the field "so, not only are you two are fools, you're sore losers."

(it's our fight transformers dark of the moon)

"what's bad around here is your luck." said Ryuko as Ash puts her down

"the bad luck of getting stuck fighting us!" said Ash as they were keep fighting as Mataro was watching "don't do that! you can't just wall on him without a plan like that!" said Mataro "he'll hit you with another counterattack!" said the doc

"is it out of desperation?" as they were still fighting him while Aikuru was watching "that's not good have they finally lost all capable for rational thought?" as he has a needle pointing at him "struggle all you want, you don't have a chance of winning! Learn your place as students and quietly accept my disclipline!" as he chaged again to his form "scourge regalia!" as the whips are coming Ash and Ryuko spin thier blades

"As if we lose to the likes of you, we'll behaviour learn who killed my dad and the disappearance of Ash's father no matter how long we try!" said Ryuko

"go get them Ash and Ryuko!" said mako as the whip hits ira "it still hasn't sunk to those skulls of yours? Disciplinary committee chair Ira Gamagoori! by shackling myself and whipping myself mercilessly I tried to say an example for the students, see my behavior and correct your own! they would mend their ways of their accord. to impose offer on the independence of Honnouji academy's students! the shackle regalia is the very ambodiment of that desire! And those who still refuse to learn, I held back my tears and give them a taste of the cleansing whip! that is the scourge regalia! if you refuse the whip of love then you leave me no choice! let me show you the true terror of shackle regalia!" as he got more serious

"Ash Ketchum and Ryuko matoi, your independence us revoked i'm going to mold you into proper students. where do you get off, anyway, modifying your sailor uniform into that slutty outfit?" as Ash hear that insult to Ryuko got him angry "how utterly depraved! how utterly deviant!" said ira still using the whips "what about your precious Lady satsuki, then?!" said Ash who was more furious "she is an exception! her form is made up for her iron will and well-trained body." said Gamagoori "don't give us that self-serving garbage!" said Ryuko as her blade was tossed

"crap! i'm wrapped up Ash!" said Ryuko as she was wrapped up

"did I rattle you because I hit close to home? All right Ryuko matoi, i'm going to mold you into shape now!" as his hands changed "this mold is of the ideal, proper female high shool student. a proper spirit starts with a proper shape, have a taste of mold..." as he crushed Ryuko "and reflect on your wicked ways! struggle! struggle!" said ira

"Ryuko's like a human taiyaki!"

"I won't give up! i'll keep at it and relentlessly try to straighten you out! I will mold you into a proper student!" said Ira as Ash was behind Ryuko "Ryuko we must win this if we need to fight satsuki!" said Ash as he too got wrapped "do you two want to win Ash Ketchum and Ryuko matoi!" said Ira "you're asking us a obvious question like that now?!" said Ryuko

"if you two do, we have a idea." said Senketsu

"that thing we were thin king about earlier?" said Ash

"yes. will you two let us handle this?" said Senketsu 2

"got it!" said both as they were free changing back to thier normal selves "Ah, they used the power of thier transformation disengaging to break free of the shackles." said Aikuru

"oh, so my words are finally got through to you two? I see that you have returned to a more proper appearance!" said Ira

"who would listen to you." said Ash

"he's right you big pervert?" said Ryuko

"in that case, taste the ultimate whip of love!" as a huge whip aim right at them hits them but the Senketsu brothers bit it as they were dragged inside "So, you're applying the idea that "even the hunter spares the bird that flies to his bosom? but I must warn you i'm not that sentimental! i'll strangle you two right here!" as they were being squeezed "having trouble breathing? but without Ryuko's scissor blade, you two have no way to fight back!" said ira

"uh-oh. is it all over?" said nonon

"A shame, I wanted to gather more kamui data." said inumuta

"no! what's this i'm sensing?" said uzu

"Gamagoori that was foolish." said satsuki

"ready Ryuko!" said Ash

(don't lose your way)

"I was born ready Ash!" as they smirked "Life fiber synchronize...!" as they changed inside and ira felt pain and the whips were broken "What?!" said ira as thier forms were different "Senketsu senjin!" said both "they turned thier kamui into blades?" said ira as they grabbed thier blades and charge "you don't have enough energy to transform into your scourge regalia!" as he was going to use his move as Ash cuts the whips "too late your life fibers are totally exposed now!" said Ryuko as her and Ash held thier hands then stars spinning "this is for calling Ryuko slutty!" said Ash

"new finishing move: spinning double Sen-i-soshitsu tornado!" said both as they destroyed gamagoori's uniform

"I-impossible!" as Gamagoori collapsed and the life fibers went to Ash and Ryuko leaving three members shocked "become obsessed with resolve, and even that will turn to arrogance A shame." said satsuki as everyone cheered of thier victory "they did it, Ash and Ryuko!" said mako as they changed back "just like you and brother planned Senketsu!" said Ash

"if a goku uniform can transform, it is unthinkable that we cannot do the same." said Senketsu 2

"that positive outlook of yours is what we love about you two!" said Ryuko

"it's learned after it's configuration based on the battlefield conditions. i'm impressed, Ash and Ryuko. still I guess I can't be happy about it..." said Aikuru as ira was in tears "disgraceful! that was disgraceful. Ira Gamagoori" as he was going to commit suicide but satsuki stopped him "Lady...satsuki..." said Ira "wipe away your own tears it's too early to kneel in defeat." said satsuki

"that's one down, kiryuin!" said Ryuko

"I suppose that means..." as they see inumuta coming down "...that I will be your next opponent, ketchum and matoi." said inumuta as they stare at him "you two are free to rest, ketchum and matoi!" said satsuki

"get real! we gotta waste your chumps and then come after you!" said Ryuko

"Ash, Ryuko..." said Mako

"Okay, let's get to it." said Ash

"so impatient still, I hate to waste time, too." said inumuta as Ash felt pain "Ash are you okay?" said Ryuko was now worried "yeah just need to heal Ryuko." said Ash as she then had one choice "we should rest first satsuki then we come after you!" said Ryuko as inumuta smirked again "meet me at 2pm I'll be waiting" said inumuta as they left

(at thier spot)

Ash was all better him and Ryuko are having lunch more like a date "thanks Ryuko for making that decision." said Ash enjoying eating "hey if there's more besides continue fighting was you i'm worried more." Ryuko said as they were eating Ash held her hand "we will win this together Ryuko and I never let anything happen to you." said Ash as she smiled "you're so sweet my hero." said Ryuko as it was 2pm and they made it

"ready Ketchum and Matoi" said inumuta

"that's right where were we!" said Ash

 **that is it chapter 9 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash and Ryuko having a moment of lunch together and a new move for Ash and Ryuko and Ash has the same form as Ryuko are they ready to fight inumuta if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter now enjoy**


	10. I want to know more about you

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"I want to know more about you"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 64 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash, Ryuko are in face to face with Gamagoori in his goku uniform was a pain from the start but they manage to win but what's going to happen next on their journey together enjoy chapter 10 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

(5 years ago)

"The REVOCS corporation, they account for 70% of global apparel industry sales." said a person who was wearing glasses was looking at the computer checking at the ratings "That's amazing...Oh, it's a company that's part of the Kiyuin conglomerate. now I get it, that's interesting but one genius is going to alter the destiny of that company..." but that kid wearing a red hoodie and glasses was Houka Inumuta who had sabotage the company "Uh-Oh, thier stocks are in a freefall! how terrible!" but when a alert was active

"crap! I've been found out?!" as his laptop has a camera showing him in his location when the they came but he jump out of the window and escaped as he was running from them

"How'd they manage to pinpoint my location so quickly?!" Inumuta wasn't paying a attention as they found him then shot his laptop "Not so much as a warning?!" as he's down on his knees

"I'm sorry! what I did was wrong it was a middle-school scamp's harmless prank! Please forgive me!" as they point thier guns at Inumuta

"No Leniency? Dude, seriously?" as a shadow appeared

"A middle-schooler you may be, but you have trespassed into territory you shouldn't have." said the voice

"A girl?" turns out it was satsuki "Then again, you are a man who can breach the tightest security in the world and illegally access the REVOCS site. calling yourself a middle-school scamp at this point is pushing it." as satsuki call off her security

"So, you're the big boss, huh?" said inumuta

"why did you do this?" said satsuki

"The fact that it's the tightest security in the world makes it worth tackling." said inumuta

"Now limited."

"what?"

"If you're changing the system anyway, don't you think should alter the real world's system itself, not the virtual one?" as satsuki toss him a something as he read it it was a admission permit to Honnouji academy high school "Honnouji academy high school?" said Inumuta reading it "that is the place where you will change the world, Houka Inumuta." as satsuki waits for his offer then he accepts it

(king of the hill)

everyone was cheering as they watch Ash and Ryuko going up against Inumuta as Aikuru was watching them "The second of the elite four..." he said meanwhile at the electronic store "quit pushing! Quit your damn pushing! Sheesh whose TV do you that is?!" said the doc who was yelling out "Look at this crowd! Nobody'd notice if I walked off with a nice set!" said Mataro as he was grabbed by his mother

"Mataro, I'm going to knock you out."

"I'm sorry...Sorry..." said Mataro meanwhile Mako was sitting on the bench

"Is Ash and Ryuko gonna be okay? if I was allowed to be their assistant. I'd be right there looking after them!" said Mako as Gamagoori appeared "G-Gamagoori! and you're half-naked!" said Mako as he looks at her

"Don't be afraid, Mankanshoku I am now a No-star, the same rank as you. to oberve this battle, it is only fitting that I do so from this spectator seats where the no-stars are gathered," as he's holding a cloth "Lady satsuki, Ira Gamagoori will surely work his way back up from his shame! I won't allow her kindness towards me to be in vain!" said Gamagoori but his speech was cut off

"Oh, I get it! you want to fight me right here and now right?" as she was being tough "I'm cheering on Ash and Ryuko with all I've got, so I won't let anyone interfere, not even you!" said Mako

"How amusing! even with you cheering them on. Lady satsuki's stronghold won't budge one lota!"

"but it did budge! you lost remember?"

"Inumuta, win! trounce them thoroughly and utterly!"

"Ash, Ryuko, take him out! you can do it!" said Mako

"You hear me Inumuta?!" said Gamagoori as Inumuta turns it off "Time to hit the noise canceller.. I'm not interested in hearing a beaten dog yap away." said Inumuta as Nonon was thinking in her mind "Now she's showing mercy to the vanquished. what's our mighty queen up to?" said Nonon as Uzu interrupts "You have doubys about Lady satsuki?" said Uzu

"Honestly, ever since you lost your sight that obnoxious intuition of yours has gotten even sharper, Mr. wild monkey."

"If you doubt her, it's your own footing that will become unsure."

"I hate to break it to you, but I have a different relationship to her than the rest of you." said Nonon as Inumuta was scanning Ash and Ryuko's kamui "Those Kamui transformation was most fascainatioing but you overexerted yourselves in the fight against Gamagoori, don't you two think? you two are breathing heavily and your heart rates is elevated." said Inumuta

"Don't you worry about us." said Ash

"I agreed with Ash Let's get this started!" said Ryuko as they looked at satsuki

"Round 2...begin." said satsuki as it begin "Understood" as inumuta's three star goku uniform was transforming as it appears to be high tech "Three-star goku uniform: Probe Regalia." as they cheered

""Probe Regalia" huh?" said Ryuko

"Interesting Ryuko seems more restrained than the others..." said Ash as Inumuta was scanning them "And yet, it makes me uneasy as if I am being stripped naked" said Senketsu "Figures, he is their Intel chief. We don't know what his deal is so be careful" said Ryuko

"I agreed" said Ash as they're ready "let's do this!" said both Ash and Ryuko as they changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as they had their blades out "So, that starting off with stage one 1. thier standard combat mode, eh?" as he scans of what happens "Ah, I see." as soon he was hit from their attack "they're even faster than I predicted?" as they cheered Inumuta scanned again then scanned their legs

"We know your type." said Ryuko

"You guys are always spouting crap like "I've analyzed all your capabilities" or "I can anticipate all your moves!" said Ash

"I agreed with Ash there's only one way to beat somebody like you. to be reckless!" as they charge again in full speed "I see, that's why you exerted yourselves right away and boosted your reaction speed higher than I predicted. boosting your life fiber link through force of will, eh? the methodology is the same as that of the Goku uniforms, but, given that yours is 100% Life fibers, it's effect is that much greater." as Inumuta notice they're getting closer

"But I wonder, how long can your bodies keep this up?"

"It ain't about if we can or not, we will make it fast." as Ash and Ryuko are ready to strike

"I expect nothing less from Ash Ketchum and Ryuko matoi! why is it that human body can move like that simply by putting on clothing made of life fibers? show me reason why with your actions" as they hit nothing

"What the?!" said both as they see he's gone

"He vanished Ash?" said Ryuko

"damn it that coward!" said Ash

"he disappeared!" said Mako was not impressed "When Houka Inumuta's goku uniform shines, white butterflies flutter and come to rest on a snowman. he did not vanish! this is optical camouflage!" said Gamagoori as Mako didn't pay attention "Nuh-uh there's no butterflies in winter! they die when it snows!" said Mako as Gamagoori looks at her "I should have known, Mankanshoku. you totally missed the point." he said as Ash and Ryuko still puzzled

"When it comes to haphazard attacks, the most effective thing to do is dodge them." as they looked for him "What's more, if the target is counterattacked, the psychological damage is all the greater." as they looked harder but they end up get beaten by him didn't realise Inumuta was camouflage lucky they didn't fall as he laughs but Ash suddenly hits him "What how did you know i'm camouflage ketchum!" said inumuta

"I can hear your movement even when you're camouflage!" said Ash was fighting him

"whatever Ketchum There's nowhere to run! If I can only gather obvious data like this, I'll be very disappointed!" as he was kicking more not noticing Ash was a diversion as Ryuko sees the signal " Senketsu, time for plan#2!" said Ryuko

"getting more reckless!" said Ash

"understood!" said the brothers

(don't loose your way)

as they are preparing their plan in action "eat this!" as Inumuta saw huge eye "What? that is eye is totally huge!" said inumuta as the eye is blocking the view "If we can't see where you are, We'll just have to attack everywhere at the same time!" as Ash helps Ryuko lift then there was a overload "E-Evasion" as the two give a toss "..Impossible!" as the eye hits him really painful as it clears his head was stuck

"I can see him!" said Mako

"Oh, dear it looks like the shock of that attack has wrecked that hide-and-seek ability of his." said Nonon

"that happens when you rely on your eyes." said Uzu as she did that look

"Yeah, just like a certain somebody!" said nonon as inumuta was up but near their blades "See that? make a crazy attack even crazier, and it'll hit" said Ryuko as he was scanning "Let's do it Senketsu!" said Ash

"your bloods are boiling even hotter than usual." said Senketsu

"Yeah "cause we can't stop here!" said Ryuko as Inumuta's scanning is not compute "I'm at at the limits of my processing capacity?" as it was overloading Ash and Ryuko makes a final blow till he change back and tell them to stop "Houka inumuta hereby forfeits this battle!" said Inumuta as everyone heard it Gamagoori was not impressed as Ash and Ryuko lower thier blades

"What are you up to?" said Ryuko as her and Ash changed back

"If I continue fighting, the data I've gathered so far would be damaged" said inumuta

"say what?" said both who are frustrated

"What I want is data, not victory." as he was walking off Ash was more pissed off

"bastard if I see him again I'll strike him" said Ash Nonon was not impressed at all

"That data-lover is grandstanding again." said Nonon

"Still, Lady Satsuki is allowed it." said Uzu as satsuki was watching "Jakuzure, prepare for battle." said satsuki as Nonon heard it "What's the matter? What are you so flustered about? I thought you two went back further than any of the rest of us." said Uzu

"Oh, shut up! Hey! I'm the one who's going to fight next!" said Nonon

"I know that, but I have to go break my three star goku uniform. blade regalia MK11," said Uzu as he's walking "What are you saying?! you're assuming that I'm gonna lose?! nobody mocks me!" said Nonon as Aikuru was watching "they cleared the second one, too... that's way better than I expected, but still..." said Aikuru as he left back outside of town

"A 100 yen per 10 minutes?! where do you get off, mac?!" said doctor

" the electricity to run those TV's ain't free, you know! you're gonna pay for it" said the owner

"You greedy old fart!"

"what the hell, man?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"You don't like it, go to somewhere else," said the owner "Don't mess with us you senile old fart!" said the doc as the owner looks back "son! come here, boy!" as he calls his son who was big and strong as he breaks everything "We'll pay, We'll pay!" they said as Mako was sleeping then wakes up seeing Inumuta "You're here too, Inumuta?!" said Mako

"I'm just like you, I'm going to observe the fight from here." said Inumuta

"I won't broach the topic of you forfeiting the way each man fight is his own path to choose. But Inumuta, why are you wearing a tracksuit?! have no shame?!"

"The loser is stripped of his goku uniform, still, I don't recall there being a rule about having to be naked." as Gamagoori glared "Surely it's more important to know the rules than it is to know shame, Mr. Disciplinary committee chair." said Inumuta

"Thank you for your kind advice, former information and strategy committee chair." said Gamagoori

"what's with all this tension? the spectator seats have turned into a battleground too!"" as Mako pushes them aside "Fine i'm not gonna lose, either go for it. Mako! stand strong, Mako Mankanshok! hooray! hooray!" as Mako was cheering herself

"Your friend has finally started cheering herself." said Senketsu

"It sure look that way" said Ash

"Still, that's classic Mako." said Ryuko

"you said it Ryuko" said Ash as she blush

"Your pulse and respiration have returned to normal. So, Ryuko's the key to getting you to relax Ash" said Senketsu 2 Ash and Ryuko smiled together as they heard a whistle "Entrance march! under the double eagle!" said Nonon as she comes down with a band

"what the hell?" said both as they see her coming down

"she knows how to make a cheery entrance." said Senketsu as she arrived

"sorry for the wait transfer student and newbie. this won't be like the clumsy fights you've had with those boys so far. prepare to be pummel cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one sidedly!" as Nonon's three-star goku uniform transformed as it looks like a marching band grave like , skeleton spider legs uniform with a huge machine "Three-star goku uniform; symphony regalia grave!" said Nonon as they cheer

"That's huge! on what planet is that uniform?!" said Ryuko

"I can get a better sound this way. Okay, for my first song, Light cavalry overture!" said nonon as Ash realise it's a big stereo with music playing

"She's gonna fight while playing music?" said Ash

"It's so loud it's hard to do anything..." said Senketsu 2

"we can't have that, can we?" said Ryuko as her and Ash changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as they changed to their synchronized forms they leaped to the air ready to charge as a powerful soundwave hits them to the air and hits the ground

"her attack packs a whallop..." said Ash

"the bass really reverberates performance!" as Nonon fires music notes as they keep dodging but felt pain but keep coming "Dance harder!" as Ash and Ryuko were running from the notes as they leaped towards them but got hit by the waves again as it hurts everyone's ears Ash and Ryuko were breathing heavily "the music is lacking a certain something you know? Oh, I know! It's missing your screams transfer student and newbie! In that case, I'm gonna wring a better performance out of you!" as they saw it flies

"symphony regalia presto!"

"That huge thing is flying Ash?!" said Ryuko

"and I thought Gamagoori was nuts but she's worse!" said Ash

"Yes indeed, this thing is flying! That's my power! the other elite four could never do this!" as it was way up to satsuki "I'm the one who can use this goku uniform, this power you got your hands on! Isn't that right, satsuki?!" said nonon it was revealed they were best friends in childhood at kindergarten "ever since that day, I've promised myself that I would always be with you. that I would always look out from the same height as you" as Nonon went higher

"Actually, I guess my view is higher right now. Now listen to this! The William fell overture finals!" as nonon fires ore notes as Ash and Ryuko dodging them "Hey! we thought you were disqualified if you left the battle area!" said Ryuko

"No if you leave it, only if you fall out of it." said Nonon

"You weasels are always making up rules on the spot!" said Ash

"Goodness, it seems like you two have time to spare to complain. Let's give you two something a taste of something bigger." as Nonon's machine fires a huge flute missile "Like I said Ash, on what planet is that a uniform?!" said Ryuko as her and Ash are running as it hits send them flying

"I hate that bitch!" said Ash at outside the academy

"Flying weapon fired a flying weapon!"

"Damn it, how is that fair?!" as the dust clears Ash and Ryuko pull some thread out of her kamui and tie it on to her blade "Chew on this!" said both as they threw her blade as it around her machine Ash sees the spikes from her skirt pinned the ground "In that case, We'll just have to bring you down to our level!" as Ash sees her strength as she toss her making her machine bounce

"I'll cut those...flimsy ropes of yours!" as she fires her other weapons but the rope haven't break

"each part of senketsu's body is a bundle of life fibers!" said Ash

"You think you can cut him that easily?"

"aataboy and girl, Ash and Ryuko!" said Mako

"It's true, cutting life fibers is difficult but what about the ground?" said Inumuta as Mako stop cheering "Right! so let's see how you two like this!" as she fires explosive notes as Ash and Ryuko brace themselves "we can withstand an explosive like this!" said Senketsu as the explosives continues as the ground was breaking

"It's no use, the ground's giving out beneath us!" said Ryuko as the ground breaks they fell

"Oh dear, they're falling."

(meanwhile)

"The communications search system is offline, huh? that's most kind of the naturals election." said Aikuru was answering someone "You're the last person I expected a call from is this about the two in the kamui?" said a shadow figure

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Ash and Ryuko are trying really hard, but, well.."

(back at the battle)

"Senketsu, can you and your brother do something that's really, really reckless?" said Ash as him and Ryuko are on the falling rock

"we'll do our best!" said Senketsu 2 as the flute missiles are fired "You're finished!" as they target the stadium sends it to rubble the crowd was send flying as Nonon believed she got rid of them "Guess again bitch!" as she heard Ash but she was shocked that those two can fly in new forms "It evolved into flying configuration in so short time?" said satsuki

"That's our Senketsu bros!" said Ryuko

"I got to admit you two can do anything if you try!" said Ash as they reach to Nonon "Did you see that?! Senketsu shippu!" as Aikuru was watching "they're trying a little too hard, you see. the kamui evolving too quickly." said Aikuru

"You're telling me to assume a worst-case of scenario, is that it?"

"Yes i'm suppose"

"Understood." as the figure was familiar when he drove his bike at the area everyone was cheering on the battle as nonon was loosing her patience "the sky is my world...the kid gloves are off. you stinking bitch and bastard!"

 **that is it chapter 10 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash and Ryuko facing Inumuta and a new move for Ash and Ryuko and Ash has the same form as Ryuko but those two are still fighting Nonon if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter also get to see something terrible will happen as Ash discovers something in ch 11 now enjoy**


	11. Ash Ketchum vs Nui Harime

**Two Blades Two Hearts**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"i'm not your cute woman Ash Ketchum vs. Nui Harime; enraged Dark Ash Returns** **"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and Kill La Kill thank you for 60 reviews for the story this chapter shows Ash, Ryuko are in face to face with Inumuta in his goku uniform manage to win now they're up face to face with Nonon was a pain from the start but will they manage to win but what's going to happen next on their journey together enjoy chapter 10 of two blades two hearts smarter Ash, mature Ash, stronger Ash AshXRyuko**

(Outside of the academy)

"You're finished!" said Nonon in tv as she fires the missiles that blows up the stadium but teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye without a reason Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails was walking with a umbrella as everyone was watching tv where Ash and Ryuko transform

"How about this?! Senketsu shippu!" said Ryuko on tv but that girl was skipping towards the stairs "The kid gloves are off. you stinking bitch and bastard!" shouted Nonon as the girl went by to the electronic store as she watches

"aatagirl Ryuko and you too Ash!"

"get her you two!" said Mataro as the girl sees the fight "Gosh, everyone seems to be having so much fun!" but when she saw Ash on tv seem she notice "double Gosh the prince of friendship lives this is so much fun!" said the girl meanwhile in the battle as things started to heat up "Listen close, heaven and hell! My performance can't be stopped just because they can fly now!" said Nonon keeps firing at Ash and Ryuko

"Performance," Our ass! all you're doing is taking potshots with Missiles!" said Ash

"Ash, Ryuko, our only option is to get close and attack. we have the edge in maneuverability." said Senketsu as they lose Nonon at the clouds as she was searching "Where'd they go?" but she didn't noticed was they're on top charging

"Senketsu! We're going to cut that thing down!" said Ryuko

"Cut that thing like a can opener!" said Ash as they land run letting thier blades cut the machine down "Hey! what's a big idea?!" as Nonon blows a whistle as a speaker appeared release a sound

"You little bitch!" said both as they keep fighting at the lower level

"Now, now, why are you loosing your cool, little lady Jakuzure?" said uzu

"Oh, wow they're flying, they're flying! Ash and Ryuko, that's so cool!" said Mako cheering on top of Gamagoori "Mankanshoku! get off of me!" said Gamagoori as she shrieked "Whew, that was a close call...I almost made Gamagoori angry." said mako

"No, he's pretty angry already." said inumuta as Gamagoori was stomping his foot

"they stole air superiority from you with ease! i'm disappointed, Nonon Jakuzure!" said Gamagoori as mako was hiding in the corner

"Oh, no! Oh, no! I've gone and made Gamagoori mad! Ash, Ryuko, I'm pinch down here too!" said Mako as more music fires everywhere as Ash and Ryuko were at the other side "Where are you two going, Ash and Ryuko?' said Senketsu 2

"We can fly. we have the option of going straight for our real target." said Ryuko as they are heading to satsuki

"Ah, I follow you. thinking outside the box is your signature move." said Senketsu

"Here we come. Satsuki Kiryuin!" said Ryuko as her and Ash are going to strike

"Like hell you two will!" said nonon as she charged at them sending Ash and Ryuko crashing down "How dare you try to get between me and Satsuki!" said Nonon making a landing "Bitch! you're way outta your league!" said Ash as Nonon is ready to fire

"to hell with your opinion! me and Ash will take our own path no matter what anyone else says!" said Ryuko

"You two lovebirds are sour notes, all right! i'm going to erase you two! have a taste of this! Listen up! symphony regalia, musical barrage!" as that attack was fired Ash and Ryuko are keep dodging but were hit as the smoke clears they got the flute missile as they throw it "Sour note this!" said Ash as Nonon sees it coming the boom all the instruments were flying as mako was evade them but was hit by the laptop

"Ow!" said mako but that made Inumuta mad

"stop that!" he shouted at her "If anything happens to my laptop, you die." said Inumuta as she stopped

"Inu (dog) at the front gate, Gama (toad) at the back... you two can do it, Ash and Ryuko! i'm fighting hard, too!" said Mako as nonon was up

"Ouch.. I can't believe they did that." said nonon as she was hit

"Hey, what's with your performance?" said Ash

"Can't you fly anymore?" said Ryuko as she looks at them "cause if you can't...that's gonna be awfully inconvenient for you." as they strike her using flight "Your butt is ours now! she's all yours, Senketsu!" said Ash

"Yes, leave her to me! flying through the air is rather fun!" said Senketsu 2

"Wait! if I can't fly anymore, isn't cliché that you two come down here to challenge me?" said nonon

"You outta go all the way when you win or it'll come back to bite you!" said Ryuko as her and Ash are ready "Double Sen-i-soshitsu!" said both as Nonon had lost then everyone outside was cheering

"they did it! they did it!"

"boy that was over faster than I expected, you know?" said doc but one thing is strange the girl was gone then the motorcycle came as the Senketsu bros felt it "What's wrong you two?" said Ash

"we have not achieved Sen-i-soshitsu yet," said Senketsu

"what?"

"my brother is right we were unable to absorb her life fibers." said Senketsu 2

"Underestimate the elite four at your peril, Ash Ketchum and Ryuko matoi." said satsuki as they hear a encore from everyone

"what the hell?" said both but they notice the lights as nonon appeared in a new form "symphony regalia da-capo! for our encore, let's go with one of the standards!" said Nonon

"there's more?!" said Ryuko with a look

"there's more?!" said Mako with a cheery look

"there's more?!" said Ash with a frustrated look

"What you are about to witness is the true power of the three-star goku uniform!" said Gamagoori as inumuta was ready to speak "Jakuzure never knows when to end a performance. they drag out after the encore." said inumuta as nonon was ready to fight "For my finale, a tune to children everywhere! Beethoven's symphony No. 5: "fate!" as a huge speaker fires as they duck

"the sound on that thing Ash!" said Ryuko

"I know Ryuko!" said Ash

"i'm just getting warmed up!" as nonon continues as they were froze "What's wrong Senketsu? your connection is weak!" said Ryuko "I don't know. but your voice is faint." said Senketsu

"Our voice?" said Ash

"Yes, And that music sounds incredibly loud." said Senketsu 2

"what said both "I see you two are confused transfer student and newbie. the rhythm blasted out by my goku uniform resonates with the targeted life fibers, manipulates them, and inflicts damage. that is the power of my symphony regalia da-capo! you've been reduced to a wooden dools that can only all there and brunt of my baton's attacks!" said nonon as the blast was strong

"what are you doing, Ketchum and Matoi? you're supposed to fight me and my fall before my bamboo sword!" said Uzu

"whose side are you on?!" she shout as she stay focus "Pipe down, wild monkey! it's bad manners to talk during a performance!" said Nonon

"everybody around here keeps running off at the mouth..." said Ash

"I agreed Ash shut out all extraneous noise, Senketsu." said Ryuko

"as much as i'd love to, every life fiber in my body is vibrating to the music." said Senketsu as the two got up "All right then..." they said as they closed thier eyes stay focus and listen "And now, it's time for the encore to come to an end!" as nonon was preparing to fire

"here's your finale! your "fate" ends here!" as she fires and hits at Ash and Ryuko make a huge explosion

"Ash, Ryuko!" said Mako but something happen as Ash and Ryuko weren't down

"My music isn't ringing out?" said Nonon

"It's not that it isn't ringing out," said inumuta

"whatwhatwhatwhat?" said mako

"what is it?" said Gamagoori

"Ketchum and Matoi are taking the rhythm emanated by Jakuzure and using that technique to make it resonate and turning it into a pure tone." said Inumuta "Pure tone?' said Gamagoori "They're altering the frequency of the waves Jakuzure is giving off to make their own. although the sound is muddy on impact, it eventually matches thier own natural frequency just like a tuning fork." said inumuta

"so what you're saying is, ash and Ryuko are really awesome!" said Mako

"mankanshoku has boiled down your complicated information to it's essence. this is what you mean by pure tone?" said Gamagoori

"this is what I mean by pure stupidity," said inumuta as Ash and Ryuko were focusing in their spirit "you can hear now, Senketsu bros?" said Ryuko as they hear them "Yes, loud and clear. this is your heartbeat, Ash and Ryuko?" said Senketsu

"That's right, ignore every other sound. just focus on ours." said Ash

"it is most pleasant so this is your sound," said Senketsu 2

"Impossible! my attack isn't working?" said nonon

"No, it's much worse than that." said inumuta as for their spirit selves "Time to...send it back!" as the two open their eyes as the attack rebound "Senketsu mubyoshi!" as the sound was heading back "they're trying to drive me back? over my dead body!" ass she fires more"what's that? we can't hear a single note you're playing!" said Ash as the sound they made was stronger as it hits Nonon "You stinking, stinking, stinking bitch and bastard!" said nonon

"give it a rest already!" said both as they triumph

"no way!" said nonon as mako, Gamagoori and inumuta looked

"the frequencies emitted by the kamui which made 100% life fibers. they're sound are being negated!" said inumuta

"M-My symphony regalia!" said nonon

"Let's do this! scissor blade decapitation mode!" said both as they are charging It's the curtains for you!" they had made the final blow and defeat nonon but outside of the stadium "I see the prince and that girl are wearing the kamui that's so cute!" said the girl as satsuki sees the explosion "Did you see that, Lori?" said Satsuki as Lori was in the lab

"I did. I have located the problem areas in the shackle Regalia and Probe regalia. examination of symphony regalia is still underway." said Lori

"Very good, see to it" said satsuki

"Understood. all right let's get to work, people!" said Lori but the figure who was the one guy Ash and Ryuko hated was Tsumugu Kinagase walking "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information One; Clothing that develop rips must be taken off. Two; you should take off that depressing getup, the sooner the better!" said Tsumugu talking to Aikuru

"It's a disguise, a disguise! if I paraded in front of them in all the nude glory, I'm draw attention i'm keeping up appearance." said Aikuru as Tsumugu has his gun with him "You're as big a pain in the Ass as ever. here, this is the item you asked for. this is the only one, so use it carefully." said Tsumugu shows him the bullet "Sorry for making you bring it all this way. They were nervous back at HQ." said Aikuru

"I can't believe you're going to be the one to use this bullet. is that bastard and Matoi that strong?" said Tsumugu

"In mere hours, they absorbed two three star goku uniforms. compared to the Ash and Ryuko you thought those two on a whole different level." said Aikuru

WINNER; ASH KETCHUM AND RYUKO MATOI

"They did it! they did it! they did it! they did did did it!" said Mako as she sees nonon with them "you're here too, Jakuzure!" said Mako as inumuta looks at her "I managed to collect data thank you." said Inumuta as she looks at him

"Bite me. the next time you butt in, i'm gonna switch out the lenses of your glasses with non prescription ones." said nonon

"Oh, how fascinating. I'll file away that bit of snide commentary" said inumuta

"excuse me, aren't you going to chew out Jakuzure? Y'know, like, "why are you wearing a tracksuit?" said mako talking to Gamagoori

"I'm not that sort of shameless wretch." said Gamagoori

"Oh, girls get a free pass!" said Mako in the battle "So, it's finally my turn, is it?" as Uzu as Ash and Ryuko are ready for him "come at me Sanageyama, time to finish our fight from the other day," said Ryuko as Ash was ready for payback "It's payback time you bastard, time to rip you wide open like a sardine." said Ash as each of them remember what happen last time

"This time I ain't gonna run away or lose Ash again!" said Ryuko as uzu enter the battle

"you wouldn't Ryuko matoi if you did and this time Ash Ketchum i'll crush you. the woman and the man took my eyes and give me the world. this time I will take you lovebirds down! I'm going to take the liberty of putting them down, Lady satsuki." said uzu looking at Satsuki

"very well. round 4, begin!" said satsuki as it begin

"Senketsu Senjin. and then Senketsu shippu, eh? your evolution is astonishing, Ketchum and Matoi but it's no match for my growth! Let's go!" as Uzu's uniform changes to the form they hate "three-star goku Uniform blade regalia MK11!" said Uzu but two can play as Ash and Ryuko changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" as the three are ready to charge of three fighter but that girl shown up everyone were stunned except satsuki give a glare as if she knows who she is

"What!" said Ash and Ryuko

"W-who are you?" said Uzu as he looks at the girl

"Sanayama! get back!" said satsuki

"Lady satsuki has lost her cool!" said Gamagoori

"I've never seen that happen before." said Nonon

"that girl is totally cute, though!" said Mako as inumuta looks at her data but said "NO DATA" "But her identity is unknown." said inumuta at outside of the academy "Who the heck is that girl?" said the doc as the tv was turn off "Just when it was getting good!" said Mataro as the owner came "Time's up" he said as the doc looked at him "You lonely skinflint! money! more money!" said the doc

"we're flat broke."

"No other choice, then! let's roll, my family!"

"To where?!" said Mataro

"to the Honnouji academy fighting arena! if it comes to this, we'll sneak in using any means necessary!" said the doc "you got it, dad I bet Ash and Ryuko be surprised!" said Mataro at the crowd there was a cloak person but was a girl like Ash and Ryuko's age as her face was shown her skin was purple, violet eyes, as she removed her hood she had long beautiful hair with a pink sideline that girl was Twilight sparkle the princess of equestria

"they know Ash I must follow them" Twilight said as she follows them at the arena Ash and Ryuko changed back

"Who the hell is that Ash?" said Ryuko

"I don't know Ryuko?" said Ash

"why have you come here, Nui Harime?" said satsuki as she smiled

(Kiryuin Manor grand bath)

in the grand bath as a young naked woman came out as she picks out a outfit "Now, which one of you will adorn me today." but one of them was moving at outside as the helicopter was arriving as she appeared but her hair shines like a rainbow "Sorry I'm late, Honoumaru." said the woman who was talking to a scientist as she bowed "No, Ma'am, you are right on time. However..." as the woman heard that

"However? what is it"

"the grand couturier is currently visiting Honnouji academy." said Honoumaru

"I'm aware." she said

"You are such a scamp, Ma'am."

"I am simply playing along with her whims."

"shall I take us to Honnouji academy?"

"No, it's time for the regular worldwide branch meeting. Take us to the home office."

"At once." when she left

(in the fighting area)

"This isn't fair, Lady Satsuki, doing something this fun without telling me!" said Nui

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything." said Satsuki as Nui looks at her "Gosh, how cold! I thought you and I were two hearts beating as one! both day and night!" said Nui as Gamagoori and Nonon were stunned in shocked "Don't be insincere. you associate with no one." said satsuki

"You're as breathtaking as ever! your icy stare and joy skin are simply too much! my fingers are tingling!" said Nui as Uzu points at her "Stand aside woman, I won't tolerate any further interference in my fight with Ketchum and Matoi." said uzu "I'm sorry, I can't do that! after all, I'm going to be the one who's going to fight them!" said Nui as Ash and Ryuko were confused then uzu was loosing his patience

"I told you to get out of my way!" as he's going to hit her

"Hup!" she stops him with her umbrella

"What?!" said Uzu

"What?!" said Gamagoori

"She stopped the three-star opponent!" said Inumuta

"without a uniform?!" said nonon even Ash and Ryuko were shocked "Who the hell is that girl?!" said Ryuko as Ash looks at her but something familiar of her as if he saw her when he was a baby "Did I saw that girl before?" Ash said as the Senketsu bros sees it "I have a bad feeling about this brother." said Senketsu as his brother looked at him "I can say the same thing." said Senketsu 2

"A bad feeling?" said both

"Yes, overwhelmingly bad." as nui was still holding

"Gosh, this won't do. you're no fun at all." said Nui

"Eat this! Finishing move; Teshin zenzankan!" as he's going to hit her "Hup!" her finger went through the armor but her fingernail has spikes that go for the life fibers "Go on back to being a naked ape!" as Nui cuts the life fiber and uzu's goku uniform was destroyed "Impossible!" said Uzu

"Hup" as she pushed uzu then fell "Oopsie, he fell! Oh, well" said Nui as the three elite four were shocked "A three-star goku uniform unraveled by pulling of a single instead!" said Gamagoori "How can that be?!" said Inumuta

"Isn't it your job to explain exactly this sort of thing at times like this?" said Nonon

"Impossible I cannot analyze something without data."

"It's the red thread of fate! the invisible thread that connects the pinkies of people destined for each other!"

|Where are there pinkies on clothing?"

"But it turned red just now!

"stop bugging me, underachiever!" as Mako give up "Goku Uniform." was it? Lady satsuki's vaunted combat uniforms. The stitching is a bit work don't you think?" said Nui as satsuki glared "She severed it's banshi?" said satsuki in the lab

"Impossible! no one can spot the banshi at a glance and sever it in an instant!"

"What is a banshi? what happened Lori"

"A banshi is a life fiber that has been imbued with the will t become clothing the thread that is the key to creating goku uniform. It has multiple Layers of defenses to prevent it from feeling the effects of an attack. even when Ketchum and Matoi's kamui absorbs life fibers, the banshi is the very last one to go. It's incontestable that she could have pulled it out in that instant and cut it!" said Lori

"see? it really is the red thread of fate!" said Mako

"Don't pat yourself off the back, underachiever!"

"It's Mako! Mako Mankanshoku! I may be an underachiever, but I do have a name!" said Mako

"You voluntarily admit to being an underachiever? that's the spirit Mankanshoku!" said Gamagoori

"Damn it, who the hell is that woman?" said Uzu who was holding on then there was a scope appeared "We have a real bigshot on our hands." said Aikuru as Tsumugu was checking her file "Nui Harime, the grand couturier herself." said Tsumugu

"Grand couturier? REVOCS?"

"Who else has one? the high Order tailor is here. in other words, the one who sent her here is none other than REVOCS' top dog Satsuki's mother; Ragyo Kiryūin."

"Oh, man. things are getting more complicated by the minute."

"You're ok with this, right, Lady Satsuki?" said Nui

"You're asking me for permission?" said satsuki

"Yes! I've never disobeyed you, have I?"

"Whatever, let's get to it" said Ryuko

"Ryuko?" said Senketsu

"Satsuki Kiryuin, if I have to go through her to get to you, I don't care who she is." said Ryuko

"Suit yourself." as she sits to her throne

"Please gather your composure, Milady."

"Thank you. For Harime to show up now, of all times...how very like her." said satsuki

"You mean mistress Ragyo?"

"who else could it be?" said satsuki but in her thought "It's in your hands now, Ash Ketchum and Ryuko Matoi." as the bell ring "Where's your goku uniform?" said Ryuko walking towards her "I don't wear such a crude things. enough about me, show me your Kamui you two." as Ash and Ryuko saw she's behind them "Are you holding back because I'm dressed like this? Didn't you two see? I defeated that goku uniform just now so you two can cut loose with your kamui's power all you want!" as those two glared at her

"Haaving trouble? in that case, I'll show you something neat! here we go!" as they saw a other blade like theirs but purple "Ta-dah!" when they saw it Ash notice Ryuko's eyes "That's...!" said Ryuko

"Yep, the other half of your scissor blade! I pulled this out of your dad!" said Nui

"Wait...it was you?"

"yep it was me! I was the one who killed your father!" said Nui as Ryuko noticed Ash changed "Life fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko sees him with his blade "Hey you fucking fruitcake!" said Ash as nui heard it "what did you call me" said Nui as Ash walks to the battle "You heard me I challenge you for the murder of Dr. Matoi you bitch!" said Ash as he felt Ryuko's hand

"Ash you doing this for me." said Ryuko

"Yes, Ryuko I am" Ash said as Ryuko held him "Thank you Ash!" she kissed him as everyone likes that even Mankanshoku " Alright Ash and Ryuko!" said Mataro watching it "They are so perfect together." said mrs. Mankanshoku at the top Twilight saw Ash kissed Ryuko but she realise her pain "I don't mind Ash is already lucky with three now he has four." as she watched when Ash was let go he walks over

ASH KETCHUM VS NUI HARIME

(bleach hallowed)

"Wait are you really a Ketchum." said Nui

"Yeah I am Ash Ketchum and why you answer that dumb question?" Ash asked as Nui laughed a ridiculous one as she stared down at Ash.

"Well Ashy your are just as confident and cute as your father was."

Ash was taken off guard by that statement. "You knew my dad?" He asked shocked.

"Yes I did. I knew both of your fathers. I will admit they was very strong and tough. It took me a whole ten minutes just to kill him."

Everything around Ash seemed to slow down as her words echoed in his mind. Ryuko was also shock and fear for Ash welled up inside her.

"You killed him?" Ash asked barely a whisper but Nui stilled heard him. She laughed again at his domineer as he took an instinctive step back.

"Yes I did and the last thing they said was that they should have taken better care of their family. HAHAHAHAHAHAH...(SILENCE)."

At that moment all of Ash's memories flooded back into the forefronts of his mind. The sadness of his father not being there. The stain of his family that lead to the falling out between his sisters and how Luna was gone for what seemed like a thousand years. How that almost broke up his family further. All of that suffering, all of that pain was because of this woman before him. Suddenly everything became silent in the stadium. No one spoke, there was no song from the birds, even the wind itself went silent. Satsuki felt a shiver down her spine and she went for her sword out of instinct. She never felt so on edge in her life. Ryuko was enraged by this new development but being the closest to Ash felt his aura shift into something else. Nothing like the warmth and safety she had come to love about him. No this aura was cold and black filled with nothing but hate, pain, and malice. She looked over to Ash, but it wasn't her Ash. She gasped at him as black and dark blue aura engulfed him and his eyes were as red as rubies. Nui herself felt some fear in her fate as Ash's aura made cracks in the ground. "You kill my father you...BITCH!" that aura went more stronger as Ash's eyes turn dark purple then his hair turn black flames but something else his kamui have changed more demon sinister like as Ash said "Dark Life fiber synchronize Dark kamui Senketsu!" as he changed there was spikes appeared then his blodd blade turn black with purple flames now as dark blood blade while the transformation is complete it shock and terrify satsuki the elite four mako mako's family inuri and Ryuko

"Ash what happen to him?" said mako looking at Ash who changed "Ketchum change how is it possible?!" said Gamagoori but deep down he was terrify by his form "He's scarier than ever and I got the goosebumps." said Nonon as inumuta analyze him but shocked him that there's no data

"That form isn't in the files were dealing something dark." said inumuta satsuki saw his form as if she really is afraid of his form "That...form...is so monstrous and evil!" said satsuki as Lori learn the systems were overloading by his form

"I lost the data, we're dealing with a dangerous form" said Lori then Aikuru and Tsumugu saw that form "That form I can't believe it's happening again!" seems Aikuru must have saw this before

"You took my father from me." Ash hung his head as his aura began to swirl around him. "He was adored by us. My sisters and I looked up to him. When he died it nearly destroyed my family. My sisters fought each other blaming the other. Mom was devastated." The wind picked up as his aura grew darker. "And to top it off you killed Ryuko's Father too?!" The wind became like a small hurricane wiping everyone in the stadium. "I can not forgive you. I will not forgive." He shot his head to stare directly to Nui who was almost panic stricken. Ash jumped so fast he was a blur before appearing in front of Nui.

"DIE!" He screamed in furry. Nui barely had the time to block as Ash struck with his blood blade with some much power Nui was forced out of the stadium and passed Satsuki as Ash took chase. Dark Ash was more faster as he hits Nui and sends her flying back to the stadium she felt pain as the Mankanshoku family saw how violent Ash was as he was beaten her to death

"Ash never do that." said Mataro

"He's going to kill her." said mrs. Mankanshoku as Twilight who was looking at this was terrified

"No it's happening again his dark self returns." said twilight Nui try to defend again with her blade as her's and Dark Ash's dark blood blade clash then his clawed hand grabbed her as he rams her to the ground eleven times

"I had it he must die!" Tsumugu grabbed the bullet and was ready to shoot as Aikuru stopped him "No he's important I know someone will calm him down." said Aikuru as Dark Ash was raging out of control as he beats her up Nui felt so much pain as she was pinned and he has his dark blood blade out "NOW DIE YOU BITCH!" as Dark ash is going to kill her

"That's it I must use my spell." as twilight was ready but she notice Dark Ash was getting weak then he heard a voice

"Ash stop!" Dark Ash looks and saw it was Ryuko but in tears and in fear "Please Ash don't that's enough that's not really you. the Ash I loved and known never hurt anyone Please Ash I know you can hear me You're not alone you still have your mother, two older sisters, friends and your pokemon and most of all you still got me." said Ryuko as Dark Ash was changing back so was his Senketsu and blood blade

"Ryuko...I heard your voice" Ash saw the stadium

"My god what have I done." said Ash as Ryuko held him "No Ash it's not your fault." said Ryuko as Ash was feeling better Twilight smiled as she was ready to go "I'm starting to like her anyway Ash is lucky to have more than 1 girlfriend" Twilight left but she'll see her love Ash again

"Let's win this together Ryuko." said Ash as Ryuko was going to say something till "Hup!" Nui strike him at his chest with her blade "That's for calling me a fucking fruitcake you bastard!" said Nui as Ash had collapsed Ryuko saw it as Ash was hurt then she went silent as her rage was far worse

"BITCH!" she changes to her form and charges

 **that is it chapter 10 of two blades two hearts hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash and Ryuko had won the fight of Nonon then they discovered their fathers killer as Ash changes to dark Ash but Ryuko saved him if you want more ideas for another AshXRyuko crossover send pm or review** **on this chapter also get to see Ryuko fight Nui and also a lemon scene in ch 12 now enjoy**


End file.
